Promesa bajo la Luna
by Mermelade
Summary: En tiempos en que los hombres montaban a caballo, gobernaban sobre un trono y lucían hermosas coronas, dos amantes hacen un juramento bajo un solitario astro, a espaldas de un temible y ambicioso Rey. / KageHina /
1. Pergamino I

Hola amigus! Si, amigus! Haha! Soy nueva en esto, por favor sean gentiles, he escrito historias anteriormente, pero esta es la primera que público, no soy muy buena para adaptarme a las tiempos de castillos y esas cosas pero estoy poniendo de mi empeño para ser lo más asertiva y sencilla posible.

Ignoren mis faltas ortográficas, no acostumbro a escribir mucho en realidad y por ello es que quizás se encuentren con alguna que otra falta!...

Créditos: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

Pareja principal: KageHina

Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Edad medieval.

Advertencia: Futuro Mpreg.

* * *

PROMESA BAJO LA LUNA  
Miraré a la luna, pero te veré a ti

 _Pergamino I : "Tú eres mi meta…naciste para serlo"_

 _Hace muchos años, un joven y noble príncipe, apuesto, de ojos color miel y cabello tan oscuro como la tierra mojada podía verse durante el verano, se enamoró perdidamente de una humilde y bella mujer, de cabellos y ojos tan oscuros como la noche solamente podía ser. El joven príncipe, perdido entre sus más profundos deseos, se acercó a la pequeña muchacha presentándose, ante tal sorpresa, la bella mujer repitió el gesto con la misma educación que aquel hombre mostraba. Desde aquel día el amor entre ambos adolescentes floreció como cual flor en primavera lo hace, la joven muchacha fue presentada en la sala del rey, padre del príncipe, como futura esposa. Y después de algunas discusiones sobre temas de poder y riquezas, el rey aceptó a la muchacha como prometida del joven príncipe._

 _Algunos meses después, la ceremonia solemne fue llevada a cabo, los padres de la joven muchacha fueron bendecidos con bienes y propiedades por parte del rey y el príncipe luego de acordar la boda real. El rey por supuesto, contento de que su único hijo el príncipe consiguiera una compañera, le heredó su puesto convirtiéndolo en el nuevo Rey de Aoba Johsai._

 _Tras un corto tiempo, el nuevo rey deseaba junto a su reina formar una familia… y posteriormente después de duros intentos, revisiones y pruebas por parte de los médicos del reino, ambos fueron sorprendidos con la noticia de que la joven muchacha era incapaz de darle un hijo al rey._

 _Aquella noticia devastó al dueño del trono y hundió a la reina en una profunda depresión…_

—Hinata ! – llamo una mujer de cabello corto y ojos marrones – entra ya! La comida está servida.—

—Ya voy mamá! – grito energéticamente el chico de cabellos anaranjados y ojos iguales a los de su madre. Luego de un duro día de trabajo en los campos del rey, el joven se divertía en el patio de su casa con un trozo de madera y un pequeño cuchillo que utilizaba para modelar. Entre sus manos, la silueta de algo parecido a un pájaro se iba formando a medida que el filo de la navaja pasaba por sobre el trozo de leño. Recordando que su madre lo llamaba, tomo ambos objetos, guardándolos dentro de una pequeña bolsita de género que siempre llevaba consigo y entró al humilde hogar.

Hinata Shouyou, había nacido como un humilde campesino en las tierras del rey de Karasuno, su madre, quien ya tenía una edad promedio, ayudaba en los quehaceres del hogar mientras esté trabajaba en las tierras de cultivo del rey para obtener algo de ganancias para alimentarse a él y a su madre. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, los destellos naranjas que el atardecer mostraba simbolizaban la llegada de la noche y el momento de tomar un gran descanso, luego de una jornada completamente agotadora.

Hinata, ya tienes 18 años, una mujer tan vieja como yo no puede estarte gritando frente a todos que la comida ya esta servida – reprochaba la mujer con un puchero formado en su boca mientras servía agua a su joven hijo.

—Mamaaaaaá!— llamó la atención de esta— sabes que llego cansado del trabajo, y lo único que deseo al llegar a casa es descansar y comer tus ricas comidas~ — esto último lo dijo como si de un pequeño cantito se tratase— además... —pauso, tragando un poco de la sopa que había preparado su madre- no tiene nada de malo que mi madre me grite, en realidad… me gusta. Desde que pap—

—No hables de tu padre Shouyou— le detuvo la mujer con cierto aire de disgusto- Desde que tu padre dejó esta vida, me he dedicado al cien por ti, estoy orgullosa de lo que eres y del esfuerzo que pones en cada cosa que haces, y sé que él, desde donde quiera que este, también lo hace — tomo un poco de la sopa antes de continuar- no hablemos de él en la mesa ¿si? — Hinata solo asintió mientras bebía agua, con sus ojos grandes y expresivos.

Terminado la cena, Shouyou se retiró de la mesa a su cuarto, sin antes, despedirse de su madre con un gran beso de buenas noches en su frente. Cerro la puerta de la alcoba y se tiró a su cama derrotado, pensando que el día de mañana tendría que volver a los campos a trabajar, eso le disgustaba un poco, deseaba enormemente conocer más allá de los sitios que habitualmente frecuentaba. Quería conocer el castillo ¿Como seria todo por dentro? ¿Qué clase de comida se estará sirviendo el rey en este preciso momento? Se le hacía agua a la boca solo pensar que tipo de delicias aguardaban en el lugar.

—Algún día entraré— se decía a sí mismo mirando el techo amoblado de maderas de su habitación.

Se levantó retirando las prendas de su cuerpo, para colocar sobre si el pijama que guardaba bajo la pequeña almohada de su cama.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, el canto de los gallos eran su alarma de cada mañana. Se levantó a duras penas y se vistió rápidamente para ir a tomar su desayuno y partir a lo que sería la nueva jornada de trabajo. Saludo a su madre, bebió un tazón de leche caliente y salió de casa masticando el último trozo de pan que le quedaba.

Sus viejas botas hacían sonido con la blanda tierra, durante las mañanas vestía con humildes camisas blancas y pantalones café oscuro, su abrigo era una chaqueta de cuero que anteriormente su padre usaba, aunque le quedaba algo holgada por lo delgada que era su figura.

—Buenos días Shouyou! — saludo una tímida joven rubia de cabellos cortos, uniéndose en su camino hacia los campos.

—Buenos días Yashi! — devolvió con una sonrisa el saludo a su vieja amiga- Lista para trabajar el día de hoy? — dijo antes de bostezar.

— Claro… estoy obligada hacerlo jaja— respondió con cierta ironía en su voz. Pero, para nada molesto, la humilde muchacha era un "amor" de dioses. O así la describía Hinata.

Camino a los campos, siempre se encontraban con campesinos yendo de camino a sus trabajos, señores que de ves en cuando se paseaban por el pueblo a caballo yendo a vigilar algunos de los productos que sus aldeanos producían. Que suerte tenían aquellos que podían producir bienes desde sus propias casas, se decía Shouyou por dentro, realmente era agotador caminar hasta los terrenos del rey y luego devolverse, solo para obtener un poco de dinero, productos y agua para sobrevivir.

Llegando al lugar, pasó por la cerca que permitía el ingreso a las tierras vigilada por dos guardias en la entrada. Caminaba hasta una pequeña vivienda a recoger los materiales que utilizaría y luego se marchaba a cumplir con su labor.

Su piel era blanca como la leche, ni siquiera los fuertes rayos del sol en la mañana lograban mancharla, Shouyou sin duda había heredado la hermosa y delicada piel de su madre, su pelo anaranjado, que jugaba en contra de la gravedad, eran la gran herencia que su padre dejo antes de irse de este mundo.

—Tienes una hermosa piel pequeñito—dijo una voz a sus espaldas llamando la atención de Hinata. Este se giro para corresponder tal halago.

—Gra – gracias- quedo corto de palabras al darse cuenta de que no era un campesino común el que le saludaba, vestía un traje completamente blanco, con adornos dorados y bordeados de color verde agua, una capa del mismo color le cubría la espalda. ¿Qué tipo de persona era esta? Se veía muy diferente a como lucían sus señores — Eres…? — miro con cara de duda.

—Ah! Lo siento pequeñito, olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Oikawa Tooru, hijo y futuro rey de Aoba Johsai — se inclinó haciendo una reverencia. Como cualquier tipo de su clase haría, solo que, frente a un campesino.

— ¿G...Gran rey?! … T...Tú eres un príncipe?! — Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la presentación del joven de cabellos castaños. Era de admitir que era bien guapo, perfectas proporciones y una altura que al menos el joven Hinata envidiaba. — L...Lo siento por mi falta de cortesía — se inclinó bruscamente haciendo una reverencia.

— Tranquilo … tranquilo — dijo el joven con cierta sonrisa para calmar el nerviosismo del menor.

No se veía como una persona aterradora, como solía describir su madre el tipo de príncipes, reyes o señores que habitaban la tierra. Este era casi un ángel para sus ojos, completamente perfecto.

— Dígame príncipe, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? — rompió el silencio incomodo que se había formado- me es extraño que alguien como usted esté por estos lugares…

—Ah! Yo! Haha! Hemos venido junto a mi padre y hermano desde nuestro reino a hacer una visita a tu rey jovencito… hum…—

—H- Hinata! Hinata Shouyou! — se presentó explosivamente al olvidar presentarse con su nombre frente a tan importante persona— lo siento.

—Bien Hinata, pues, continuando con mi humilde historia, he venido a ver a tu rey, junto a mi hermano y mi padre. Como siempre estoy encerrado en el castillo, decidí salir a recorrer las tierras y mira que iba a encontrar a tan amable campesinito en mi paseo — dijo cantando mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Me alegra príncipe, espero no se decepcione de las tierras de nuestro rey— se detuvo para regalarle una amplia sonrisa, solo de esas que Shouyou sabia mostrar— hum … yo, debo seguir trabajando si no le molesta- dijo algo tímido- si me ven perdiendo mi tiempo no lograre consegu-

—Adelante pequeñín — interrumpió — Ah! Pero antes debo hacerte una pregunta Shou~ supongo sabrás que dentro de los reinos, se descubrió gracias a la evolución del hombre, que algunos de estos, podían concebir bebés en sus vientres, así como la mujer lo hace. Estoy en busca de uno en estas tierras, no tengo interés en casarme con una mujer, y tener a un hombre como consorte y padre para mis futuros herederos es mi meta. Yo por supuesto no nací con tal bendición, así que… me comentaron que en este reino habían nacido dos hombres con este tipo de suerte. ¿Sabes de casualidad quienes son?

—¿Hombres? ¿Q...Qué pueden concebir bebés en sus vientres? — se sorprendió ante tal pregunta- N- no tengo idea príncipe, conozco a muy pocos debido a mi estatus social.

—Oh… vaya, debí suponerlo pequeñín — fingió actuando con decepción llevando su palma derecha a su frente- creo que te hable de algo incomodo.

—N- no para nada. P- pero… ¿En sus tierras no nacen este tipo de hombres? — pregunto tímido.

—Son muy pocos los hombres que nacen con este tipo de fortuna. En nuestro reino solo hubieron tres hombres y todos están muertos— sentenció esto último con un aire algo extraño y tétrico que puso la piel de gallina en el peli naranjo.

—Que lamentable…— fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata.

—Bien, me marcho Shou~ fue un agrado conocerte! Esperemos volvernos a ver algún día — se despidió moviendo su mano alegremente caminando hasta donde se suponía había dejado su caballo. Hinata por otro lado, sonreía y miraba el camino hasta que el príncipe abandonó todo rastro en su campo de visión. Luego de eso, un poco nervioso, continuó con su labor.

Llegada la tarde, después de terminado su trabajo, nuestro pequeño se dirigía a su hogar acompañado de Yashi. Ambos habían crecido como vecinos, se conocían bastante bien y habían entablado una relación de amistad muy apegada, quien los viera diría que son hermanos.

—Hoy el sol pegó como nunca en mi cabeza! — se quejaba la rubia con algo de fastidio.

—Tienes razón, lo peor de todo es que el agua era muy poca, quería beberme el agua del pozo completo! Haha! — rio inflando sus mejillas. Luego su expresión se torno un poco más seria y triste.

—¿Pasa algo Hinata? — preguntó con mucha preocupación su compañera, pocas veces se veía así su amigable vecino.

—Hoy … conocí a un príncipe — soltó con voz deprimente.

—¿U- un príncipe?! Woooah! !Eso debió ser súper! — se sorprendió y a la vez celebró la chica mirando a Hinata. Sabía que su joven amigo soñaba con entrar a un castillo, y qué mejor manera si conoces a un príncipe en persona? – P- pero... — cambio su expresión a uno más serio— ¿Por qué luces tan triste Shouyou?

—Él estaba en busca de algo especial… — atino a decir sin quitar su mirada del suelo.

—¿Especial? … ¿Qué cosa Shou? — sabía que algo raro estaba pasando. Y es que Hinata no era esa clase de personas que andan calladas por la vida, mucho menos tristes. Ella describía a su querido amigo como el mismísimo "Sol", su alegría contagiaba a cualquiera que lo viese, su sonrisa era brillante y su cabellera reflejaba su apodo.

—Buscaba a alguien como yo Yashi… -se escucho triste- Buscaba a alguien como yo…


	2. Pergamino II

Quiero adelantarme a subir dos cap. por estar comenzando uvu !  
Que horrible es editar todo esto men! no pensé que fuera tan complicado! X'D

Créditos: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

Pareja principal: KageHina

Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Edad medieval.

Advertencia: Futuro Mpreg.

* * *

PROMESA BAJO LA LUNA  
Miraré la luna, pero te veré a ti

 _Pergamino II: " Hinata Shouyou"_

 _Pasado algunos meses, el rey, quien había perdido toda esperanza de poder tener un hijo, se convenció con la idea de adoptar a dos pequeñas criaturas. Con la aceptación de su amada reina, ambos ordenaron a sus mas fieles sirvientes, traer ante el trono, a cinco niños que cumplieran con los requisitos que ambos pedían. De ellos elegirían a dos y a los otros tres los convertirían en fieles y formados guerreros._

 _Después de días de selección, la fecha de presentación frente al rey había llegado y junto a su amada mujer, se dirigieron al salón real para presenciar y ver con sus propios ojos, a quienes, formarían parte de la realeza. Los ojos del rey y la reina se iluminaron ante tal bellas presencias. Belleza, fuerza de combate, carácter de liderazgo y más importante, que sean hombres._

 _De la selección, dos afortunados jóvenes pasaron a formar parte de la soberanía, como hijos oficiales del señor del trono y su amada reina. Uno, poseía una destreza única en combate, si era bien enseñado, ese chico de seguro lideraría a un gran número de fuerzas militares en el futuro. Por otro lado, el siguiente, poseía una gran habilidad persuasiva y gran capacidad de liderazgo, si era bien educado, podría convertirse en un gran rey._

 _Dos suertudos pequeños, se criaron bajo el abrigo del rey y la reina…_

Llegó a su casa más cansado y triste que nunca. Fue muy difícil fingir delante de su madre que las cosas iban como el quería y a duras penas trago la sopa de gallina que está había preparado, sin embargo, agradeció a todos los dioses que no se diera cuenta. Camino hasta su dormitorio y cerro la puerta con seguro, apoyo su espalda en esta y lentamente cayó al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo su pequeño rostro entre estas.

Allí, donde solamente las paredes le podían ver, comenzó a llorar. Si, es cierto, Hinata había nacido con un don especial, un don que él odiaba, el secreto de su familia y el cual solamente había confiado a su humilde compañera de trabajo y vecina, Yashi. Cuidar del pequeño solecillo fue una tortura para la madre de éste, ya que, como es de esperarse, eran objeto de burla frente al más ignorante y fuente de dinero para aquel que era más inteligente en usarlo. Oikawa Tooru no era el único en busca de un hombre con sus atributos, la tierra era grande, y así como los de la realeza buscaban, también lo hacían aquellos mafiosos obsesionados por el dinero. Hinata era un tesoro en vida.

Después de llorar un rato, decidió salir de casa un momento, antes de que el sol abandonase completamente el lugar. Tomo su pequeña bolsita de genero, se coloco su chaqueta de cuero y salió avisando a su madre que regresaría pronto.

Tomó la misma ruta que utilizaba para ir a trabajar, pero, giró tomando otro atajo por un diferente camino. Esta vez se dirigía más al centro del pequeño pueblo. Los faroles ya estaban encendidos cuando logró percatarse de que la noche había llegado, sintió un poco de frío y cosquilleo en su nariz, era obvio, él no acostumbraba a salir de noche, mucho menos en una tan helada como la de ahora.

Llegó a una vieja banca, puesta al lado de una tienda de herreros, se sentó en ella, mirando perdidamente el lugar. Campesinos caminaban hacia diferentes direcciones, algunos eran jóvenes como él, otros eran adultos con marcas de su mayor edad adheridas a su piel, algunas mujeres se paseaban con sus niños, otras, ofrecían servicios del tipo adultos para conseguir algo de comida para sus familias o quien sabe.

A lo lejos vio un pequeño puesto que ofrecía algo de leche caliente a cambio de algunas monedas. No es como si ganasen mucho los campesinos, pero había ahorrado algo mientras trabajaba, por lo que siempre llevaba monedas en su bolsillo. "Por si acaso" decía él. Se levanto y camino hasta el puesto.

—Quisiera una leche — dijo mostrando unas monedas en su mano. Un viejo anciano se encargaba del lugar, dedujo que sería dueño de ganado, pues la leche no era algo que se ofreciera así sin mas. La gran mayoría de leche que producía un campesino iba a mano de los señores. Este campesino sin duda estaría en aprietos si su señor se enterara.

—Una leche caliente para el joven— dijo el de arrugas mientras de una gran olla de metal sacaba con un gran cucharón un poco de leche. Lo vertió dentro de un jarrón y se lo entregó al de pelos naranjas.

—Muchas gracias — entregó unas monedas y bebió la leche tranquilamente. Luego de finalizar, devolvió el jarrón y se despidió del amable viejo. Supuso que ya era hora de volver a casa, así que sin más, emprendió camino.

Antes de llegar a aquella senda que lo conduciría directamente a su hogar, si ese mismo que usaba para ir a trabajar, pudo divisar un pequeño grupo de caballeros montados a caballo yendo en dirección a donde su hogar y el de otras familias se encontraba. Pensó que serían de la guardia de la noche, por lo cual no presto total atención a ello y continuó caminando tan tranquilamente.

De pronto recordó todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana y nuevamente algo dentro de él se afligió. Llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, para apretar la camisa que llevaba encima, tenía que llegar a casa cuanto antes, necesitaba advertirle a su madre lo que había ocurrido, no podía ocultarle esto, ni aunque la vergüenza lo consumiera por completo. Apuró su paso hasta acercarse lo más posible a su casa, pero algo andaba mal. Los caballeros que hace un rato había visto, estaban detenidos frente a su casa, inmediatamente la piel se le puso de gallina y corrió hasta la vivienda. Ignoro el hecho de que estos estuviesen allí y entró.

Abrió la puerta asustado, buscando con sus ojos a su madre, quien descansaba sentada en la mesa en compañía de alguien más.

—Yahoooooo~! — saludo el príncipe que esa mañana había conocido, con su particular sonrisa. — nos volvemos a encontrar Shou~

—M...mamá! — articulo — !Gr.. Gran rey! ¿Qué sucede? — se acercó a la mesa, se ubico frente al príncipe, al lado de su madre- que sorpresa— fingió sonriendo.

—Shouyou, no me dijiste que esta mañana habías conocido a este apuesto y adorable príncipe! — regaño la madre de este sonriendo. Se sintió aliviado, al menos su madre estaba bien.

—Ah… yo lo olvide— se excuso— estaba muy cansado… — miró nuevamente al joven de cabellos marrones— ¿Qué hace a estas horas por estos lugares príncipe?

—Me enteré de quién es tu madre Shou~ y como me caíste bien, vine a traerle algunos obsequios. ¿Qué te parece? — señalo detrás de él, allí donde Hinata pudo ver, habían unas canastas con lo que él creía, eran frutas, verduras, supuso que algunas leches y dulces — Shouyou~ —llamó su atención nuevamente— No me dijiste que eras un chico especial… — hizo un mohín de suma tristeza, sin perder su encanto.

—¿E- Especial? — pregunto, sabía por dónde iba la conversación, pero quería creer que no era lo que ya estaba imaginando— P...para nada, solo soy un humilde campesino… hehe

—Tú madre me lo ha contado todo, sé que eres la persona que buscaba y ella está muy feliz de que su único hijo se convierta en mi futuro consorte — finalizó esto con una gran sonrisa en modo de celebración.

—¿¡C- Consorte?!— se le heló la piel, no podía creerlo, miró a su madre en busca de explicaciones, esta tomo de sus manos y las jalo hacia su pecho.

—Shouyou~… esta es la oportunidad hijo mío, fuiste bendecido para traer un bebé en tu vientre, pero jamás pensé que sería el de un príncipe y futuro rey — decía con orgullo, sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Lo que en un momento se convirtió en tortura ahora eran la luz de salida a sus problemas y los de su hijo— Es tu destino mi bebé!

No sabia que decir, su mente estaba completamente en blanco. El secreto que había ocultado por años era revelado sólo por unas canastas con fruta ofrecidas de un príncipe al que ni si quiera conocía bien. ¿Qué había de él? ¿Y qué con sus sueños? ¿Alguien se tomo la molestia de pensar en lo que sentía él o lo que quisiera hacer en un futuro?. Pero más allá de eso, aunque la vergüenza, furia, frustración y miles de sentimientos le abundase, estaba la cara de alegría de su madre que hacía un tiempo había olvidado. Sin lugar a dudas, Hinata Shouyou no solo tenia una gran imagen por fuera, poseía un corazón noble y puro, un corazón de esos que fácilmente cedía ante los ojos brillantes de las personas que más amaba.

Esa noche no pudo quejarse de su disconformidad, su madre y el apuesto príncipe conversaron hasta altas horas de la noche, tomando leche y comiendo algunos dulces que el joven traía como obsequio. Hinata, sentado al lado de quien sería su futura pareja, comía y bebía en silencio, fingía apetito, mientras sonreía, más por dentro, se estaba derrumbando. Solo quería ir a encerrarse a su cuarto a llorar y maldecir su fatal destino.

Luego de tanta conversación, Oikawa concordó junto a su madre, llevarse a Hinata esa mañana con él, para presentarlo a su padre. Manifestó lo que sucedería si este aceptaba a Hinata. Ambos, él y su madre, serían llevados a Aoba Johsai, su reino. Donde le darían algunas tierras y obsequios a su madre, asegurando la protección de está, Hinata por otro lado, sería llevado dentro del castillo, para ser entrenado, educado y preparado para el futuro reinado del príncipe.

Esa mañana se levantó a la hora de costumbre, cuando cantan los gallos. Oikawa había pasado la noche en su casa, su madre le ofreció su habitación, sin embargo este aseguró que estaría bien si descansaba en la silla del comedor. Camino sin ganas a la cocina para tomar algo de leche caliente, vio al joven príncipe dormido, sentado de brazos cruzados y su cabeza erguida hacia atrás apoyada en la pared. Se veía tranquilo, paciente. No tomo más atención y desayuno como solía hacer.

Cuando la luz entro por completo por aquellas ventanas, Oikawa decidió que era hora de partir. Había mandado a buscar un caballo extra para su acompañante y algunas prendas decentes, por lo que obligó al chico a tomar un baño antes de salir de casa. Sin más vueltas en el asunto y así como el día pasa a la noche en un pestañear, Shouyou y Oikawa partieron rumbo al castillo de Karasuno, donde alojaba el padre del príncipe. Su madre, desde atrás, miraba con completo orgullo a su hijo marcharse. "Es por tu bien" se dijo con algo de tristeza " _Algún día, apreciaras el don que llevas en tu vientre_ "

Después de un largo rato montando caballo. Hinata logró a lo lejos divisar el Castillo real, el cual siempre había estado entusiasmado por conocer, aunque no de la manera en que ahora lo hacía. Oikawa obligó a todos a apresurar el paso, llegaron hasta la entrada donde la gran puerta de hierro se levantó, obteniendo el pase libre entre las grandes murallas de la fortaleza. Miro todo con detenimiento, las torres de vigilancia, sirvientes, señores, los grandes nobles, caballeriza, potreros, guerreros y guardias reales por todo el lugar, sin duda estaba dentro del castillo.

Bajaron de los caballos en cuanto estuvieron cerca de los potreros, los sirvientes, muy educados, hacían reverencia ante el príncipe y se llevaban a los caballos para alimentarlos y darles de beber. Los caballeros o guardias reales que les acompañaban se unieron a otro grupo que patrullaba por los alrededores, sin antes, por supuesto recibir la aprobación del príncipe.

—Oikawa, donde has estado? — una voz detrás de ambos se escuchó acercarse. Ambos giraron sus cabezas para mirar a la persona que se acercaba.

Un joven guardia, de pelo puntiagudo color café, ojos rasgados como los de un gato, vos grave y tés morena se acercaba con paso apresurado al apuesto Tooru.

—Iwaizumi! — llamó el nombrado felizmente de ver a su guardia personal llegar. — Cumplía con mi misión Iwa~ vengo a presentar a mi padre a mi futuro rey, por no decir reina hehe — rio tapando su boca tímidamente— ¿No es genial? — abrió sus brazos con alegría.

—Tú padre ha decidido volver al castillo, está como loco buscándote estupidokawa — Ah, ese insulto no se lo esperaba Hinata. Podría alguien tratar de esta forma al príncipe? De seguro si él lo decía le cortaban el cuello ahí mismo.

—Iwa~ dile a mi padre que estoy de vuelta, y que traigo a un acompañante conmigo. — el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia y se encamino para cumplir con la orden. Oikawa volvió sus ojos a Hinata—Prepárate mi pequeñín. No tuvimos tiempo para presentarte aquí, así que enviaré una carroza a buscar por tu madre y sus cosas. Espera aquí, iré a preparar mis maletas y vuelvo enseguida.

Sin más, el joven se dirigió hasta unos guardias reales para dar ordenes, y se encamino dentro de los edificios del lugar. Por otro lado, Hinata aún no lo podía creer, ahora tendría que abandonar su tierra sin siquiera haber sido preguntado. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

—Me va dar diarrea — se dijo bajito a sí mismo apretando los puños y sus ojos — Esto no puede estar pasando…

—Hey! — escucho una voz, levanto su cabeza para mirar. Alguien se acercaba y no era alguien que conociese. No encontró al dueño de aquella voz, por lo que giró dubitativo.— Aquí idiota… —señaló— ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? Te mando a llamar el rey? Eres un campesino… no?

Si las miradas mataran, Shouyou ya estaría muerto. Montado sobre un hermoso caballo negro, un joven, de piel morena, pelo negro como la noche y ojos azules profundo como el mar, se pararon frente de él. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro, capa y bordados negros, botas hasta la rodilla y unos pequeños detalles dorados adornaban su chaqueta. A lo lejos pudo ver el símbolo de Aoba Johsai.

—Soy Kageyama Tobio — levantó su voz— Hijo del rey de Aoba Johsai. Quién eres tú?

Si algo odiaba, es que lo trataran de idiota.

— Soy Hinata Shouyou, antiguo campesino de Karasuno, futuro consorte de Oikawa Tooru y rey de Aoba Johsai — Si que eres idiota Hinata. Si que lo eres dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Acabas de hacer tu tumba.


	3. Pergamino III

Ujuju no sé qué tan seguido subire pero es esperanzador decirles que tengo ya 3 cap más avanzados.  
el bichito de escribir me pico fuerte, sobre todo ahora que estoy en cama ...

seh los primeros cap siempre son aburridos porque debes crear enlaces con los personajes así como una explicación que los conlleva a actuar y bla bla pero todo es por algo -v-

Créditos: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

Pareja principal: KageHina

Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Edad medieval.

Advertencia: Futuro Mpreg.

* * *

PROMESA BAJO LA LUNA  
Miraré la luna, pero te veré a ti

Pergamino III: "Olvida todo… el destino ya lo ha decidido por ti"

 _Bajo duros entrenamientos y lecciones de aprendizaje, la personalidad y vida de ambos hermanos se fue formando. Crecieron juntos, rodeados de riquezas, el rey y la reina eran los mas felices, sin duda, agradecían haber tomado tal decisión de adoptar a esos pequeñuelos. No solo eran su felicidad, ahora, también, sabían que serían sus más grandes orgullos._

 _Esos dos jóvenes, se convertirían en dos grandes pilares para el reino…_

—¿Futuro consorte de Oikawa dices? — pregunto el azabache con su ceño fruncido — Ah… — se relajo— ese idiota y sus caprichos — refunfuñó por lo bajo ignorando al pequeño Hinata.

—S...sí, me ha escogido y me presentara al rey, digo… tu padre, osea el rey — estaba temblando, decía incoherencias. Y se arrepentía por haber dicho algo tan delicado de manera tan descuidada.

—Oh futuro consorte, ¿Olvidas tus modales con el hijo del rey? ¿Qué diría mi padre si el futuro de su reino queda en manos de alguien que siquiera sabe hacer una reverencia? — dijo Kageyama mirando entre ojo a Hinata.

—L...lo siento… —Hizo una reverencia brusca, mientras temblaba—Estoy algo nervioso…

—Levanta la cabeza Hinata — escuchó del otro lado la voz del príncipe Tooru acercarse — no muestres modales con mi estúpido hermanito. — dijo burlonamente — Yahooo~ Tobio~ —saludo— ya estas listo para marchar por lo que veo…

—Estuve buscándote por el pueblo, los campos y esas mierdas. Se suponía que estarías aquí temprano — antes de continuar hablando, vio como los guardias reales que traían desde sus tierras se formaban cerca de la entrada/salida del castillo. — como sea... — agregó, mirando de soslayo a Hinata— apresúrate, nuestro padre partirá.

—Tobio~ — llamó la atención Oikawa a lo que esté miro— Podrías traerle un caballo a Hinata? Debo recibir a su madre y darle instrucciones. Por favor, encárgate de ese pequeño detalle por tu hermanito, ¿sí?

Kageyama vio como Tooru caminaba hasta la entrada, en los muros, pasando la gran puerta de metal. Devolvió su vista a Hinata, que tímidamente observaba como el príncipe de cabellos café desaparecía.

— Hinata...- llamó para atraer su atención. Bajo de su caballo y lo tomo por las riendas— sígueme. –ordenó, a lo que esté acató de inmediato.

Se adentraron hasta el potrero, el pequeño pudo observar desde la entrada a Kageyama sacando de uno de los corrales a un caballo, colocando las monturas e implementos. Noto que la altura de esté era un poco menor que la de Oikawa, sin embargo más alto que él. No tenían parecido, no asimilaba compartir la misma sangre, era algo extraño.

—Príncipe — llamó desde la entrada, un poco nervioso- T...tú no te pareces en nada a Oikawa. ¿Enserio son hermanos?

Desde ya, pudo notar como el pelinegro caminaba hacia él con el caballo atado y listo para montar. No hubo contestación a esa pregunta, había metido la pata de seguro. Otra característica de Hinata, era que no podía "no ser sincero". Le costaba mentir, odiaba hacerlo, y como decía su madre "No existen preguntas tontas, sino tontos que no las hacen"… es solo, que Hinata no sabía adecuar eso a las situaciones y se le escapaba de las manos.

El de cabellos oscuros se acercó hasta él y colocó al caballo a su lado, miró a Hinata unos segundos y luego, como si se tratase de un niño rodeo con sus manos la pequeña cintura de esté para intentar levantarlo, tomándolo desprevenido.

—¿¡Q...Qué haces?! – preguntó el de ojos marrones asustado y avergonzado— T...Tú.

—No te voy a besar si eso piensas, idiota— contestó fríamente, exaltando el corazón del joven Hinata— te voy a subir a tu caballo… o ayudarte, si eso suena mejor para ti.

—¡N...no necesito tu ayuda! —soltó el agarre del pelinegro — ¡puedo hacerlo yo solo! ¿Eh? ¡Para que sepas, no soy un niño y ser campesino y trabajar duro me ha dado mucha fuerza! — hizo un mohín de reproche, mostrando, sus "musculosos brazos".

—Oh… bien. Hazlo entonces… quiero ver como te subes — Reto el de orbes azules. Cruzándose de brazos anticipándose a una escena de burla— vamos… súbete.

Hinata, enfurecido, giro hacia el caballo. Recién se había percatado que era diferente, era de un color dorado perlado hermoso, brillante, su cola y cabellera caían en un deslumbrante rubio claro. Se quedo boquiabierto durante unos segundos.

—Será tu caballo … — dijo Kageyama sacándolo de trance— Oikawa me pidió personalmente que lo preparase para ti. Ahora te pertenece.

—¿¡M...mi caballo?! ¿¡D...de verdad?! — se giró con los ojos como platos, sorprendido— Siempre quise tener un caballo! —grito saltando feliz. Luego recordó como lo había obtenido y volvió a enmudecer. Su rostro se convirtió en uno de tristeza.

—Hinata… —llamó la atención de esté. Para hacerle una pregunta, sin embargo, cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos directamente, quiso ignorarla— Ya debemos irnos, súbete al caballo —tomó a su caballo y lo monto. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y apresuro con un gesto para que Shouyou lo hiciera. Quien, rápidamente obedeció.

Si que lo había hecho rápido, y con una increíble fuerza. Si, el chico tenía razón, era fuerte y ágil, " _una lastima que todo eso se vea contrarrestado por su estupidez_ " se dijo entre pensamiento. Sin más, fueron en marcha, para unirse a los demás.

Salieron al mediodía del castillo, para emprender camino a lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Hinata montaba su caballo por delante del carruaje de su madre, acompañado de dos caballeros reales, mas adelante, el carro del rey era acompañado por algunos guardias a cada lado y en su frente, dirigían ambos príncipes.

Los nervios se habían disipado de Hinata por un momento, pero ahora que todo era casi como un sueño, las preguntas y temores nacían. Sabia de antemano que esta no era la vida que deseaba, no para él. Pero se auto convencía de que hacer feliz a su madre dejaría en segundo plano todo por lo cual tendría que pasar de ahora en adelante. Callado y sumiso, no, él no era así, pero por su progenitora seria capas de vestir faldas y pintarse la cara como una mujer.

Movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados cuando se percató de los torcidos pensamientos que estaba teniendo y de las cosas que imaginaba. Retomó su mirada hacia el camino, después de algunos minutos, se encontraban adentrando un iluminado bosque.

El sonido de las hojas, el viento y los pequeños animales que se veían juguetear a su alrededor, le relajaban, y los envidiaba. Él también quería ser igual de libre que ellos.

—Hinata... — la voz de Tooru lo sacó de sus fantasías.

—Príncipe — dijo asustado.

—Dime Tooru~ pequeñín. Solo quería acompañarte un rato… — se atrevió a decir con un semblante cálido. Aquel hombre, para los ojos de Hinata, parecía un Ángel. No se cansaría de repetirlo — ¿Tengo algo en mi cara? — cuestiono cuando se fijó en la mirada del de cabellos naranjos.

—¡N...no! — se sobresalto — Es solo… que pareces muy genial — se atrevió a decir.

—¡Haha! — rio el príncipe peinando su cabello de alguna forma presumida— Con el tiempo, te darás cuenta de que puedo ser eso… y mucho más. — eso ultimo lo dijo muy seriamente— Por cierto Shou~ … lamento que todo haya sido tan rápido. Pretendía llevarte a mis tierras unos días después pero las cosas se apuraron, espero no estés molesto…

—N...no, no te preocupes. Solo le pido… cuidar bien de mi madre — dijo preocupado— ya he aceptado este camino, por — ¡Por favor cuide bien de mi! — hizo una pequeña inclinación. Esa no era la persona que solía ser. " _Debo ser agradecido_ " pensaba.

—De eso no te preocupes mi pequeño Shou~ mientras estés bajo mis cuidados, todo estará bien. Aunque me parece extraño que no hayas mostrado resistencia desde un principio. En fin — recalco—Nos tomará al menos unos dos o tres días llegar. Iré adelante, si necesitas algo, solo envía a un guardia avisarme. —sin mas, apresuro el trote de su caballo, cuando Hinata le llamo nuevamente.

—¡P...príncipe! ¡M...muchas gracias por el caballo!— gritó, haciendo que este otro voltease su rostro.

—Oh… cuida de él ¿si? Y escógele un nombre apropiado. — dicho esto, se marchó completamente de su lado, perdiéndose de vista del peli naranjo.

Los días de marcha hacia el castillo no fueron tan complicados como pensaba, cada cierto tiempo se detenían ya sea por cosas de higiene personal otras veces para comer o beber algo, o simplemente hacían un alto en pequeños pueblos para abastecer de comida a los caballos. Durante todo el camino, jamás pudo ver al rey, este era muy cuidadoso, siquiera asomaba su cabeza por la ventana del coche. Durante los descansos, su madre, muy feliz observando todo, no dejaba de comentar a Shouyou, lo que les esperaría más adelante, la mujer soñadora, no esperaba la hora de ver a su hijo vestido con hermosas prendas y rodeado de los más exquisitos alimentos, esté por otro lado, si bien, le hacía feliz ver a su madre tan emocionada, una parte de él se destruía en silencio a medida que avanzaban.

"Es por ti mamá" … quería decir.

La noche se acercaba, se alejó de sus pensamientos completamente cuando pudo contemplar no muy a lo lejos, el castillo donde vivía el joven príncipe y su familia. También, percibió la instalación de un pueblo, donde supuso vivían los campesinos, no se veía para nada mal, no de la manera en que él recordaba su aldea. "De seguro, las condiciones de vida aquí son mejores" pensó, de cierto modo eso le alegraba, por su madre y las personas que habitaban Aoba Johsai.

Pasando aquel lugar, continuaron con su marcha, se iban adentrar en un pequeño bosque antes de salir frente a un puente, que dirigía directamente a la realeza. Hinata solo deseaba llegar pronto, tres días de viaje eran agotadores y su espalda ya le dolía. Sus ojos, iban ya casi cerrados cuando entraron por la arboleda. Intento abrirlos, pero costaba un mundo luchar contra el cansancio.

De pronto, un ruido lo sacó de su nube, abrió los ojos de golpe, observando que sucedía mas adelante, si sus vista no le engañaba un grupo de caballeros montados a caballo se dirigían apresuradamente en su dirección, pero estos no lucían de la misma forma que los guardias reales. Era extraño.

Y todo pasó en cosa de segundos, los dos primeros caballos pasaron por su lado así como el viento en invierno, cortando la cabeza de los guardias reales que le acompañaban, los otros, que se habían detenido más adelante, dieron una emboscada a los guardias reales del rey, asesinándolos con sus grandes espadas con una agilidad envidiable. Una luz comenzó a nacer de la carroza en la que iba el rey, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, el soberano era asesinado y quemado frente a sus narices.

El olor al humo comenzaba a invadir sus fosas nasales, busco con la mirada a alguno de los príncipes, pero el fuego, que había tomado control de la caballeriza del carruaje, no le dejaba ver lo suficiente. Los culpables de aquel asesinato, se percataron de su presencia y comenzaron a cabalgar en su dirección, tomó algo de aliento, recordó que detrás de él iba su madre, giró su caballo asustado y se abrió camino velozmente donde su madre se encontraba, pero antes de que pudiese detenerse a mirar, las correas de su caballo eran tomados y arrastrados rápidamente, saliéndose del camino para entrar entre la gran plantación de árboles. Sus grandes ojos, buscaban asustadamente al responsable de tal acto, "voy a morir" se decía "Este es mi fin". Unos segundos después pudo reconocer el símbolo de Aoba Johsai.

—¿¡Q- Qué haces maldita sea?! — grito el peli naranjo enfadado— ¡Mi madre está allí!

—Ella no está ahí — confirmó la persona — guarda silencio…

—K...Kage. ¿¡Príncipe?! — Se sorprendió de oír su voz — ¡En qué… momento… tú… mi madre… los asesinos! –giró su cabeza nuevamente, perdiendo de vista el camino.

—¡Hinata! — detuvo ambos caballos el pelinegro mirando directamente los ojos marrones- debemos escapar! … comprendes lo grave de la situación? Debo llevarte al castillo ahora.

—¡P- pero mi madre maldita sea! — explotó en rabia — ¿Dónde está Tooru?! ¿¡Qué sucedió con los demás?! ¡Los asesinos! — gritaba.

—No hay tiempo para eso— cortó la conversación y echó a correr los caballos nuevamente. Debía salir lo más rápido del oscuro bosque para cruzar el puente y poner a toda la realeza en alerta. Oikawa e Iwaizumi habían desaparecido de su vista, por lo que las probabilidades de que estuvieran vivos eran escasas y si lo estaban, sabía que estarían detrás de las murallas para dar el mismo aviso que él estaba por hacer. Salieron velozmente del bosque, unos cuantos guardias que se habían percatado del fuego emanado por la carroza fueron a su búsqueda tan pronto como los vieron, Kageyama alertó a estos para que dieran aviso y levantaran rápidamente la gran puerta y les permitieran el paso. Una vez allí dentro, abandonó su negro caballo al cuidado de un criado y emprendió carrera hasta donde Hinata creía se encontraba la reina, el gran edificio principal.

" _Quédate cerca de los establos, enviaré sirvientes para que te resguarden en alguna habitación_ " fue todo lo que el de ojos azules ordenó antes de correr. A trote suave se dirigió donde le habían señalado, bajo de su caballo y espero. No podía creerlo… "es un sueño verdad?" decía por lo bajo con una expresión frustrante en su rostro y puños apretados. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro con delicadeza, levantó su nublada vista para reconocer a la persona que se dirigía a su persona.

—No te preocupes Shou~ — dijo el príncipe de cabellos marrones con una gran y fingida sonrisa. Estaba completamente hecho un desastre, sangre en algunas partes de su ropa y polvo esparcido por su cara— Tooru ha llegado a casa…

—¡M...Mi madre!— decía a punto de quebrarse por completo.

—Hinata — le abrazo esté. El contacto con el príncipe le hizo sentir incómodo. Por lo que se alejó disimuladamente — Todo estará bien… lo prometo.

—¿¡E- Ella esta muerta?! ¿¡Qué sucedió con ella?! ¡Dime príncipe! ¿¡Qué sucedió con mi madre?! –rompió en llanto, sentía una profunda presión en su pecho. Se le estaba saliendo de las manos toda esta situación.

—Iwaizumi — ordenó tomando una postura más seria— Hinata no se encuentra bien, llévalo a un cuarto.

—Como ordene – respondió el moreno, tomando lugar al lado de Hinata — vamos…

—¿¡A donde vas Oikawa?! – debatió entre lágrimas antes de seguir a Iwaizumi.

—A poner en orden este desastre... – Argumento antes de dejarlo.


	4. Pergamino IV

Anoche me quedé hasta tarde escribiendo !

Créditos: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

Pareja principal: KageHina

Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Edad medieval.

Advertencia: Futuro Mpreg.

* * *

PROMESA BAJO LA LUNA  
Miraré la luna, pero te veré a ti

Pergamino IV: "Aún así está decidido a avanzar."

 _La relación entre ambos hermanos era de maravilla, eran inseparables. Amaban luchar en el patio con sus grandes espadas de madera, a lo lejos, los sirvientes miraban con satisfacción lo lejos que ambos habían llegado. Sus padres, el rey y la reina, se mantenían más ocupados que de costumbres, administrando y vigilando que todo se cumpliera dentro y fuera de las fortalezas, por lo que ambos chicos acostumbraron a valerse por si mismos en ausencia de estos._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo, para que los pequeños cachorros se convirtieran en grandes, apuestos y temibles bestias. Sin embargo, la ausencia de sus padres durante su crecimiento, afecto indiscutiblemente la relación de ambos._

 _La ambición consumía a uno de los jóvenes hermanos…_

Una habitación completamente amplia con una cama grande y acogedora, fue entregada a Shouyou tiempo después de encontrarse con el príncipe. Las noticias de lo que había acontecido hace una hora exactamente atrás, ya eran pan en boca de todo Aoba Johsai. Con nuevas prendas sobre la cama, el pequeño Hinata tomaba disposición para tomar un baño. Sin antes, ser interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Adelante— dijo esperando ver la cara de quien se asomaba tras la gran puerta de madera. Un criado del lugar, abría la puerta, permitiéndole el paso a una mujer, que traía en sus manos una bandeja con jugo acompañado de frutas y comida. Las dejaron sobre el velador que se posicionaba al lado de su cama, hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon. No tuvo tiempo de agradecerles o preguntarles por lo que pasaba.

Se sentía diferente, así que esta era la vida que anhelaba conocer? A lo mejor su decepción no era por ello "seguramente es por mamá" dijo frustradamente. Se sentó a orillas de la cama, para mirar mas de cerca la comida. Su estómago gruñía de hambre, por lo que se adelanto a tomar una migaja de pan para aliviarlo. Lo metió a su boca, su cara se transformo en uno de satisfacción, jamás había probado algo así, cerró sus ojos engullendo tan exquisito trozo de panecillo.

—Es pan dulce — dijo una voz a su lado.

—Kagw…Prín-chipe Kagw-eyama- dijo mientras masticaba. El joven de cabellos negros estaba parado frente a su cama, en una postura de descanso. Al parecer había tomado un baño, su pelo lucia mojado y llevaba nuevas prendas, no muy diferentes de las que acostumbraba a llevar.

—¿Sabe bien? – pregunto serio. Acercándose un poco más, colocándose frente a Hinata.

—Una vez mi madre me preparo pan relleno con miel, pero el sabor de esto es diferente. Es como si la miel hubiera hecho "swooh" y "swaah" con el pan — respondió entusiasmado señalando y moviendo los brazos como un niño.

—¿Swooh? ¿Swaah? — Intentaba entender el azabache. Seguro era el idioma de los campesinos.

—¡Esto esta de maravilla príncipe! — sonrió plenamente. Seguramente comer le aliviaría la carga y frustración que hace unos minutos le comenzaban a invadir.

—Dime Kageyama… no me gusta que me llamen príncipe. Es muy infantil — su voz sonaba más a una orden que a un pedido personal. El otro solo asintió mientras probaba unas uvas — Las cosas se han salido de control por lo que acaba de suceder, Aoba Johsai está de luto después de la muerte de mi padre… y…

—K...Kageyama… ¿estás triste? — preguntó directamente. Ese chico siempre decía lo que pensaba, pero esto, iba acompañado de un tono amable pues estaba sintiéndose igual o peor que el peli negro.

—No lo sé — fue lo único que respondió el otro mirando la cama de Hinata, para no tener que mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Hace un tiempo perdí a mi padre también… — dijo atrayendo la atención de Kageyama, dejando los bocadillos de lado y jugando con sus manos. Su padre era un tema triste en su corazón — quizá puedo entender lo que sientes…

—D...De todos modos no vine aquí a hablarte de mis sentimientos— cambió el curso del tema el más gruñón— solo venía a corroborar de que las cosas aquí estuvieran bien antes de partir.

—¿Partir? ¿A donde? — Realmente no le importaba saber, pero luego del transcurso de los acontecimientos, viendo en claro que Aoba se había quedado sin rey, no era de extrañar que estuvieran las cosas revueltas. Tenía curiosidad de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

—Iré personalmente a revelar la noticia de lo acontecido a otros territorios, así como también a advertir del peligro. —dijo con aire de cansancio.

—¡P...pero eso es peligroso Kageyama! Tú vida est-

—Está bien… —interrumpió— Estoy acostumbrado a la lucha, y debo hacerlo por el bien de todos. Por el bien que mi padre quería para su pueblo…

No lograba entender los sentimientos del azabache. Le ponía los pelos de punta su mal carácter, pero había algo en sus palabras …"angustia" pensó. Por un momento dudo si el joven tenia sentimientos hacia su padre, ya que no se veía muy afectado con su muerte, pero ahora suponía y entendía que su carácter era así, muy diferente al de él.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Kageyama se percató que estaba robándole tiempo al muchacho por lo que decidió retirarse del lugar. Hinata por otro lado, tomo un baño que había sido preparado anteriormente por una anciana y se dispuso a colocar sus nuevas ropas, se miró frente a un gran espejo que yacía a un lado del baño.

Salió de habitación con ganas de conocer el lugar, la curiosidad era grande. El segundo piso solo eran pasillos con habitaciones, supuso, por lo que decidió bajar por las escaleras en forma de espiral. Llegando al primer piso, pudo ver algunas habitaciones, un comedor amplio donde supuso, comían los príncipes y reyes, una estancia, donde podrían tomar el té y contar chistes hasta tarde, la mente de Hinata era muy inocente. Por otro lado, un gran aposento, seguramente donde se reunían a celebrar victorias de guerras, batallas o cumpleaños, un sin fin de salas muy espaciosas que no se comparaban a lo que eran hasta hace unos días su humilde hogar.

Encontró una salida hacia el patio principal, le parecía algo sospechoso que después de todo lo ocurrido no se haya topado con gente en el camino. De todos modos no es como si lo quisiera, prefería estar solo.

Camino hasta el centro del patio, algunos sirvientes se paseaban de un lugar a otro, llevando algunos platos, bandejas sucias, otros llevando los caballos a los potreros, etc.

Miro hacia el cielo, descubriendo un hermoso cielo estrellado, la luna estaba por encima de él.

" _Magnífica_ " dijo inconscientemente en voz alta. Se sentía diferente, angustiado, ¿cómo podía verse la luna tan esplendorosa cuando el sol no estaba allí?, se sentía como aquel astro, solo y frío.

—¿Que miras jovencito? — dijo una adorable voz a sus espaldas. Estaba tan asombrado por la luna que no volteo a mirar de quien se tratase.

—Miro la solitaria Luna — contestó sin interrumpir lo que hacía.

—Solitaria… ¿Tú también piensas que la Luna esta sola verdad? — respondió esa voz, posicionándose a su lado.

—¿Piensa lo contrario? — dijo, luego desvió la mirada, para ver la cara de su acompañante. Una hermosa mujer, de cabellera y ojos negros, llevaba un vestido celeste claro, sus ojos se veían algo hinchados y en su cara, se podía adivinar su edad, pues sus ya notadas arrugas la delataban.

—Hace un tiempo, uno de mis hijos me hizo la misma pregunta — comenzó a responder, posando sus oscuros ojos en el brillante satélite — Las personas piensan que la Luna se encuentra sola por no tener al sol a su lado. Sin embargo ignoran el porqué ella es tan brillante de noche…

—¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó confuso.

La mujer dio un pequeño suspiro sonriendo para si misma antes de responder.

—Te encomiendo esta tarea jovencito. Descubre el por qué la Luna no está sola y brilla tanto por las noches… Su felicidad no depende del sol. En fin, debo volver a mis aposentos, buenas noches.

Compartieron una última mirada y la mujer se encaminó hasta la entrada del edificio principal para subir a su habitación.

¿Quién era esa mujer? Se preguntaba internamente extrañado, había un aire de dulzura y tristeza en esa persona lo que atrajo completamente su atención. Escucho ruido de caballerías proveniente del otro patio, en donde se encontraban los establos y el pozo, cerca de la torre del homenaje. Camino rápidamente para ver que estaba sucediendo, desde donde estaba, vio como una fila de caballeros de guardia se formaba, para lo que imaginaba, sería una salida a terreno. Pero cambió totalmente de parecer cuando entre todas las personas, vio a Oikawa junto a su fiel escudero y guardia real Iwaizumi dando algunas instrucciones. Más atrás… vio al joven de orbes azules, montando su negro caballo.

Ahora lo recordaba. Kageyama partiría esa noche a emprender marcha hacia los otros reinos, se armó de valor y se acercó al de cabellos castaños.

— Shou~ mi vida — saludo Oikawa sonriendo. "Mi vida"… eso sonrojo e incomodo un poco al pequeño— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Salí a tomar algo de aire, no me gusta estar encerrado – declaró observando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. – ¿Tú… también vas?

—¿Qué sucede pequeño, te frustra estar lejos de mi cuidado verdad? No te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí cuidándote — puso su mano sobre el suave pelo de Hinata —

—Oh… bien— Se dejó acariciar. Comenzaba a sentir un gran afecto por el joven príncipe, que le cuidase y tratase de esa manera, realmente le agradaba. Por un momento, se imaginó a su lado, y pensó, que las cosas no serían tan malas como anteriormente pensaba. Es solo que odiaba la idea de ser la "Reina" en este asunto. Borro lo loca idea de su cabeza percatandose de lo absurdo que eran sus pensamientos otra vez.

—Ya es casi medianoche — le hizo salir de trance la voz de Iwaizumi, alertando a Tooru que la caballería de Kageyama saldría pronto.

—Está todo listo— se acercó el azabache montando su caballo- Ya debemos partir.

—Buena suerte Tobio~ —dijo seriamente su hermano, dándole su señal de aprobación para que saliera a cumplir con su misión — Debo ir hablar con los consejeros reales Shouyou, vuelve a tus aposentos, necesitas descansar — dicho esto, el de cabellos castaños regaló una última mirada a su hermano y se marchó junto a su guardia.

—K...Kageyama! — llamó la atención del joven, el pequeño — ¡Buena suerte!... — dijo, regalándole una sonrisa.

—No la necesito… idiota— eso había sonado a burla.

—Enserio…tu carácter alisa mi cabellera — reprocho inflando sus mejillas.

—Eso no lo hace tu estupidez? — seguía con el juego.

—Créeme que tu carácter de vieja es peor— condenó con una mirada desafiante.

Kageyama iba a contestar algo, pero la interrupción de uno de los guardias para apurar la partida lo sacó del juego. Por un momento, una pequeña, muy pequeñísima parte, quería quedarse allí, con el bobo chico de pelos naranjas y olvidar todos sus problemas.

—Kageyama — nuevamente llamó la atención Hinata — Cuando vuelvas… ¡enséñame a pelear!

—¿Qué recibiría a cambio de eso? — cuestiono — ¿me darás pan con miel?

—No exactamente Kageyama… — respondió con confianza— ¡Un rival! … ¡seré tu rival Kageyama Tobio!

—Ya veremos…vuélvete fuerte Hinata Shouyou — dijo dando media vuelta para marcharse— encontraremos a tu madre...- El pequeño sintió una gran emoción invadir su pecho, esas palabras fueron fuerzas extras para que lograra recomponerse.

—¡T- Tengo una pregunta! – grito el chico con sus ojos brillantes-

—¿Mmm? — giró su cabeza — ¿Qué sucede?

—¿C- Cómo se llama tu caballo … Kageyama? – pregunto un poco avergonzado por la pregunta.

"Noche" … Fue todo lo que escucho responder antes de que el capitán y príncipe del castillo se marcharse.


	5. Pergamino V

Créditos: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

Pareja principal: KageHina

Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Edad medieval.

Advertencia: Futuro Mpreg.

* * *

PROMESA BAJO LA LUNA  
Miraré la luna, pero te veré a ti

Pergamino V: "Llámalo … Intuición "

 _Así como en todo reino, jóvenes nacían con la suerte de convertirse en reyes mientras otros lo hacían destinados a entregar su vida para que de ello una muralla se levantara. La vida durante esos días era difícil, injusta para algunos como de fortuna para otros._

 _Bajo un humilde techo, un par de amantes, se convertían en familia. Su primer hijo nacía del hinchado vientre de una mujer que ahogaba su boca en llanto de felicidad. Trapos sucios, baldes con agua, algo de fuego para aumentar el calor, una nueva cama, recibían en sus paños a una nueva vida._

 _Un dócil bebé de cabellos naranjas, blanco como la nieve y de grandes ojos marrones, traía atado a su vientre, un humilde destino…_

Habían transcurrido dos días desde el trágico incidente. Cabalgar sin parar para poder informar de lo ocurrido era agotador, sobre todo en tiempos de verano donde algunas noches eran completamente secas. Con la boca entreabierta inhalando el espeso viento que chocaba contra su cara a duras penas , dirigiendo en el extremo delantero, Kageyama completamente exhausto, emprendía camino a Karasuno.

No faltaba mucho para que el astro se dejase ver por sobre las montañas, deseaba llegar antes de que eso sucediera. Normalmente, una persona como él dirigiría a su escuadrón sin necesidad de esforzarse, pero llevaba noches sin dormir, luchaba constantemente con el gran deseo de detenerse y lanzarse al suelo solo para cerrar sus ojos unos segundos. Pero su fortaleza mental era fuerte, la trágica muerte de su padre no tenia navegando entre penumbras, confundido e impacientado. Necesitaba respuestas…

—Kageyama Tobio, Príncipe e hijo heredero al trono de Aoba Johsai, se presenta — dijo un guardia alto, cabellos café y barbilla cuadriculadamente pronunciada.

—Hazle pasar, Asahi — Ordenó el soberano en el salón real mientras terminaba de ser atendido por algunos sirvientes. Vestía un traje finamente negro, con detalles anaranjados en cada brazo de los cuales pequeños pájaros emergen, sobre esto, una capa negra, la cual terminaba en el suelo convirtiéndose en un hermoso plumaje negro azulado.

El tranquilo guardia real obedeció, señalando a sus espaldas para que el joven de pelo oscuro pasará al lugar. Tomando lugar detrás de él.

—Kageyama… — nombró el moreno, de pelo corto, ojos medianamente grandes y café – Que sorpresa, ¿qué haces por aquí? Partiste hace unos días, pensé que estarías en Aoba.

—Lamento ser portador de malas noticias Rey Sawamura, pero la situación es grave en mis tierras —dijo el nombrado.

—¿Qué sucede Kageyama? ¿Algo pasó con el rey? – pregunto más interesado y preocupado en el asunto.

—Mi padre ha fallecido…no, en realidad, ha sido asesinado — corrigió — fuimos sorprendidos en plena noche, solo a un poco de distancia del castillo. Debo avisar a los demás reinos, Aoba Johsai podría estar en peligro, y frente a ello, puede que necesite aliad-

—Detente un momento Príncipe… — dijo el joven rey— ¿Dices que esto fue una emboscada? –se detuvo. Luego de un largo silencio retomo - Tenían las intenciones de matar al rey… —dijo mas como confirmación que duda.

—Exactamente— respondió firme.

—No necesitas decírselo a nadie Kageyama – cerro sus ojos, pensando- en este momento cualquiera es sospechoso, inclusive los aliados de tu padre.

—Qué intenta decir?… — cuestiono confuso.

—Un campesino no mataría a su rey por mero capricho … un campesino no esta a la altura de enfrentar a guardias reales de la fortaleza. Un comerciante del mercado negro tampoco lo haría, no al menos solo — refuto — Para que pudieran atravesar el escudo del rey y asesinarlo … se necesitarí-

—Se necesitarían caballeros a la misma altura de pelea que un guardia real — completo. Había estado ignorando ese detalle, no eran simples matones montados a caballo, el rey tenia razón, un simple hombre vestido con armas sin experiencia en lucha difícilmente podría atravesar la defensa del gobernante. Si algo admiraba Tobio de Sawamura, era su capacidad de razonamiento y paz frente a un problema, era el tipo de hombres que piensa muy delicadamente, intuye de manera rápida y pelea con una concordia inmutable.

—No necesitas aliados en estos momentos Kageyama— dijo un chico de pelo platinado y tés pálida acercándose por un costado del trono. Un consejero del rey – Lo que necesitas ahora es tener el control de tu pueblo… junto con tu hermano.

—¿Q...qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? – Pregunto. No era de extrañar que estuviera confuso, Kageyama era experto en algunas cosas, pero en otras simplemente no tenía cabeza. Nunca le interesó mucho el trabajo de su padre, gobernar sonaba aburrido para él. Recordaba cuando su madre les hablaba de sus sueños en el que ambos hermanos se convirtiesen en reyes algún día, deseando ver una hermosa corona reposando sobre sus cabezas, siempre se mostraba no muy interesado en el tema, sin embargo su hermano mostro mas curiosidad por aprender.

—Deberían proclamar a uno de los hijos del fallecido, como rey. ¿No te parece? — respondió calmadamente.

—No estoy preparado para eso… en realidad… no lo deseo. — bajo su mirada al suelo, el peso que sentía en este momento sobre sus hombros lo desesperaba. El rey como el consejero se miraron un poco curiosos por sus palabras – En ese caso… creo que mi hermano es la mejor opción — levantó su mirada – él ha manejado las cosas en el reino mejor que yo, tiene la compañía de alguien que se convertirá en su comprometido, tiene más posibilidades de dejar herencia en este momento que yo. Creo que … él está preparado Sugawara.

—Espera — lo detuvo el de pelos claros — ¿Dices que ya encontró pareja?

—Un campesino de aquí consejero, él pidió autorización para llevarse al agricultor capaz de heredar — le respondió Sawamura — Hinata Shouyou, de Karasuno.

—P...pero… ¿cómo es que lo encontró? Digo… ¡no es fácil localizar personas de su tipo! — cuestiono Sugawara- Ni siquiera nosotros podríamos saberlo, no hay prueba física que pueda señalarnos que lo es.

—En realidad… mi hermano tiene una intuición temible. Sabe como escoger a sus víctimas, y también como comprarlas. Solo basto con un poco de ofrendas a la madre del joven para que contase la verdad — respondió el peli negro.

—Realmente… es intimidante— concluyó Sugawara.

Kageyama fue invitado a pasar la noche bajo el gran techo del rey. Un cuarto fue preparado con algunas comidas y ropas de vestir. Después de haber tomado un baño, se lanzo a la cama como un niño con los brazos extendidos y cayó de golpe en un profundo sueño.

—Hay algo que no me convence en toda esta historia Daichi… — Recostados sobre la cama real, Sugawara acariciaba el cabello del moreno con paciencia, estaban completamente desnudos.

—Qué piensas Suga? — Preguntó el mayor preocupado de su amante.

—N...No quiero hacer insinuaciones malas, pero… ¿no te parece algo extraño? — Comenzó— Oikawa encontró una compañía días previos a la muerte del rey.

—¿Qué insinúas Suga? — demandó el mayor un poco molesto— No estarás pensando que-

—¿Qué otra razón habría para matar al rey, Sawamura? – Sentenció. El moreno silencio, sabía que Suga era realmente temible cuando hablaba en serio – Ayudemos a Kageyama, Daichi. Tu me haz dicho que es como un hermano para ti… Además, Ese tal Hinata, es de Karasuno, si él resulta ser una persona común y corriente, quién sabe qué destino le aguarda — decía asustado— tú le prometiste a tu padre que cuidarías a tu gente.

—¿Y como deseas que arregle este problema, Suga?… no puedo hacer nada — Se incorporó para quedar sentado en la cama— además, no creo capaz a Oikawa de hacer algo contra él, no me parece ese tipo de persona…

—He aprendido en este tiempo siendo tu consejero, que no se puede confiar en nadie, y lo sabes muy bien… — se incorporó quedando al lado de Sawamura — Si fuese un desconocido no te pediría esto, pero estamos hablando de Kageyama. Sé que está desesperado, asustado, de la noche a la mañana todo el reino está sobre sus hombros, no encontrara a un asesino solo… sabes cómo es su carácter, más que aliados, Kageyama con facilidad hace enemigos…Daichi …

—Esta bien…— le miro a los ojos con resolución- te escucho… — dijo el mayor, convencido en las palabras de su consejero real.

Un grupo de caballería salió esa noche con destino a Aoba Johsai, Kageyama había decidido volver a sus tierras, después de escuchar al rey, no podía jugar al tonto en este asunto, debía cuanto antes encontrar al culpable… antes de que esté, pusiera en riesgo la vida de las personas en el feudo.

—Hinata~ — Llamó esa noche Oikawa a la pieza del pequeño. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, descubriéndolo recostado sobre su cama apoyado en su almohada. Le pareció muy tierna la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos, Shouyou era como un niño, joven, mejillas resaltadas, labios suaves y de un color mandarina, su pelo… como el algodón, con un leve olor a frutas.

Apagó las velas para abandonar la habitación, sin antes ser descubierto por el muchacho.

—Oi...Oikawa —deletreo casi en un susurro- ¿Qué sucede?

—Quería platicar contigo un rato pequeñín~ — se sentó suavemente en la orilla de la cama masajeando delicadamente los cabellos del menor — pero, será mejor hacerlo mañana…

—N...No — se incorporó— Esta bien… podemos hablar si gustas, ¿sucede algo? ¿Encontraron a mi madre? — esto último lo pregunto algo esperanzado.

—Lamento que no Shou~ … Yo solo venia a darte un aviso — contempló un rato la expresión de duda del pequeño, quien guardó silencio esperando aquella noticia. — Asumiré el puesto de mi padre Hinata… aunque, no puedo presentarte como mi prometido cuando lo haga…

—N...no entiendo — se atrevió a decir algo nervioso.

—Me convertiré en rey — nuevamente acarició sus cabellos- y mientras yo lo haga, tu estarás preparándote, para cuando te presente frente a todos como mi pareja.

—¿Prepararme? – cuestiono- ¿Q...qué debo hacer?

—Debo convertirte en alguien Hinata, debes estar preparado para liderar junto conmigo — se detuvo un momento, para luego continuar — Mañana comenzarán tus clases de lenguaje y postura, defensa personal y pelea, así como también historia y derechos. Debes saber muchas cosas antes de ayudarme a reinar… pequeñín.

—Eso… suena aburrido — dijo inocentemente, riendo por lo bajo.

—Lo sé, pero confió en ti Shou~ — contestó sonriendo — sé que no me fallaras. No puedes hacerlo Hinata Shouyou… No puedes hacerlo…

"Kageyama… Te necesito"

Fue lo último que pudo pensar al oír esas palabras, La amabilidad del príncipe comenzaba a intimidarlo, el azabache era un poco gruñón para su gusto, pero había logrado creer que entre ellos podía nacer una amistad fuerte, necesitaba saber de Oikawa antes de aceptar ser su compañero y el único que podría aclarar sus dudas era Tobio.

— ¡Kageyama! – gritó uno de los guardias reales a su espalda. Este volteo con cuidado conservando el equilibrio de su caballo mientras galopea.

—¿Crees que funcionara?- dijo susurrando para que los otros no escuchasen.

—Guarda silencio — ordenó otro guardia real algo molesto, cabalgando en el costado derecho de Kageyama.

—Lo siento…Tsuki – callo luego de responder.

—Confió… en los genios de Karasuno — sonrió el azabache, volteando su vista hacia el frente.


	6. Pergamino VI

Créditos: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

Pareja principal: KageHina

Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Edad medieval.

Advertencia: Futuro Mpreg.

* * *

PROMESA BAJO LA LUNA  
Miraré la luna, pero te veré a ti

Pergamino VI: "Acorralado"

 _El pequeño niño, con apenas unos cortos años de edad, ya conocía el estilo de vida que su madre y padre desarrollaban en la aldea o fuera de esta. Su padre, un agricultor, desempeñaba su labor en los campos concentrados del rey y su madre, teniendo la difícil tarea de criar al chico de pelos naranjas, entregaba su vida en el hogar._

 _Al poco tiempo, cuando el pequeño ya podía hacerse cargo de responsabilidades, fue entrenado por su padre, para que ayudase a sustentar los bienes de la morada. Sin embargo la sobre exigencia del padre por trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche cobraron la vida del mismo, una tarde entre las tierras de cultivo._

 _Día tras día, hora tras hora y minuto a minuto… la madre y su hijo se lamentaban por la injusta vida que llevaban…_

Se había levantado temprano por la mañana, tomó su desayuno y se dio un baño. Nuevas ropas fueron enviadas como regalo por parte del príncipe Tooru, debía lucir bien desde ahora en adelante, lucir sus cabellos limpios y perfumados. Hinata Shouyou comenzaba su tercer día de entrenamiento en el gran castillo real.

El nuevo traje que Oikawa le había enviado hacer, era conformado por una camisa de telas suaves color naranja, pantalones y botines ajustados de color negro. Encima de ello, se cubría con una capa negra, con dibujos y bordados amarillos, los cuales, en su espalda formaban un cuervo amarillo.

Antes de salir para recibir sus lecciones, recordó la pequeña bolsita de género que guardaba entonces en su velador. La tomó entre manos y sacó el contenido, miro con algo de angustia aquellos objetos, todos sus recuerdos llegaban a su mente cuando los contemplaba, lo hacían viajar al pasado, el olor a tierra, su adorada amiga Yashi, su madre entre las flores, los campos de cultivo, la leche que ofrecía el viejo anciano, todo y cada una de ellas, eran su más preciado tesoro.

—No pude despedirme de ti… — dijo con disgusto. Yashi era su mejor amiga, no tuvo tiempo de contarle lo que pasaría con él, es más, estaba seguro, de que ella donde quiera que estuviera, le extraña tanto como lo hace él.

Guardo los pequeños objetos en la bolsa y los volvió a esconder en su cajón. Arreglo sus ropas en el espejo y partió. Cruzó las habitaciones, bajo por la ya acostumbrada escalera en espiral y salió hasta el patio central para encontrarse con Iwaizumi esperándolo.

— Joven Príncipe — dijo un sirviente a Tooru — Se acerca su hermano y sus hombres.

—¿Kageyama? — pregunto extrañado de su vuelta tan rápida — déjalos pasar, en cuanto esté dentro, avísale a mi querido hermanito que lo espero en la sala real.

—Como usted ordene — acato el siervo inclinándose antes de salir.

Allí en la pequeña oficina que antes era de su padre, Oikawa dejó los papeles que revisaba sobre su escritorio. Se levantó un tanto desganado, enderezo su columna haciendo un leve sonido y se encamino para el encuentro. Le extrañaba que su hermano llegara tan pronto, algo andaba mal.

—¡Kageyama! — grito Hinata acercándose alegremente seguido de Iwaizumi, quien le perseguía algo enojado por dejar de lado sus tareas —¡haz vuelto Kageyama!

El azabache se percató de su presencia, se avergonzó un poco con el recibimiento pues no estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos. Bajo de su caballo, y jalando de la correa camino hasta el peli naranjo.

—¿Qué forma es esa de dirigirte a mi? — Le reprocho.

—¡W...wuah! ¡Lo siento! — se inclinó varias veces excusándose. Iwaizumi le dio un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

—Lo siento Kageyama, solo lleva tres clases aprendiendo de modales — se disculpó el moreno tomando una postura más relajada.

—No me extrañaría si el idiota no aprende nunca —se burló por lo bajo el azulino.

—Hablas de modales pero me tratas de lo peor… Kagebobo — inflo sus mejillas. Luego se acercó un poco más al pelinegro — Necesito hablar contigo Kageyama… es… privado. — esto último lo dijo susurrando. Para no llamar la atención de la guardia real, se acercó al caballo de Kageyama y comenzó acariciarlo. Tobio le siguió con la mirada – E-es sobre mi caballo, creo que tiene diarrea… -actuaba-

—Si serás estúpido… - refunfuño Kageyama — Eso es porque ve tu cara todo el día.

—Me pregunto qué sentirá tu caballo al ver la tuya — respondió burlón- de seguro no caga del miedo.

—¡TÚ IDIOTA!- grito Kageyama intentando darle golpes en la cabeza. Pero su divertido juego fue interrumpido por un sirviente.

— Príncipe Kageyama, su hermano lo espera en la sala real. Necesita hablar con usted. — Sabía que esto sucedería, pero estaba preparado para excusarse con su hermano. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar en el castillo.

—Voy enseguida, puedes irte — replicó completamente serio. Hinata no pudo evitar ver un poco de nerviosismo en su rostro. Tenía curiosidad por preguntar, pero estaba frente a Iwaizumi y no quería llamar la atención de este.

—Bien, nos vemos Kageyama, debo seguir con mis lecciones — se despidió Hinata poniéndose en marcha con el moreno tras de él.

La sala real, estaba compuesta por cinco pilares de cemento a cada lado, un pasillo en su centro cubierto por una suave alfombra blanca y sobre ella, un tapiz verde agua con dibujos dorados y en su centro, el trono de Aoba Johsai, rodeado de mesas delicadamente diseñadas para cargar grandes bandejas de oro con comida, frutas y dulces. La primera vez que Kageyama entro a ese lugar, cumplía cinco años de edad, acompañado de quien ahora es su hermano, Oikawa y otros tres muchachos más, quienes se unieron a la guardia real; Iwaizumi, Kindaichi y Kunimi.

—Me sorprende la rapidez con la que haces y cumples tus tareas — Ironizó Oikawa sentado en el trono.

—En realidad fue suerte… Daichi me prestó sus cuervos para enviar los mensajes a los otros reinos — Mintió. Pero sabía actuar… al menos frente a su hermano.

—Ya veo. ¿Tienes prisa con algo… Kageyama? – preguntó el de cabellos café. Acomodando su pierna derecha sobre la contraria.

—En nada, pero estoy preocupado. ¿Por qué? ¿dudas de lo que hago? — Atacó el azabache.

—Para nada hermanito. En realidad estoy contento de verte en casa otra vez — la Ironía y burla de Oikawa le sacaba de casillas – ve a tu cuarto, de seguro quieres darte un baño y descansar… —hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que se fuera.

—No sabes cuánto lo deseo…— dijo inclinándose. Abandonando la sala dejando atrás a un inconforme y desconfiado Tooru.

Camino lo mas rápido que pudo para salir al patio, realmente le ponía de nervios tratar con su hermano. Se dirigió al patio de armas, donde dos soldados le esperaban, ambos con sus rostros cubiertos. Se paro frente a ellos, aparentando dar instrucciones.

—Escúchenme bien… mi hermano no sabe que tengo a dos infiltrados dentro de la guardia real — comenzó a explicar el azabache.

—¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieres que hagamos? – Pregunto detrás de su mascara, un joven rubio de lentes, pálido y ojos color miel.

—Recolecten información, sean mis ojos y oídos entre la guardia. No dejen que nadie descubra sus orígenes… — Comentó con cuidado al notar a dos soldados pasar por el lado.

—Como usted ordene — Aparento el más bajo de todos, un moreno adornado con unas cuantas pecas en su cara y ojos color olivo oscuro. Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que quedaron solos nuevamente.

—Reúnanse con las demás patrullas, si alguien pregunta, ustedes simplemente son mis nuevos escuderos — aclaro Kageyama mas calmado.

—¿Qué hay con nuestros apellidos? – pregunto Yamaguchi

—Nos inventaremos uno, menso- regaño Tsuki.

—L...Lo siento. — se disculpo el mas bajo — ¿Qué hay de ti Kageyama?… ¿por qué quieres espiar a la guardia?

—Daichi me advirtió de algo antes de volver… — contesto— Solo necesito saber si dentro de las patrullas alguien hace algo más que solo su "tarea".

—Entendido— respondieron fuerte ambos.

—Bien… los veo al anochecer. Tengo algo que hacer ahora — se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mirada para que ambos muchachos se retiraran y unieran a los demás guardias.

Quería ver a Hinata. Pero aún era muy temprano para hacerlo, sabía que el chico estaba lidiando con clases durante la mañana y la tarde, lo vivió en carne propia y de seguro podría verlo mas tarde, tenia curiosidad por saber lo que esté le quisiese decir. Se retiró del lugar, para tomar un largo descanso en las suaves tela de su cama.

Pasada la tarde, Hinata se dirigió a su habitación cansado, sus ojos le pesaban profundo, él podría jurar sentirse como un muerto penando por los pasillos. Se percató de una silueta caminando en su dirección.

—Kageyama — Dijo el joven — que bueno que te veo, yo … ahora que lo pienso necesitaba hablar… contigo… —agregó tartamudeando.

—¿Qué sucede Hinata? — se acercó al menor— ¿estas borracho?

—Entra a mi habitación Kageyama — Abrió la puerta de su aposento abatido.

El pelinegro con duda entró al lugar, espero a que el pequeño cerrara la puerta. Una ves adentro, Hinata comenzó a sacar sus ropas. Kageyama por instinto giro para no mirarlo.

—¿D...de que querías hablar? — Comenzó a interrogar para ignorar lo que el joven hacia.

—Es… sobre tu hermano — respondió a su espalda temeroso.

—Qué sucede con él? — casi da media vuelta interesado en lo que el pelinaranja iba a decir pero se arrepintió. Volvió a su posición un poco frustrado.

—Y...yo honestamente no quería y no quiero casarme con él — comenzó a explicarse. Tenía el torso desnudo, comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre su delicada piel nervioso — P...pero tengo miedo… es genial, lo sé… pero hay algo en él que me hace sentir extraño.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mi? Sabes que soy su hermano, y que podría-

—¡Lo sé! – levantó un poco la voz- Pero confió en ti Kageyama. Sé que tú eres diferente…

—Y ¿qué es lo que deseas que haga Hinata? El matrimonio entre ustedes no es algo que yo pueda impedir. Él ya te escogió, y yo no quiero crear falsas impresiones en él – se explicó. Por un momento, se sorprendió del hecho que Hinata entregará su confianza plena a él, pero sabía de antemano, que nada podría cambiar lo que su hermano ya había decidido. Lo conocía desde que era pequeño, sabía mejor que nadie, que su hermano no daba pie atrás en sus metas.

—E...Es que yo… yo tengo miedo! — respondió con su voz totalmente quebrada — de todas… de todas las personas que he conocido aquí, eres el único en quien… sé que puedo confiar.

Kageyama volteo desconcertado, impresionado, miles de emociones sentía en ese preciso momento y no lograba explicarse el por qué. Imprudentemente tomo de los hombros a Hinata y le miro a los ojos.

—No sabes lo que dices Hinata — se atrevió a contestar después de ver los grandes ojos marrones dejando escapar diminutas lágrimas. Esto le hizo sentir impotente — No sabes quien soy, no sabes lo que he hecho, lo que pienso o lo que siento…

—Antes de irte, dijiste que encontraríamos a mi mamá. Puede que me hayas odiado en un principio, pero te diste el tiempo de entregarme un caballo — decía seguro— es más! … querías ayudarme a subir… me protegiste cuando en otro lugar Oikawa corría junto a su guardián real olvidándose completamente de mí… en medio de la nada.

—P...pero eso— vaciló el azabache.

—Viniste a mi habitación para ver que estuviera bien Kageyama, por un momento, casi hablas de tus sentimientos conmigo… —comentó frustrado- Eres el único que mostró atención a mi cuando las cosas estaban mal…

—Hinata…-

—No eres una mala persona… yo creo en ti Kageyama — cerró sus ojos y le regaló una de esas tan espléndidas sonrisas. Kageyama abrió los ojos como plato y luego, agacho su cabeza soltando el agarre de hombros.

—¿Quieres escapar no es así? — manifestó luego de enmudecer por unos segundos.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Ambos miraron la entrada.

—¿Hinata? ¿Estás allí? ¿Puedo pasar? … —dijo una voz— Soy Tooru… pequeñín.

Por un segundo, pareció que el aire desaparecía del cuarto. Y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, buscando en el otro, una salida.

 _Y la historia comienza aquí, cuando dos individuos criados bajo diferentes abrigos, unen su destino para salvar un reino, de un ambicioso rey…_

* * *

Ok, como dije, ya tenia estos capítulos escritos, pero necesitaba corregir algunas cosas.  
Ahora puedo continuar escribiendo, los siguientes cap. de seguro serán mas largos, por lo  
que actualizare mas lento...


	7. Pergamino negro VII

Me amanecí escribiendo, tenía toda la idea en mi cabeza (también las tenía anotadas, pero pocas veces miro el papel), y bueno... aquí está TT_TT!

Quiero dar créditos a la imagen de mi historia: Keelita *-* . La comisione para que me hiciera una portadita y pues mori moridamente en mi cama. Gracias babu por hacerlo uvu estaré eternamente agradecida.

* * *

[ **Datitos:**

El pergamino : Lo utilice para contar como Hinata terminó en un castillo junto a los dos príncipes.  
El pergamino negro: Relata lo que pasa de ahora en adelante.(es que no quiero dar spoiler, mejor no yuy)

Las edades:

(No corresponden a las fichas originales de los personajes, es mi propio rango de edad para ellos)

Kageyama: 19 años /príncipe y capitán de ejército/  
Oikawa: 21 años /príncipe y rey/  
Hinata: 18 años como se mencionó antes /Campesino/  
Yashi: 18 años/ Campesina/  
Iwaizumi: 21 años /Soldado y Escudero Real (Es como el guardaespaldas del rey)  
Kindaichi y Kunimi: 20 años/Soldados y guardias reales  
Daichi: 20 años/Rey de Karasuno  
Suga: 20 años/Consejero Real  
Asahi: 22 años/Soldado y Escudero del rey  
Tsukishima y Yamaguchi: 19 años/Los estrategas del Rey de K. ]

A medida que avance la historia iré aclarando otras cosas. A leer! si quieren comentar algo adelante, no los voy a morder...I'm very peaceful (? OKNO! :DDD!

* * *

Creditos: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

Pareja principal: KageHina

Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Edad medieval.

Advertencia: Futuro Mpreg. / Futuro Lemon

* * *

PROMESA BAJO LA LUNA  
Miraré la luna, pero te veré a ti

Pergamino Negro VII: "El gran rey: Si no es contigo, no será con nadie"

La suave brisa de esa noche entraba por la ventana, haciendo bailar los delgados y finos cabellos del príncipe, quien sentado en la cama, veía como Hinata cambiaba sus ropas.

—¿No te incomoda que te vea Hinata? — platico mientras jugaba con el vino que sostenía en una pequeña copa de plata sobre su mano.

—N...no,para nada Tooru — Era mejor no actuar sospechosamente, por lo que cambiaba sus prendas lo más rápido y disimuladamente posible – ¿necesitaba algo? — se atrevió a preguntar. Luego de acomodada su vestimenta para dormir.

—Nada importante pequeñín. Ya iba camino a mi habitación, solo pasaba a ver que estuvieras bien — canturreo pacíficamente— y darte las buenas noches…

Oikawa dejo la copa que sostenía sobre el velador, camino hasta el frente de la cama donde se encontraba Hinata y lo abrazo. El pequeño no quería parecer incómodo, por lo que correspondió el abrazo, apoyando delicadamente su cabeza en el pecho del más alto. Luego de un momento, Oikawa lo separo lentamente, le obligo con sus manos a mirarle y le deposito un suave beso en los labios. Beso que Hinata no vio venir.

—No tiembles… —le ordeno el mayor— no te haré nada hasta que estés listo.

—E...está bien… -respondió nervioso. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo después de eso.

—Pero deberás prepararte, ¿lo entiendes? —dijo muy seriamente, poniendo helado al de cabellos naranjos. Hinata asintió — Bien… no te interrumpo más pequeñín, buenas noches.

Sin mencionar más palabra, Oikawa salió de la habitación sonriéndole. Cuando la puerta se cerro, Hinata se dejó caer en los pies de la cama, temblando, como si hubiese visto la muerte en persona.

—Y...ya puedes salir — dijo con voz baja.

Kageyama, que se encontraba en el baño escondido, abrió lentamente la puerta. Descubriendo al menor en el suelo, a los pies de la litera arrodillado. No sabe en que momento sucedió, ni que lo llevo hacer tal acto, pero de un momento a otro, se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, abrazando a Shouyou, verlo en aquel estado removió algo muy dentro de él, algo que aun no podía entender bien.

—Sácame de aquí Kageyama — murmuró el más bajo con voz temblorosa comenzando a rodear la cintura del mayor, para corresponder el abrazo. Apretó fuertemente hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Tobio — Esto no es lo que yo quería…

No podía describir lo que entonces sentía, el pelinegro jamás tuvo este tipo de tacto con alguien, pocas veces abrazaba a su madre. Era frío, como la noche, ocultaba sus sentimientos bajo esos ojos oscuros e inundaba sus emociones en la garganta, sin dejarles salir. Ahora su pecho estaba apretado, por primera vez sentía un remezón fuerte dentro, algo a lo que no podía ponerle nombre.

Su boca no lograba formular palabra, ni encontrar voz para calmar los angustiados sentimientos del joven. Le hacia perder la razón, lo admitía, el carácter de Shouyou era ni siquiera parecido al de él y eso le revolvía el estomago, pero verlo en ese estado de alguna forma le dolía.

"Confió en ti Kageyama" eran las palabras que sonaban dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, dirigir soldados a temprana edad durante todo este tiempo, pelear batallas, asesinar enemigos, convertirse en un dictador que no perdonase a nadie que estuviera en su contra dentro de una guerra, había endurecido su corazón y también le había alejado de personas que en algún momento apreciaba. La corona encomendada por aquellos que dejó atrás seguía ahí.

—No tienes que decir nada — comentó nuevamente Hinata, percatándose de la incomodidad en la que ambos se encontraban ahora. Sin embargo, no quería soltar aquel abrazo, no ahora, por lo que acomodo mucho más su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

—Te dije que te hicieras fuerte…— reprocho finalmente soltando palabra en un susurro el mayor.

—Este campesino… se demora mucho en aprender — replicó. Regalándose una sonrisa a si mismo, las palabras de Kageyama le llevaron hasta aquellos días en los que su padre le enseñaba y hablaba sobre la vida en Karasuno, explicándole, por detalle que tipo de subsistencia existían en los diferentes rincones de sus tierras. Jamás logró memorizar muy bien las diferentes tareas que se impartían por el lugar, por lo que se ganaba pequeños retos por parte de su progenitor. Nunca le interesó ser un esclavo, mucho menos regalar su vida a un soberano al que nunca había visto a la cara.

—Hinata…yo… mientras yo esté aquí… —hablo el de ojos azul. Siendo interrumpido al instante.

—Serás invencible…Kageyama, serás inven...cible— agregó Hinata. Su voz cada vez era más baja, sin darse cuenta que lentamente su impaciente y destrozado corazón, se calmaba. Dejándolo caer en el dulce sonido de la tranquilidad.

Si, esa noche Shouyou se quedó dormido, escuchando la estable respiración de su compañero.

La noche se hizo cargo de lo que la mañana entonces descubriría. El cantar de los gallos anunciando el regreso del astro por las montañas, abrían lentamente los ojos de un despeinado Hinata. Miro el techo unos segundos, volviendo a la realidad, se sentó medio dormido en su cama, rascando con su mano sus pesados e hinchados ojos. Miro hacia la ventana, amaba ver los rayos del sol entrar por aquellas delgadas y finas cortinas blancas, se levantó cuidadosamente y la abrió, para recibir la brisa del aire durante el amanecer.

Se asomó a través de esta y pudo apreciar a las mismas personas que estuvo acostumbrado a ver desde que alojaba en el castillo. Soldados a caballo cumpliendo su guardia, sirvientes caminando en busca de agua, otros iguales cargando sacos de alimento, nobles conversando y pequeños niños jugando.

A su mente llegaron vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado durante la noche. No obstante, no podía recordar qué sucedió después de que se quedase dormido en los brazos de…

— ¡Kageyama! – Dijo abriendo de golpe los ojos, girando para mirar la cama. No había nadie allí, por un momento su mente imagino cosas perturbadoras, el beso de Oikawa lo había dejado mal. El pelinegro no había pasado la noche con él y eso le aliviaba, pero se sentía vacío, "Qué sucede conmigo?" se preguntó sintiendo su corazón nuevamente agitado.

Dentro de los cuarteles, Tsuki y Yamaguchi iniciaban su primer día en el interior como soldados intrusos de la guardia real. Vestidos con los trajes de armadura que les había ordenado el azabache usar, comenzaron hacer el tradicional patrullaje mañanero en el camino de ronda, por la cima de la muralla.

—Si Kageyama necesita averiguar algo, ¿no sería mejor decirnos lo que busca? — pregunto Yamaguchi sin interrumpir la caminata.

—Seguramente lo hace para que no se nos vaya a salir por error de la boca… —respondió Tsuki relajado mirando a las afueras — Me pregunto qué fue lo que Daichi le dijo…

—Estamos jugando a los espías y ni siquiera sabemos qué buscamos — bufo el de pecas frustrado.

—¡Silencio Yamaguchi! — Regaño el rubio mirando disimuladamente hacia todos lados- no seas descuidado aquí…

—L...lo siento – se exaltó- Entonces … —retomo la conversación— cómo haremos para recolectar información.

—Ah – suspiro el de lentes. Esa era la peor parte— … tendremos que jugar a hacer amigos.

—Jaja! Será divertido Tsuki — rio por lo bajo el moreno.

—Súper… — suspiro nuevamente el rubio. Ambos se acercaban a una de las torres esquineras de vigilancia, a lo lejos noto dos personas, pensó que esta sería una buena oportunidad para comenzar a jugar.

—Buenos días — saludo Yamaguchi. Ambos hombres miraron a sus compañeros llegar, saludaron con la mano y volvieron su mirada al frente. En esta situación el par de Karasuno se dejó caer en una de las bancas que habían en el pequeño lugar.

—¿Realmente es agotador no crees Yagami? — dijo el rubio codeando al más pequeño- el rey está tan "atemorizado"— recalcó la última palabra- ¡que nos tiene dando vueltas como perro!

—OH SI TAKUMI! — siguió. Mientras Tsuki decía en un susurro "qué apellido es ese Yamaguchi" — Lo sien… Ejem! … —retomo— En serio ¿él asumirá el puesto del rey?, ¿su hermano parece más preparado no lo crees?

—OH VAYA QUE SI! — burlo Tsukishima.

Uno de los guardias giro para verlos, luego le siguió el otro acercándose.

—Ustedes — hablo uno con una voz totalmente formal— cuiden su boca…

—No hablen del futuro Rey con esa confianza— agregó el otro — les pueden cortar la lengua.

—¿"Futuro rey"? — Tsuki arqueo una ceja. "Bingo" se dijo, atrapó a los peces correctos. — Oh… vaya lo siento haha, me descuide, el cansancio me tiene hablando tonteras.

—Lo siento, creo que he cometido el mismo error …— se disculpó Yamaguchi — Soy Yagami Tadachi, él es Takumi Kei, los nuevos escuderos y guardias del príncipe Kageyama, ustedes son…¿?

—Guardias reales de la fortaleza. Kunimi Akira… y él es Kindaichi Yutaro — se presentó. Iba a retirarse el casco cuando la mano de Tsuki se levantó para detener su acción.

—Tranquilo, ya tendremos tiempo de vernos la cara en los cuarteles!... Con Yagami ya debemos irnos a proseguir con nuestra tarea- dijo el rubio mirando a su compañero, quien se puso de pie. — Nos vemos!

—Espero nos llevemos bien! — dijo felizmente Yamaguchi. Ambos dejaron atrás al par de soldados y se apresuraron en tomar nuevamente su tarea, de una forma relajada para no levantar sospechas.

—"Takumi"… que nombre es ese? — pregunto el rubio algo enojado.

—Lo siento Tsuki, no se me ocurrió otro.. jeje—se excuso el más bajo.

—Sigamos con nuestro trabajo Tadachi… —ordenó mirándolo.

Llegado el mediodía, Kageyama se dirigía a paso apresurado hasta la sala real, las campanas unos minutos antes se habían escuchado por todo el castillo y eso solamente anunciaba una noticia para todos, por lo que el total de personas en el lugar debían reunirse allí de inmediato.

Llego hasta la entrada, la gran mayoría de nobles, caballeros y sirvientes estaban allí, murmurando y especulando sobre las posibles noticias. Entre todas las personas pudo ver a Hinata. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por lo que hizo la noche anterior, así que disimuladamente comenzó acercarse al pequeño.

Una vez al lado de él, no hallaba las palabras para poder iniciar una conversación y debido a los nervios, comenzó a rascarse la nuca mirando para todos lados. Shouyou que solo miraba embobado a las personas con cierta curiosidad no se percataba de la presencia del pelinegro a su lado.

Y terminó por darle un codazo, el peli naranja adolorido miró a su lado, por fin viendo al de ojos azules.

—¡Auch! – se quejo. Masajeando la zona golpeada- ¿por qué me pegas?

—Lo siento, no te vi – respondió secamente el azabache mirando en otra dirección.

—Eres tan raro – murmuró el pequeño tomando nuevamente su postura.

—¿Ah? — pregunto curioso.

—Me insultas, me abrazas, me pegas, ¿qué tipo de per- - -

—Cállate idiota — reprocho murmurando Kageyama, tapando la boca del menor- se te olvida que estamos en la sala? — Hinata retorció su cuerpo librándose de la mano que le apretujaba la boca. Mirando con molestia al mayor.

—¿Y qué? Somos hombres! A no ser— cambió su rostro a uno completamente travieso, señalando el pecho de Tobio— Que aquí… alguien está sintiendo mariposas… —rio burlonamente, al notar que a Kageyama se le subía el rojo hasta por las orejas.

—Dices bobadas ahora… —susurro el pelinegro cerrando los ojos en un completo disgusto— haces que mi amor por ti se quiebre…

—¿¡QU-QUÉ?! –se alarmó Hinata dando un pequeño brinco al momento de escuchar sus palabras tornándose rojo como un tomate. Tobio se le acercó a su oído lentamente.

—Ca-is-te – deletreó en un susurro pícaro.

—K-K-Ka- eres …un maldito! — dijo Hinata haciendo un berrinche avergonzado, mostrando un puchero a Kageyama.

—Eso es por ser muy Hinatonto — Sonrió en victoria. Shouyou solo lo miraba frustrado y completamente derrotado.

La muchedumbre paro, y delante de ellos, en una postura rígida, Iwaizumi ponía en silencio el lugar. Cuando la audiencia silencio, un Oikawa Tooru entraba por el salón, abriéndose paso entre las personas.

—Me alegra que todos estén aquí — decía alegremente caminando hasta posicionarse frente al trono, al lado de su escudero — Supongo que están curiosos de las nuevas noticias que traigo amigos!

Kageyama apretaba su mandíbula, sabía exactamente que noticia era esa. Pero no estaba nervioso por él, esta era la primera vez que sentía tantas ganas de proteger a alguien. Ese alguien era Hinata, que a su lado, de igual o peor forma que él, se preparaba para escuchar eso a lo que tanto temía. La sala, en completo silencio esperaba, los nobles miraban a todos lados, esperando que el joven hablase.

—Después de las desastrosas noticias que han golpeado a nuestro reino, le han quitado la vida a mi padre y a puesto en peligro a mi gente… — comenzó — en un … intento, por traer de regreso la paz, yo… Oikawa Tooru, Hijo del difunto rey, mi padre. Tomaré el trono, y me convertiré en el nuevo rey de Aoba Johsai — informó calmadamente.

—Ah… disculpe — interrumpió un noble — ¿Qué hay del príncipe Kageyama? Ambos son herederos, ¿No sería justo hacer una votación?

—Como hermano mayor de Tobio~ no es necesario recalcar a quien le corresponde la responsabilidad o ¿si? — dijo seriamente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca— Además… — agregó viendo que no había respuesta – Kageyama y la reina; mi madre, han expresado estar totalmente de acuerdo en esto.

Algunas de las personas entre el salón, voltearon para mirar a Tobio, quien se mantenía rígido en su lugar, asintiendo, dándole el consentimiento a su hermano.

—¿Eres tonto o qué? – susurro Hinata.

—¿Te querías casar conmigo? …Lamento disgustarte – respondió este susurrando burlonamente.

—¡W-woah! … —se sobresaltó. No lo veía venir— n...no lo decía por eso.

—En fin! — tomó las riendas de la conversación Oikawa dando algunas palmadas para volver la atención del público hacia él — La siguiente semana haremos la ceremonia para entrega del trono, los quiero a todos concentrados en sus labores. OH! Ese día les contaré de una hermosa sorpresa que les tengo — miró a Hinata disimulado. Este se percató a lo que se refería, mostrándose nervioso nuevamente.

—Como ya oyeron, Oikawa será su nuevo rey — levantó la voz Iwaizumi— vayan y distribuyan con sus limpias lenguas a todo el reino de la noticia. No es necesario que sigan un minuto más aquí, sean libres de volver a sus tareas iniciales.

—Iwa~ eso fue muy duro… — hizo un puchero Oikawa mirando como todos salían de la gran habitación. Pero aun de pie, frente al trono, Kageyama y Hinata no se movían.

—¡Hinata! ¡Tobio! — saludo Oikawa— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tienen más dudas?

Tobio miro la salida, para ver al último siervo salir.

—¿Piensas anunciar tu boda con Hinata el mismo día de la coronación? —preguntó directamente. Hinata a su lado, sintió el abrazo del nerviosismo apoderarse de su cuerpo.

—Y si es así… ¿qué?– respondió secamente el de ojos marrones.

—¿No crees que este chico es muy inexperto para asumir ese papel? Deberías darle más tiempo! — dijo, tomando de la muñeca al joven Hinata, levantando su brazo— él solo es un campesino…

—Mi querido y tierno hermanito… —hablo con gracia— Lo que yo decida hacer con Hinata desde ahora en adelante, no es de tu incumbencia… Tú sólo concéntrate en mantener a tu ejército…—puso su mano en la boca— perdón… mi ejército.

—Entiendo — respondió el pelinegro, soltando el agarre que tenía con Hinata — tienes razón.

Shouyou miró nuevamente a Kageyama, luego se desvió a Iwaizumi y finalmente a su futuro comprometido. Apretó su mandíbula.

—Debo retirarme a mis deberes, permiso — dijo Hinata, inclinándose y marchándose del lugar.

Se sentía como un trofeo, le irritaba que lo usasen, más aún que otros lo defendieran, sabía que Kageyama estaba tratando de ayudarlo y reconocía habérselo pedido así como también entendía que solicitarlo al azabache había sido un error, puso en juego la relación entre ambos hermanos, sobre todo, en peligro a quien ahora sentía como su compañero.

Camino hasta el patio, miraba el suelo tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando su cara chocó con un duro metal. Se sobo con la mano y miró hacia lo alto.

—Y esta pulga? — dijo la voz del rubio Tsukishima, mirando con indiferencia.

—N…n-no soy una pulga. Ahora sal de mi camino…—ordenó irritado.

—Espera, espera, espera… —le detuvo haciendo presión con su mano en la cabeza del pequeño a lo que este se detuvo — Tú eres Hinata Shouyou verdad?

—Oh! El chico de Karasuno! El pelirrojo — dijo por detrás Yamaguchi.

—No puedo verles la cara, ¿Quienes son ustedes? Y ¿Como me conocen? — contestó algo sorprendido. No recordaba haber sido presentado por Oikawa, su existencia en el castillo era un completo misterio.

—Oh~… nosotros somos los escuderos y guardias reales de Kageyama — respondió el moreno de pecas.

—Ah~… con razón – Asintió. Dedujo en su cabeza que Kageyama tenía subordinados con el mismo humor cruel que el — bueno, como sea, ¿Como saben mi nombre?

—Tenemos órdenes de cuidarte mientras estemos aquí — dijo el rubio fastidiado— órdenes del rey de Karasuno.

—¿¡Vinieron a cuidarme?! — dijo emocionado, por dos razones; 1. El rey de Karasuno lo ordeno, 2. Tenia algo así como "escuderos reales". Salió de sus fantasías tan pronto sintió el carraspeo de Tsuki.

—Oh… vaya vaya, la pulga se emocionó haha — se burló el megane.

—Deja de llamarme pulga…—dijo enojado— pero… hum, cómo es que Kageyama no se dio cuent-… OH! YA SE! — comenzó a chillar- ¡SON ESPÍAS DEL REY! –grito señalando a los acusados, en el mismo momento en que ambos taparon su boca y lo arrastraron hasta los establos.

—Maldita sea, espero que nadie haya escuchado eso— reclamó el rubio algo nervioso.

—Esta bien Tsuk…Takumi, creo que nadie escuchó — Hinata se soltó de su agarre.

—L...lo siento… no quería gritar…—se disculpó el de pelos anaranjados inclinándose. Luego volvió a su posición normal— ¿Kageyama sabe de esto?

—Si, antes de venir el rey le aconsejó que nos trajera con él, Kageyama necesita averiguar algo — explicó el de pecas- además, Daichi nos ordenó en secreto encontrarte en el castillo para cuidarte.

—No era necesario que se lo dijeras — reprocho el rubio — como sea, no le digas a nadie sobre nosotros pequeña pulga, o el príncipe como el rey nos cortaran el cuello.

—¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡LO PROMETO! — chilló nuevamente asustado después de oír lo último— pero… de que me protegen? Y … qué es eso de que Kageyama necesita averiguar algo? Esperen! PUEDEN EXPLICARME DE QUÉ SE TRATA TODO ESTO?

—Otro día enano, Vamos Ta…Yagami! Debemos volver a las patrullas— ordenó con la mano para que el otro le siguiera. Ambos dejaron solo a Hinata en los establos, y este con algo de curiosidad en la boca. "Se lo preguntaré después" dijo antes de marcharse nuevamente a sus clases.

Llegada la noche, Iwaizumi terminaba de entregar algunos papiros que fueron enviados al rey antes de que este muriera, como hijo, Oikawa debía encargarse de todos los problemas que su padre dejaba pendiente, y esto le tomaba casi el día completo.

—Ya deberías ir a descansar Oikawa, mañana tienes trabajo que hacer — dijo Iwaizumi casi en una orden.

—No te preocupes Iwa~ leeré este último papiro y me iré a dormir — contestó sin despegar su mirada del papel— si quieres descansar, ve. No te preocupes por mi…

—Oikawa... sabes que no puedo dejarte solo. Es mi obligaci-

—Iwa~ eres mi mamá? — desafío con gracia.

—Si no fuera porque sé que eres el rey, ya te habría cortado la cabeza—

—Jajajaja! Déjame terminar esto y vamos hacer las otras tareas juntos, ¿te parece?—

—Aún piensas casarte con Hinata? — pregunto el moreno más serio.

—ya sabes… si no es contigo no es con nadie… — dijo con aire de frustración.

—Qué estás planeando Oikawa? … — El nombrado miro a Hajime. Habían ciertas cosas que entre esos dos no se decían y el moreno sabía mejor que nadie, que con los planes de Tooru… nadie podía meterse.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, había llegado el gran amanecer que sería acompañado de una gran coronación. Arreglos florales, cortinas hechas por las mejores fibras en el reino, hermosas lámparas y órganos musicales que darían la bienvenida al nuevo rey. Los siervos iban de un lado a otro, cargando entre sus manos comida, licores y algunas ofrendas enviadas para el soberano y sus invitados.

Kageyama en su cuarto, después de un baño acomodaba sus prendas en el cuerpo. Ese día era especial, por lo que debía lucir diferente. Se colocó un pantalón y chaqueta de cuero de color blanco sin mangas que hacía juego con su camisa de color verde agua y sus zapatos igualmente blancos, la capa que mandó hacer su hermano era dorada y en su espalda, llevaba dibujado el símbolo de Aoba Johsai con detalles blancos. Si, algo sacado de un cuento infantil.

Aunque odiase los tonos claros, era su obligación usarlos. "No vas a un funeral Tobio, quiero que ese día vistas la ropa que ya mande hacer" fue lo que dijo Oikawa anunciándole al moreno que era su responsabilidad vestir como el soberano dijese.

—Todo combina excepto mi pelo — dijo amargado frente al espejo.

—Si fueses rubio serias el príncipe perfecto— agregó una vocecilla asomándose por la puerta.

—¿Hinata? … ¿Qué haces aq...— No termino de decir lo que pensaba, se quedó algo sorprendido de lo que veían sus ojos. El pequeño cuervo llevaba el mismo traje puesto, pero a diferencia de él, Hinata se ajustaba perfectamente, al menos a sus ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan mal me veo? Deberías decir algo lindo después de todo soy yo el que pondrá la soga a su cuello — dijo triste—¿ves? Ya arruinaste mi día…

—No he dicho nada de eso idiota— se defendió.

—Oh… ¿entonces te quedaste callado porque mi belleza te deslumbraba? — burlo el mas bajo.

—N...no. Solo pensé que un traje de bufón te quedaría mejor- volvió su vista al espejo. "¿Qué estupidez estas pensando Kageyama?" "¿Hinata me pareció deslumbrante?" "¿Es una estúpida broma verdad?" "Soy hombre, soy hombre, soy hombre"

—Para mi te ves bien… Aunque te prefiero en colores oscuros— sincero Hinata cerrando la puerta que se mantuvo abierta hasta entonces— ya sabes… te ves… m-más… hum… misterioso… m-más… m-mal-malo — comenzó a tiritar como jalea bajó la vista de un avergonzado e impresionado Kageyama- YA-YA SABES! … ASI ATRAERAS CHICAS! OH SI! Un caballero de negro es muy SSSSSEEEEEXYYYYYY para las chicas! …T-Tú entiendes!

—Hinata… —

—Hum! … ¿s-si? —

—Ya es hora… vamos… — dejo el envase de un perfume en su velador luego de echarse un poco de la fragancia. Tomó la muñeca de Hinata que le miraba un poco nervioso y lo arrastró fuera del cuarto.

—¿Estás listo? – pregunto el azabache soltando el agarre.

—¿Para qué preguntas, si ya sabes la respuesta?- respondió sin ánimos- Créeme que si pudiese elegir entre estar muerto o vivo, preferiría la primera.

—No dejaré que nada te pase Hinata, te ayudare en lo que sea… lo prometo—Si algo podía hacer ahora, era darle un poco de confianza al menor. Podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

 _Es como si le arrancasen las alas a un polluelo_

El sonido de las trompetas comenzaron un alegre día dentro de la gran sala real, donde cientos de invitados, esperaban al nuevo emperador aparecer. Los soldados hacían fila sobre el delicado tapiz para recibirle. A cada costado del trono, estaban las personas mas cercanas al rey; a un lado Iwaizumi, rígido e imponente, con su detallada armadura y el casco en manos, por el otro lado, la madre de ambos príncipes, Kageyama y Hinata, a quien todos miraban con curiosidad.

—Kageyama… —susurro Hinata nervioso— como se llama la mujer que está a tu lado? —era la misma mujer con aquel cifrado de la luna.

—Es mi madre…—respondió seco. Y Hinata palideció de inmediato, mirando hacia el frente nuevamente —¿ Por qué? – pregunto el pelinegro tras notar la inquietud del menor con su respuesta.

—Después te cuento… — Respondió cuando vio al gran rey entrar por las grandes puertas del salón, solitario, con una risa imborrable, vestido de traje negro con capa dorada. Todos aplaudieron al unísono cuando lo contemplaron, lanzando con alegría pétalos de rosa blancos a su paso.

Se acercó lentamente al trono, donde un sacerdote junto a un siervo esperaban la llegada de Tooru, entre las manos de estos, una almohadilla roja daba descanso a la que sería su nueva corona.

La charla comenzó cuando Oikawa se paró frente al trono, un discurso conmemorativo salía de la boca de aquel sacerdote, sobre la historia de lo que fue el antiguo reinado del fallecido ex soberano, las alegrías que trajo a sus tierras, la felicidad que pudo entregar a su amada mujer y los hijos que con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo cuido.

Un conjunto de palabras que sacaron mas de alguna lagrima en la audiencia.

Seguido de ello, se ofrecieron algunos show conmemorativos, donde niños representaban con pequeñas espadas de madera a un ejército, ofreciendo a su nuevo rey su confianza y lealtad, algunos bufones que sacaban risas entre la multitud y para terminar un rezo memorable para el antiguo rey.

Terminado cualquier acto, se alzo la corona en manos del religioso, quien con sabias palabras, entregaba tan ansiado tesoro.

—" _La aureola de la verdadera Nobleza, que llevó su padre y ahora hereda su hijo. La inteligencia heredada que da bondad, justicia y hermosura; como una ala levanta el espíritu; como una corona hace monarca a quien la ostenta…"—_

El nuevo rey era nombrado frente a todos, Oikawa se sentía en el cielo, la corona que tanto había ansiado está sobre su cabeza. Orgulloso de lo que llevaba, se inclinó ante todos, prometiendo la misma paz que su progenitor había regalado a su pueblo.

—Tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles queridos amigos —dijo levantando sus manos como un pájaro alzando sus alas para volar. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, tomo de su brazo y lo alzó.

Les presento a mi prometido – La boca de todos quedó muda, la cara de Hinata se desfiguro, y Kageyama trago fuerte.

 _-Iwaizumi Hajime-_

 _-"Cambio de planes pequeñín"- pensaba mientras sonreía_

El silencio que en un momento incomodo a todos, se rompió en miles de aplausos, celebrando a la nueva pareja del Rey. Iwaizumi que no entendía nada intentaba aparentar su mejor sonrisa frente a todos.

Y luego de ello, todo se desordenó, los invitados pasaban de a uno frente al rey para felicitarlo, los soldados desaparecían entre las puertas, así como un Hinata era arrastrado de la mano de un Kageyama enfurecido y decepcionado.

Sabía perfectamente lo que planeaba su hermano… Ahora, mejor que nadie, lo sabía.

* * *

 _Alguien mas se ofrece para salvar a Hinata? ... solo yo? ~_


	8. Pergamino negro VIII

Les traigo otro capítulo, escrito con mucho amor y cosas zukulentas 7u7  
Disfruten :'D! mientras sigo viva jaja...

Creditos: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

Pareja principal: KageHina

Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Edad medieval.

Advertencia: Futuro Mpreg.

* * *

PROMESA BAJO LA LUNA  
Miraré la luna, pero te veré a ti

Pergamino Negro VIII: "La Noche: Aquel que nunca se fue"

Pasos rápidos, pesados, hacían sonar el suelo de aquel pasillo que los dirigía hasta las afueras del gran edificio. Kageyama, con los pensamientos nublados, llevaba de la mano a Hinata, que permanecía espantado por la noticia que sus oídos habían escuchado hace unos cuantos minutos atrás. Salieron al patio y el fuerte sol los cegó.

En busca de algún lugar donde escapar, el azabache comenzó a jalar del pequeño tan pronto alguna idea cruzase por su cabeza. Hinata que nada entendía de toda la situación, solo seguía a Kageyama como si de un perro se tratase.

Subieron las escaleras en espiral, cruzaron en largo pasillo y entraron a lo que sería el cuarto del azulino. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Kageyama se aseguro de que nadie los hubiese seguido, terminada aquella acción, la gran entrada se cerró.

Soltó del agarre al pequeño, empujándolo cuidadosamente en la cama para que este se sentara, y ya que Shouyou no puso resistencia a ello, le fue fácil. Luego de eso, en un arrebato de no poder controlar sus nervios, Tobio caminaba hacia dos direcciones en el cuarto, maquinando en su cabeza, lo recién ocurrido.

—Esto no lo veía venir… —murmuraba mientras cerraba sus ojos. Perdido.

El peli naranjo que nada entendía, seguía con la vista a Kageyama por donde se dirigiera, jugueteando con sus manos en un intento de controlar sus nervios. Ver al peli negro en ese estado le hacía sentir culpable, inservible e irritado. Quería llorar, pero siquiera sabia el porque, la angustia oprimía su pecho en un intento por salir.

—Kageyama… detent…detente por favor— mencionó tembloroso. El nombrado por otra parte se detuvo frente de él, mirándolo con esos ojos formidables y furiosos, dignos de alguien que acaba de oír sobre guerra. Pero no dijo nada, el azabache parecía perdido en su mente, como si intentara buscar la respuesta a miles de preguntas, sin dejarle tiempo para hablar.

—N...no me mires de esa forma Kageyama… ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? — Nuevamente hablo, cuestionando, quería saber lo que le preocupaba al otro. Eso lo tenia mas mareado que nunca — Hice algo que no debía? Kageyama… por favor — se levantó, acercándose mas al mayor- esto… no debería ser una buena noticia?

—Buena noticia? — salió de sus pensamientos, preguntó irónico— Te parece esta una buena noticia Hinata?

—E...Es que no entiendo! —refuto frustrado. Las ideas de Hinata siempre fueron simples, no buscaba más allá del agujero en el suelo, su problema lo contemplaba desde afuera. Y eso, ponía al pelinegro más nervioso aún.

—Procesaste lo que acabas de oír Hinata? — Lo tomó de los hombros furioso— Sabes lo que ese idiota ahora querrá hacer contigo?

—¡N...no lo sé! – grito nervioso- ¿¡Como esperas que lo sepa?! Nunca supe nada desde un principio, ¿¡Qué mierda de papel tengo en este lugar!? …—se contuvo luego de desquitarse— Fui traído a este lugar como un maldito animal, nadie preguntó si podía elegir, nadie se tomó el tiempo de pensar por mí — inconscientemente su cabeza se llenó de la imagen de su madre, lo que le hizo derramar las lágrimas— maldición…

Los ojos del pelinegro cambiaron su expresión, detuvo el apretón que hasta entonces forzaba sobre los hombros de Hinata, ambas extremidades bajaron lentamente hasta llegar a la cintura del pequeño, rodeándola, lo apegó a su cuerpo tan fuerte como pudo, sobrepuso su cabeza en el suave pelo naranja y cerró sus ojos, frustrado, y enojado consigo mismo de haberlo hecho llorar.

Porque en el fondo Kageyama Tobio, no podía ver a Hinata gemir y sollozar, no de la manera desconsolada en que ahora mismo lo hacía. Los brazos del menor, que se mantenían tensos, comenzaron a rodearle la cintura, acomodándose y afirmándose con fuerza en la espalda del mayor.

—Lo siento…— fue lo que salió de la boca del azabache— Lo siento de nuevo… Hinata. Soy el único que está dañándote…

—Dime la verdad Kageyama… ¿Qué hará Oikawa conmigo? —susurro mientras hipaba.

—Te lo diré … cuando esté seguro de ello… — dijo mientras separaba su cabeza de la del menor, mirándolo a los ojos. Con una mano comenzó a secar las cálidas y sonrojadas mejillas de Hinata. Después de verlo así, decidió no asustarlo con lo que sería solo una vaga suposición.

—Qué haré ahora? — pregunto nuevamente.

—Fingirás que sigues sus planes… Seguirás siendo Hinata Shouyou —ordenó de forma más tranquila. ¿En qué momento había creado este tipo de lazo con el pequeño? ¿Por qué solo Hinata lograba sacar ese lado tan afectuoso en él? Él, que jamás se inmutaba, ahora se hallaba abrazando a un chico a quien apenas conocía hace unas semanas. Ahora mismo no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, no sabía porque sus labios le reclamaban acercarse al menor.

Era como si los grandes ojos de Hinata lo pidiesen, demandando a aquellos labios probar de los suyos. Se acercó lentamente, sentía su respiración cerca y entrecortada a la vez que el peli naranja cerraba paulatinamente sus ojos. " _Quiero protegerte_ " eran las palabras que cruzaban la cabeza de Kageyama, que los unía en ese pasivo y delicado beso. Sintiendo, como si aquella acción pudiese apaciguar el dolor que el menor sentía, como si ese beso fuera la cura a todos sus males.

Después de unos segundos, ambos separaron sus rostros, contemplándose nuevamente.

—Kageyama… — dijo el menor, un poco nervioso — de casualidad… ¿sabes por qué la luna brilla de noche? — ¿A qué iba esa pregunta en un momento como ese? Se preguntaba Kageyama.

Pero antes de que pudiese contestar, la puerta de la habitación era tocada. Ambos se separaron, Hinata, conociendo ya este tipo de situación, caminó despacio hasta el baño y se encerró. Desde allí, pudo oír al azabache abrir la entrada.

—¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Kageyama observando del otro lado a sus dos escuderos— Ah.. son ustedes…

—Oikawa quiere a todos en la gran mesa, pretende hacer un brindis con sus invitados —Contesto Tsuki detrás del casco — si la pulga está contigo, es mejor que lo lleves de inmediato antes de que empiece a sospechar de su ausencia.

—QUE – NO – SOY- UNA- PULGA! — oyeron los tres el grito que Hinata dio desde el baño, abriéndolo y acercándose furiosamente a la puerta, siendo detenido por el brazo de Kageyama, para que no iniciara un escándalo.

—Haha! ¿Ves? Es como si lo invocara! — rio el rubio señalándole al de pecas.

—Eres todo un mago Tsuki haha— dijo riendo, luego se tapó la boca como si hubiera dicho lo más terrible del mundo.

—¡Ah! ¡No pongas esa expresión! — hizo un mohín Hinata— no le diré a nadie de su secreto!

Pero si acabas de embarrarla diciendo "secreto" casi para que todo el mundo lo oyera – burlaba Tsukishima. Hinata solo podía refunfuñar por lo bajo avergonzado de todo. Kageyama, que observaba la situación, se sentía aliviado de ver al pequeño un poco más animado.

 _Te podrás ir algún día Hinata… pero no de mi lado._

Las hermosas cortinas rojas, que bailaban a cada lado de la sala, daban recibimiento a las exquisitas comidas que Oikawa había solicitado semanas atrás, para degustar el paladar de cada uno de sus invitados. Sin embargo todos estaban en sus puestos excepto él e Iwaizumi.

—Por qué están tardando? – Sucedió algo con el rey? – tranquilo, solo debe estarse preparando – calma amigos… no todos los días te conviertes en rey o si?—

La verdad era que, después de quitarse a la muchedumbre de encima, Hajime había arrastrado a Tooru dentro de una sala cualquiera, donde pudiesen estar solos.

—¿Y bien? – Interrogaba con su voz y expresividad un curioso Iwaizumi de brazos cruzados. Tooru que se hallaba acorralado en la pared, solo lo miraba con simpleza.

—Te dije que si no era contigo, no lo haría con nadie más— respondió pacíficamente, moviendo sus manos.

—¡Oikawa! ¿¡Qué mierda pretendes hacer con Hinata?! – regaño enfadado.

—Sabes perfectamente que es lo que haré. No tiene caso seguir con esta discusión— se apartó del moreno, caminando hasta la salida — solo será mi fértil probeta. Nada más…

Abrió la puerta y escapó de la tensión en el lugar. Iwaizumi que aún parecía creer que estaba en un sueño solo pudo suspirar y seguir al gran rey. Algo muy dentro de él le hacía sentir como un completo desgraciado.

Después de haber comido, los invitados de Oikawa se retiraron a sus aposentos a descansar, ya que durante la noche, se realizaría un fiesta. El joven Tooru amaba las fiestas, y este día eran la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

Hinata fue obligado a caminar con Oikawa e Iwaizumi hasta su habitación, por lo que tuvo que evitar a toda costa al pelinegro, intentando protegerlo.

—¿Sorprendido pequeñín? — rompió el silencio el gran rey.

—Ah… hum… sí, creí que—

—Si, lo sé. ¿Pero sabes? … llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de Iwa~, ¿Tú te haz enamorado alguna vez Hinata? — preguntaba— bien… si lo haz hecho, de seguro sabes, lo que es intentar renunciar a su persona. Y yo pequeñín… me di cuenta de que lo necesito mejor que a nadie en el castillo…

—Ah… entonces eso quiere… quiere decir que…—

—Eso no quiere decir que te dejaré ir mi pequeño… aún tienes una tarea pendiente conmigo, y yo contigo— dijo descuidadamente— aún debo encontrar a tu madre Hinata.

—Y sobre… ¿mi tarea? — pregunto. Al tiempo que se detenían frente a su habitación.

—Pronto lo averiguaremos… bien, debo ir a descansar. Prepárate para la noche Shouyou — se despidió con la mano, Iwaizumi miro a Hinata, inclinó su cabeza y se marchó tras el joven. El peli naranja, que seguía curioso, cansado y frustrado, entró a la habitación.

La noche había llegado, en el cuartel, Tsukishima, cansado de patrullar, retiraba las pesadas armaduras que vestía. Yamaguchi a su lado, con el torso descubierto, prendaba en su cuerpo una camisa y chaleco.

—No puedo creer que el rey haya invitado a todos, incluidos los soldados libres de turno, para su fiesta! — hablo Yamaguchi, concentrado.

—Preferiría irme a dormir… —dijo un sincero y cansado Tsukishima.

Es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de saber cosas Tsuki, no podemos perderla- agrego el moreno de pecas susurrando para que no les llegasen a oír.

—Lo sé… —contestó mirándole— ten cuidado, Oikawa es … observador.

—No te preocupes! Tsuk- Takumi… —respondió energéticamente.

—Bien…—

—Por cierto … ¿hiciste lo que te pidió Kageyama? — preguntó el de pecas, volviendo a sus labores.

—Si, el mensaje ya está de vuelo — contestó — el cuervo de seguro llega mañana por la tarde.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio principal. Hinata completamente listo para asistir a la fiesta del rey, se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando perdidamente, el pájaro que había estado tallando con su pequeña cuchilla. Las velas en su habitación danzaban en un circulo junto al viento, lo que le daba mas abrigo a sus fríos pensamientos.

Se levantó acomodándose en la orilla de la cama, justo al lado de su velador, para guardar sus pequeñas piezas. Inhalo profundamente y exhaló lentamente cerrando los ojos.

— Ya debería ir — Se dijo, poniendo sus ojos en la puerta, no queriendo cruzarla.

Se levantó lentamente, caminó hasta el espejo y se miró. Frotó sus ropas asegurándose de que estuviesen bien puestas, con su mano peino un poco su pelo y finalmente tomó de un pequeño frasco y roció un limitado flujo de fragancia sobre su cuerpo. El olor a frutas le encantaba. Sin embargo su pequeño momento de placer fue interrumpido con unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta.

Camino a ella un poco dubitativo y se paró frente a ella. Antes de que su mano pudiese alcanzar la manilla para abrir la gran entrada, un pequeño papel se deslizó por lo bajo. Lo tomo un poco nervioso, se sentó nuevamente en cama y lo leyó.

 _"Te veo en la fiesta. Te llevaré conmigo a algún lugar donde podamos  
estar a solas, así que no llames la atención de Tooru. Debo responder tu pregunta. _

_Kageyama"_

Y la desaparecida sonrisa del joven volvió aparecer. El pelinegro había alcanzado de pronto esa felicidad que sentía perdida, luego de aquel beso, Hinata no lograba sacar de su mente el olor, los labios y la calidez que sentía al estar tan cerca de Kageyama. Se sentía como un amante, un pequeño y apasionado romance que no podía ser por ciertas reglas del juego. Sabía que el de orbes azules ya estaría allí cuando llegara, así que se levantó un poco más energético y miró nuevamente en su espejo.

Antes de salir, visto que podía correr peligro si lo encontrasen, quemó el papel en el fuego de las velas que tenía en su habitación.

Los instrumentos musicales alegraban el gran salón en donde, nuevamente, los invitados de Oikawa se reunían a celebrar. Sobre las grandes mesas, orilladas en la muralla, se servían los más exquisitos licores acompañados de pequeños bocadillos. En el centro, mesas redondas cumplían con la misma misión, adornadas con hermosos manteles color dorado.

Tooru, que ya se encontraba con Iwaizumi en la sala, conversaban alegremente con los invitados. Tsuki y Yamaguchi, frente a una mesa, se interrogaban que comer o beber.

—No voy a beber… —decía el rubio, quejoso.

—Yo tampoco… — le siguió el de pecas.

—Tienen miedo de embriagarse? — se acercó Kageyama a su lado disimulando estar eligiendo algún bocadillo o licor.

—Oh hasta que el gran príncipe aparece, ¿vienes a burlarte de los plebeyos? — ironizó Tsuki mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

—No me llames así— sentenció enojado.

—Como su majestad ordene— respondió burlón el megane, volviendo su vista a la comida.

—¿Han conseguido averiguar algo? — pregunto el pelinegro. Girando con una copa en la mano, para mirar a las demás personas.

—No lo suficiente — esta vez respondió Yamaguchi masticando un pequeño panecillo con algo de dulce — no son muy comunicativos en el cuartel…

—Tengo a dos sujetos en mente Kageyama, pero necesitaré tiempo para saber más de ellos — comentó Tsuki decidiendose a levantar una copa entre sus manos — al parecer, y por lo que he visto, tienen mucha inclinación con el gran rey.

—Tomate el tiempo que necesites… — dijo antes de beber un poco de su trago el de orbes azules. Poniendo su vista en la entrada, donde un pequeño y nervioso Hinata se asomaba — los veo después… —se fue dejando atrás a los cuervos.

— Si magnificencia — respondió el de lentes volteándose a mirar donde se dirigía Kageyama, luego le siguió Yamaguchi — oh… haha

— Ese es… —

— Sera divertido molestar a ese enano…— rio Tsuki planeando en su mente las mil y una bromas que le jugaría al menor. Si, a Hinata Shouyou.

El pequeño peli naranja se movía riguroso por el lugar. No se imaginaba que el lugar estaría repleto de personas, es más, le pareció ver mucho menos esta mañana. Camino entre pasitos cuando fue jalado del brazo, siendo trasladado al lado de su amante.

—¡K...Kageyama! — susurro nervioso. Mirando al pelinegro y sonrojándose a la vez, lo cual hizo que desviara la mirada a otro punto — nos pueden… ver.

—No te preocupes… Oikawa esta muy atrás del salón con unos invitados amigos suyo. ¿Recibiste mi nota? — pregunto el azabache intentando ser serio, la verdad es que no podía aguantar la felicidad de ver al pequeño nuevamente.

—Oh…¿tu carta de amor? — dijo descuidadamente Hinata haciendo que algunas damas a su alrededor voltearan curiosas. A lo que Kageyama volteo mirándolas sonriendo avergonzadamente- ¡OH OH! ¡SI LAS CARTAS DE TUS FANS! ¡VAYA QUE ERES POPULAR CON LAS MUJERES K-A-G-E-Y-A-M-A!~ — Agrego sin disimulo para que los demás escuchasen. Al oírlos, algunos devolvieron la sonrisa y otras guiñaban en aprobación al pelinegro.

—Si … serás… idiota— giró lentamente Kageyama pronunciando entre sonrisa, devolviendo su mirada al mas pequeño.

—Oh woh woh woh Kageyama, no sonrías de esa manera, me das escalofríos…—burló por lo bajito Hinata un poco apenado— y si, recibí tu nota… que romántico eres… —rio.

—¿Qué había de romántico en mis palabras?—cuestionó negándose a parecer nervioso. Por lo que bebió un poco de su licor.

—OH!... estas bebiendo? — pregunto curioso el peli naranjo — wow! Ahora si te ves malo!

—Te hare sentir lo que es la verdadera maldad idiota — sentenció. Dándole un golpe en la cabeza — vamos… — tomo de la muñeca al pequeño y lo jalo para sacarlo por la entrada. Ambos caminaron rápido por el pasillo, hasta llegar al patio. Subieron por las escaleras nuevamente y todo un deja vu paso por los ojos del menor.

—Espera! … iremos a tu habitación? Ese es el lugar secreto? – inflo sus mejillas en protesta viendo al mas alto.

—Silencio… no nos pueden escuchar — respondió. Abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio, jalando a Hinata dentro, mirando hacia ambos lados y cerrándola por el interior. Colocando una pequeña maderita de seguro para que nadie pudiese entrar. Devolvió su vista al menor, que lo miraba impaciente enfrente de su cama.

Allí estaban de nuevo, solos en su habitación, los grandes ojos de Hinata esperando más de él. No sabía si era el licor o las hormonas la que le hacían sentir un alocado calor subiendo por su vientre y terminando en su pecho. Segundos después se abalanzó sobre el chico, haciéndolos caer sobre la cama, Shouyou como si de una pequeña presa se tratase unía sus labios con el mayor, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de esté.

—¿Querías traerme a tu cama no es cierto? — susurro Hinata separándose un poco del pelinegro.

—Tú me provocas… — respondió el azabache volviendo a probar aquellos labios mas profundamente. Abriéndose paso con su lengua, jugueteando con la del pequeño que solo respondía a sus bruscos cambios de velocidad con la que ambos se besaban.

—Me …declaro cul…pable…—

Y los besos no paraban, la velocidad y fuerza en ellos iba en aumento. Kageyama con sus manos maestras recorría su cintura, sentía el delgado cuerpo sobre sus ropas, exploraba los relieves de aquel deseoso cuerpo. Hinata por su parte, rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo del mayor, aferrándose aún mas a él, sintiendo pequeños movimientos por debajo que le obligaban a abrir mas sus muslos.

Ninguna palabra cruzaba, solo sus respiraciones agitadas, el sonido de los besos y la iluminación de las velas. El azabache se deshizo del agarre y se levantó, limpiando algo de saliva corriendo por su boca, camino decididamente hasta las velas y las comenzó a apagar de a una. Hinata en su cama, lo miraba, aun con las piernas abiertas y la respiración entre cortada.

Teniendo en total oscuridad el cuarto, Kageyama se acercó nuevamente a la cama, tomo de las piernas al menor y lo jalo hacia el, se arrodillo frente al lecho y bajo, entre besos, lentamente el pantalón del peli naranja. Sacó sus zapatos y retiro las calzas de cuero tirándolas en la oscuridad del lugar, así mismo fueron desapareciendo las ropas de Hinata, entre besos, jadeos y susurros inapropiados, dejándolo privado de cualquier prenda.

Se levantó terminada su acción, observo desde lo alto al pequeño recostado jadeando como un diminuto animalito a punto de ser devorado por su presa. Quito la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta, así como la camisa, mostrando su torso desnudo a los grandes ojos de quien por lo bajo le observaba con detenimiento.

—Bésame ... — fue lo que sus oídos escucharon en un susurro. Hinata lo estaba exigiendo y él no podía desobedecer tan demandante petición. Apoyó sus manos a cada costado sobre la cama, inclinándose nuevamente para unir sus ya hinchados labios a los del otro, el menor rodeo su cintura nuevamente. Aprovechando tal ventaja, el pelinegro comenzó a empujarlo con sus caderas más al centro de la litera.

Sus manos comenzaron a juguetear, mientras un apasionado Shouyou tocaba y exploraba el cuerpo del mas grande, un Kageyama ardiente masajeaba aquellas partes que sacaban ambiciosos gemidos de la boca del otro, un sonido particular que solamente él quería oír. Entre la alteración de sus hormonas, el pelinegro comenzó a palpar la entrada del menor, haciendo que este diminutamente se retorciera entre sus brazos.

—No es neces..necesario q...que me prepares— dijo Hinata soltándose del cuerpo de Kageyama, tomando entre sus manos cada muslo, separando mucho más sus piernas, mostrando, a los ojos azulinos, lo dilatado que se encontraba — mi cuerpo lo hace solo…

No se dio el tiempo de preguntar ni pensar, desabrocho su apretado pantalón, sacando de aquella prisión su palpitante y caliente miembro. Se acercó para besar a Hinata nuevamente separándose de inmediato, dirigió con su mano aquella virilidad y comenzó a penetrar el recto del pequeño.

—¡Aaaang! …¡Nhhhg! — Gimió Shouyou al sentir al mayor adentrarse por sus pequeñas paredes. Se aferró nuevamente a su cuerpo, rodeo con sus manos el cuello del mayor y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de este intentando contener los alocados gemidos que amenazaban salir por su boca. Los labios del mayor le buscaron otra vez para protegerlo de aquellas dolorosas embestidas que comenzaban hacer tiritar su frágil cuerpo.

Cada vez mayores, cada vez mas rápido, mas sudorosos y mas calientes, ambos cuerpos se unían entre choques de placer, Hinata podía sentir la respiración de Kageyama sobre su rostro y entre sus besos, pequeños gruñidos se escapaban. Le encantaba, sentirse dominado por el de orbes azules, eran su más exquisita fantasía, relamió sus labios para volver a besarlo, para volver a sentir su lengua invadir su boca así como su gran virilidad lo hacía con el suyo, un fuerte temblor invadió su cuerpo sintiendo el gran orgasmo salir por su entrepierna. Kageyama percatandose de esto, se aseguro de golpear mas fuerte por dentro, haciendo que Hinata soltara un gemido casi en grito, aquel sonido era placentero, el azabache golpeaba con fuerza la entrada asumiendo que pronto se vendría dentro del menor. Con sus manos apretó los muslos de Hinata, con su boca aprisionó los labios del otro, y entre gemidos y fuerza dejo ir aquel fluido dentro de su amante.

Exhaustos de tanto ejercicio, Kageyama se dejó caer sobre el adolorido y tembloroso Hinata, dejando en libertad su boca, abrazándole por la cintura.

—La noche … — murmuró entre jadeos.

—¿Hmmm? ¿D…de q...qué hablas? — preguntó el pequeño entre resoplidos.

— La luna brilla porque la noche está allí… y no la abandona —respondió.

—O..Oh! … esa era la respuesta…— dijo feliz — pero… ¿no es que la Luna es pareja del Sol?

—Pocas veces la Luna se encuentra con el sol — comenzó a responder separándose de Hinata, para recostarse a su lado – eso lo hace una historia un poco triste. Pero, mi madre siempre me contaba del amor furtivo entre la noche y la luna, haciéndola brillar entre sus brazos, y dándole como obsequios hermosas estrellas a su alrededor. La apenada Luna que pocas veces veía el sol, encontraba en los brazos de la noche el extraño y profundo amor que le faltaba.

—Oh… nunca lo pensé de ese modo… — reflexiono el peli naranja — sabes… mi madre y mejor amiga Yashi decían que yo era como el sol, por mi sonrisa y perseverante alegría.

— Si… lo eres… — murmuro el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos.

— ¡Kageyama! — chillo Hinata levantándose y quedando sentado en la cama, retorciéndose un poco por el dolor que inesperadamente llegó a su espalda— Pr…prométeme que nunca me abandonaras…

—¿A qué viene eso? – se levanto el azabache quedando a su lado.

— Si yo soy el sol, tú serás mi sombra; Si soy la luna, serás mi noche; Si soy blanco tú serás negro. ¿Entiendes? … — dijo con sus ojos brillosos — quédate a mi lado Kageyama, prométemelo.

— Me quedaré a tu lado Hinata, no dejare que nada malo te suceda —dijo embobado de hormonas al ver la expresiva y tierna cara de Shouyou- te lo prometo.

El pequeño sonrió, se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Kageyama y le entregó un tierno beso. Allí se quedaron un buen rato, antes de que el pelinegro decidiera levantarse y volver a la fiesta, dejando a Hinata recostado en su cama, descansando.

" _Me hubiese quedado más tiempo a tu lado, pero no puedo poner en peligro lo que poco a poco estamos construyendo. Vuelve a tu habitación cuando envié a mis subordinados por ti, no hagas reproche._

 _Atte. Noche."_

La oscuridad se fue con su amada luna, el astro salió por el día. Hinata comenzaba su nueva mañana siguiendo con sus clases tradicionales, mientras Kageyama volvía a la rutina de entrenamiento junto a sus escuadrones.

En silencio, ambos atesoraban lo que bajo aquellas tinieblas sobre una cama se prometieron, la promesa que nació bajo los potentes y fríos ojos de la luna. Esa tarde no se encontraron, tampoco se vieron, pero curiosas notas aparecían debajo de sus puertas dentro de sus habitaciones, las notas de amor que dos amantes se enviaban a espaldas del gran rey.

Por los grandes cielos, un cuervo negro volaba, enfrentando los despiadados vientos que corrían en su contra, haciéndole balancear de un lado a otro, como si de un barco en mares profundos se tratase. Un pequeño papel amarrado con una delgada fibra en su pata, bailaba y en su interior, cargaba una extraña noticia.

Los cielos de Karasuno, comenzaban a teñirse del ocaso. Muchos ya terminaban sus labores y se retiraban a sus casas, excepto en el castillo, donde los más poderosos, debían estar ocupados de mantener todo en orden.

Daichi, en su oficina escribía en un viejo papel amarillo, muy concentrado. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando a su vista a un pequeño chico de ojos y pelo café levantado, solo un pequeño mechón rubio caía en su frente.

—¡Daichi! — llamó la atención del concentrado rey con una sonrisa inocente — Traje algunos mensajes que llegaron esta mañana.

—¡Ah! … Nishinoya. Déjalos por aquí — señaló un espacio de su pupitre descubierto.

—Si! — el nombrado, sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa, dejó los pequeños tubos de papel donde le había indicado el moreno — Todo bien Rey?

—Dime Daichi, Nishinoya. Sabes que no me gusta que mis cercanos me traten de Rey — sonrió al pequeño- ¿Qué tal tú? Tanaka ya se lleva mejor con los cuervos?

—Ah… si, algo así, ya sabes… él dice que quiere ser el rey de los cuervos — dijo el de ojos grandes — pero se lleva la rechazada picazón de todos haha!

—¡REEEEEEY DAICHI! – gritaba detrás del menor, asomándose por la puerta, un muy apurado pelado de ojos saltones, rasgados y serios.

—Tana…ka — alcanzó a decir Daichi — qué sucede, porque tanto grito! — regaño.

— ¡UGH! — se asustó del semblante de su rey — … esto… acaba de llegar— se acercó rápidamente a la mesa del moreno, cargando entre sus manos un pequeño rollo de papel.

—Eso es… — comentó Nishinoya por detrás. Viendo el símbolo con el cual, el mensaje fue sellado.

— Un mensaje de Aoba Johsai… — termino de contestar Tanaka.

—Déjenme a solas muchachos… — ordenó Daichi recibiendo el papel en sus manos. Ambos chicos, se inclinaron y salieron de su aposento lo antes posible. Una vez cerrada la puerta, rompió el sello y comenzó a leer rigurosamente cada letra en el interior de la hoja.

Su ceño se frunció levemente, apartó la mirada del papel y llevó su mano derecha a su frente, masajeando mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose y reflexionando sobre lo que acaba de leer. Soltó un suspiro, dejó caer la nota de sus manos y se levantó para salir de la habitación, dejando atrás aquel mensaje.

" _El polluelo está en peligro en manos del Rey,  
necesito sacar a Hinata lo antes posible de aquí._

El cuervo Azul.  
 _Kageyama Tobio."_

* * *

/o\ _!_


	9. Pergamino negro IX

Goooood Moooorning Me había quedado falta de palabras, en serio, a veces la inspiración no me quiere coger! 7u7  
Como sea! me alegro mucho de que les guste la historia! Leo los review y soy feliz *O*!

uvu llorare de alegria!, tengo pensado escribir otra historia Kagehina, pero cortita y no relacionada a esto, en realidad, basarme en un prostíbulo. Pero lo dejaré pendiente c:! tengo que seguir con está!

Tengan un lindo día y bueno chicas/os disfruten yuy este cap es en su "mayor" parte "lindu" lo otro es, para "pensar"

 **Créditos** **: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Pareja principal: KageHina**

 **Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Edad medieval.**

 **Advertencia: Mpreg.**

* * *

PROMESA BAJO LA LUNA  
Miraré la luna, pero te veré a ti

Pergamino Negro IX : "Nuestro lazo; Nuestro peor miedo"

Como si todo dependiera de los grandes dioses, tres semanas exactas pasaron desde que Oikawa se convirtió en rey. Las hojas que comenzaban a caer, despedían consigo al acogedor y abrigador verano, mientras en los pueblos, las personas se preparaban para recibir los helados vientos que estaban por venir, así como las fuertes lluvias que amenazaban inundar lo que estuviese a su paso. 21 de Marzo era sinónimo de la llegada del frío.

Las últimas frutas eran cosechadas así como las verduras, para que en aquellos días de frialdad las deliciosas comidas como postres no faltasen entre el castillo; Los siervos tejían grandes abrigos de lana, para abrigarse tanto a ellos como a sus señores; Los amantes, que sabiendo de la llegada del otoño se acercaba, hacían una promesa de amor para mantener abrigados sus corazones de la oscura neblina de la noche.

Hinata asistía a su habitual rutina de clases. A pesar de toda la confusión que se había creado con el nuevo prometido de Oikawa, esté le había pedido no abandonar sus clases, era una muestra de disculpas luego de ponerlo nervioso por días con la idea de transformarlo en su consorte.

Esta bien Hinata… puedes descansar – Dijo Iwaizumi terminando la clase de pelea esa mañana.

Aaaaaa~- suspiro aliviado- no creí que fuera tan complicado-respondió tirándose al suelo. Completamente derrotado.

Es más complicado de lo que piensas, pero si te concentras podrás lograr todo lo que te he enseñado- agregó bebiendo un poco de agua depositada en un pequeño jarrón.

Uh … Iwaizumi, puedo hacerle una pregunta? – cuestiono algo nervioso.

Dime… -

U-usted sabía que Oikawa lo convertiría en su prometido? – Aquella pregunta le estaba ahogando, necesitaba hacerla, quería saber qué era lo que el moreno pensaba.

Ohmm… bueno, no la verdad…no. No lo sabia, me pilló de sorpresa- contestó el mayor sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

Realmente ustedes se aman? Es…es que Oikawa se escuchaba convencido y de cierta forma eso me haría sentir más aliviado – dijo mas relajado.

Si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo… si. –contestó, sentía un cargo de conciencia por el menor, Iwaizumi no era como Oikawa, él tenía otra forma de hacer las cosas, era más humilde, no acaparaba la atención de la misma manera que su amante. Y desde que se enteró de los planes de esté con el joven muchacho, los demonios de la conciencia no dejaban de atormentarlo.

Amaba a Oikawa, habían vivido muchas cosas juntos y esperaba que en un futuro también fuese así, pero no podía negarle a la razón que sus comportamientos últimamente solo dejaban rastro de actos que ni el mismo se atrevería hacer. Y a pesar de lo mucho que lo amase, y de lo influenciable que podría ser en él, solo aguardaba en silencio, observando. "Si Oikawa tiene que aprender algo, que lo haga callándose de cara al piso" porque era consciente, que Tooru pagaría por sus faltas, pero él no se involucraría; él lo vería caer.

Me alegro mucho Iwaizumi, me alegro de no haberme metido en su camino – contestó alegremente- hubiese sido peor para mi conciencia, saber… que-

Tranquilo Hinata… no te preocupes, nunca tendría rencores contigo – esbozo una sonrisa para hacer sentir mas seguro al joven de su respuesta- ahora ve a descansar, mas tarde tienes tus clases de historia, debes estar atento. –ordeno.

Si! –sonrió- G-gracias Iwaizumi por… escucharme- se inclinó, y es que Hinata sentía un gran respeto por el muchacho. Si algún día quisieras conocer a la neutralidad en persona, ese … era Iwaizumi. Shouyou contento, se retiró y fue a su habitación por un baño, con su pequeño corazón más aliviado.

Dentro de las fortalezas de Karasuno, esa mañana se llevaba a cabo una reunión extensa entre los consejeros y el rey, poniéndose al día en cada detalle que estuviera relacionado a la producción de bienes en los campos. Ahora más que nunca era importante decidir sobre el rendimiento de los productores dentro de las fechas.

Terminada la sesión, Daichi salió acompañado de Suga. Se dirigieron hasta la oficina, ya que el moreno insistía en hablar con él, pero por temas de tareas pendientes, Suga los días anteriores no podía darle un poco de tiempo para responder a sus inquietudes.

De que necesitas hablar Daichi? – dijo el de cabellos plateados cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Hace unas semanas, una nota llegó desde Aoba Johsai Suga, estoy preocupado por Kageyama – respondió el nombrado tomando asiento.

Tranquilo, cuéntame lo que decía la carta- comentó en calma Sugawara, si algo amaba el joven Daichi, era la calma de Suga en todo momento. Esté sacó el pequeño rollo de papel de un cajón en su pupitre y se lo entregó al peli platino quien comenzó a leer de inmediato.

Hinata esta en peligro? No envió otra nota? No te explico que sucedió? Aaaah~ – suspiro- A veces, me pregunto que tipo de relación tiene Kageyama con ese chico… –dijo preocupado.

Por qué lo dices? – cuestiono un Daichi preocupado.

Se fue de aquí con la idea de saber la verdad tras la muerte de su padre, Daichi. Kageyama en ningún momento nos habló de Hinata. Es mas, parecía no importarle el chico… -contestó serio- Ahora está pidiendo ayuda por él… no será que aquí hay algo más?

Suga, seguramente son buenos amigos, no supongas más allá. Ahora, me preocupa esta situación, si Kageyama esta intentando cuidar a Hinata, indiscutidamente se está poniendo en riesgo para salvarlo, y si es así, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi también lo están-

Siempre estuvieron en riesgo Daichi, pero si lo que dices es cierto, el peligro aumenta. Que deberíamos hacer? – pregunto Suga colocando su mano en la barbilla.

Debemos sacarlos de allí, pero no causando alboroto. Debemos hacerlo de la forma más silenciosa posible Suga… -pensó el moreno.

Primero, debemos averiguar bien qué sucede allá Daichi, es como el ajedrez, si mueves una pieza, debes saber que sucederá con el resto cuando lo hagas. Hinata se fue de aquí con tu autorización y que te lo lleves de la noche a la mañana puede provocar el enojo del nuevo rey. Planeemos una visita con él, qué te parece? No será por mucho, solo unos días para poder saber de ellos. –propuso el joven.

Es buena idea… Si –confirmo- tienes razón. Haremos eso antes de tomar decisiones apuradas. Llama a Nishinoya, Suga. Debemos enviar un mensaje a Aoba Johsai – ordenó Daichi más seguro.

Como usted ordene, su majestad- dijo guiñando su ojo antes de salir del lugar.

Realmente estaba preocupado. Desde muy pequeño Daichi conoce a Kageyama, tuvieron muchos encuentros cuando sus padres se reunían, conocía al chico. Sabia que tenia un carácter muy difícil de llevar, y también comprendía el porque de sus actos; el hermano mayor de Tobio, Oikawa. Era la pesadilla del azabache.

Realmente fue muy extraño todo lo del incidente con el rey, no crees Yagami? – dijo el rubio en el mesón del cuartel, donde todos los días, almorzaba.

Escuche al príncipe decir que se trataba de soldados reales – continuo- en toda esta historia, realmente me es extraño que le hayan asesinado. Todos hablaban de los buenos amigos que tenía, además, jamás se escuchó que tuviese alguna rencilla.

Tienen mucha curiosidad respecto al asesinato del rey – dijo Kindaichi, un joven guardia real que peinaba sus pelos contra la gravedad, moreno de ojos oscuros. Llevando una cuchara de sopa a su boca.

Ya sabes como es la gente, se cuentan muchas historias sobre aquel incidente. Y uno, de tan aburrido que esta patrullando, escucha todas las hipótesis que se arman- contesto el rubio de lentes sin vacilar- o me vas a decir que simplemente no las escuchas?

Hipótesis absurdas, solo fue un asesinato. A muchos reyes en el pasado les mataron, quizá no tenia un historial blanco como todos decían- contesto Kunimi, un poco mas bajo que el mencionado, era de tés clara y su pelo se dividía en el frente - simplemente pudo ser venganza…

Si, tiene razón – agregó Yamaguchi- lo realmente raro aquí es que no se hayan llevado a cabo investigaciones mas a fondo – bebió un poco de agua- aunque ya ni va al caso, está muerto después de todo, nada lo revivirá.

Totalmente de acuerdo– agregó el dichoso de pelo levantado- por cierto, cómo es que conocen a Kageyama? Nunca los vi dentro de las formaciones para reclutas nuevos.

Recibimos entrenamiento directo del Príncipe, él necesitaba escuderos fieles y que solo le sirvieran a él. Así como Iwaizumi es de Oikawa – respondió Tsukishima – nosotros, que solo éramos unos sucios campesinos, fuimos escogidos y pues… ya nos ves aquí.

Oh… y por qué eligió entre tanta gente, a campesinos? -pregunto Kunimi interesado en la conversación- sin ofender, es que es tan extraño…

Realmente no lo sabemos. Es irónico no crees? – dijo Yamaguchi- Oikawa también eligió a un campesino como… hum, bueno como consorte pero ahora no lo es – agregó un poco nervioso- sin lugar a dudas tienen una manera muy extraña de elegir, tanto él como Kageyama.

Kageyama es un tirano, Oikawa estaba en su derecho a Reinar- soltó un poco enfadado Kindaichi cruzándose de brazos.

Por qué lo dices? – pregunto curioso el de pecas.

Le llamábamos "El Rey de Sangre" –comenzó a contar Kunimi- Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kageyama, Kindaichi y yo, nos conocimos frente al trono hace años, cuando los reyes buscaban adoptar a dos niños para convertirlos en sus hijos y futuros herederos. Todos fuimos puestos a prueba durante ese tiempo, pruebas en las que sin duda ambos príncipes se destacaron, ambos tenían talento sin duda para la pelea – afirmó- Kageyama fue considerado un prodigio mientras Oikawa fue destacado por su talento natural. La diferencia entre ambos, reside en que, Kageyama nació con el talento de la pelea, lo hizo solo, aprende rápidamente los movimientos que conllevan lo que le ayuda a evolucionar de una manera inimaginable. Oikawa por su lado, aprendió de maestros, se entrenó duro para lograr ser el mejor, pero más importante –recalcó- Oikawa fue elegido por su capacidad de sacar el potencial no solo de él, sino el de un ejército… O eso fue la conclusión que llegaron los consejeros tras observarlos a ambos.

Tras un tiempo, ambos pulieron perfectamente sus entrenamientos –comenzó a relatar Kindaichi- El rey les puso a prueba en una "simulación de guerra", donde ambos debían conformar grupos. Nosotros conformamos justamente el del Rey, el resultado fue… una cosa extraña. Todos tenían puestos sus ojos en el espectacular Kageyama, pero… las cosas no fueron como se pensaron…

Cuando Kageyama peleaba y daba órdenes, era como ver a un Rey egocéntrico y tirano, nos ordenaba atacar y resistir como si fuésemos solo objetos de uso. A diferencia de Oikawa – Kunimi tomo un poco de agua- quien en todo momento se mantenía atento a sus compañeros, les daba ánimos y les convencía a no darse por vencidos.

Eso es … -murmuró Yamaguchi un poco sorprendido- P-pero él no parece ser así ahora… en realidad es callado y tranquilo.

El verdadero Rey que lleva Kageyama se ve en las situaciones de peligro- confirmó Kindaichi- si algún día tienes la oportunidad de pelear una guerra con él, lo sabrás.

Tsukishima y el de pecas se miraron, tal historia les había sorprendido un poco. Pero mucho más a Yamaguchi, puesto que el rubio ya sabía parte de esta historia, tenía una idea de quién era Kageyama. No por nada se burlaba de él. Sin embargo, aunque le costase reconocerlo, sabía en el fondo, que Kageyama ya no era aquel Rey egocéntrico.

Tsukishima como Yamaguchi crecieron dentro del castillo en Karasuno quienes fueron criados y enseñados como estrategas debido a su capacidad de razonamiento, inteligencia y ataque. Compartía la misma edad del pelinegro y le tocó muchas veces encontrarse con él en el patio principal. Fue testigo de los cambios de humor del azabache, de pequeño, alguien completamente amable; de adolescente, un frívolo tirano que de repente no escuchaba a nadie y solo deseaba mandar, pero de pronto cierta actitud comenzó a desaparecer… y por ello mismo, él no se convencía de las palabras de ambos soldados. Pero no refutó en su contra, porque no quería desparramar migajas de pan a quienes podían representar un peligro para su vida como la de su compañero.

El almuerzo prosiguió con su curso normalmente, luego de aquella conversación decidieron concentrarse en otras tareas asignadas, por lo que la tensión en el ambiente fue lentamente consumida.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, llegada la noche, Hinata salió de camino a encontrarse con Kageyama, en los establos. El azabache le había dejado una nota, de que lo estaría esperando en aquel lugar cuando anocheciera.

Entró al lugar muy callado, estaba realmente oscuro así que cada paso que daba era con extrema precaución.

K-Kageyama- susurraba tiritando- e-estás aquí? … N… No me asustes, o-odio la oscuridad~

Siguió caminando adentrándose más, llegando casi al fondo.

Tranquilo que no te haré nada en la oscuridad- le sorprendió Kageyama abrazándolo por la espalda, causándole un escalofrío al menor.

K-Kageyama! No hagas eso! –reprocho, girándose para abrazarlo y mirarle con puchero. Claro que apenas se percataba por la poca iluminación.

Tenía ganas de verte~ – le susurro al oído antes de darle un beso.

Que romántico te haz vuelto – le dijo riendo por lo bajo- me siento como en aquellas obras teatrales donde los amantes realizan encuentros a escondidas para no ser pillados por sus familias…

Solo que ahora la noche y la luna se están encontrando a espaldas del sol –agregó Kageyama contemplándolo.

Ves que te haz vuelto romántico? –sonrió dándole una palmadita. Kageyama derrotado ante el comentario, lo tomo de ambas manos invitándolo a pasar a un corral vacío, a sentarse sobre la seca hierba.

Sin embargo, dominado por las ganas de abrazarle, ambos terminaron recostados. Hinata le daba la espalda, Kageyama pasaba sus manos por la cintura, apretando en su vientre.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no veo a Oikawa…-comento el peli naranjo jugando con unas hojas tiradas en el lugar.

Convertirse en rey, es una tarea pesada, por el momento estará ocupado, pero más adelante tendremos que ser cautelosos. –comentó el azabache- Oikawa tiene ojos por todos lados…

Eso me alivia por el momento… -susurro.

Envié un cuervo a Karasuno, Hinata – agregó- yo… no quiero que estés en el castillo, no deseo que Oikawa te use o te toq-

Kageyama por cierto! - llamó la atención del otro- H…hay algo que debo preguntarte…

De qué se trata…-

Tsuki y Yamaguchi mencionaron que viniste de Karasuno antes del tiempo acordado porque necesitabas averiguar algo… - comento- d-de qué se trata?

Esos idiotas…- refunfuño el mayor- Esta bien, te lo diré. Pero no menciones esto con nadie entiendes?

M-Mantendré mi boca cerrada… -aseguro.

El rey y su consejero real, sospechan que la muerte de mi padre, haya sido un plan de Oikawa para convertirse en rey… no tenemos pruebas, pero… no encuentro otra razón para asesinarlo – contesto el pelinegro. Cerrando sus ojos, re acomodándose y sujetando firmemente el cuerpo del pequeño sintiéndolo temblar – No… no te asustes – le susurro, besando su cabeza- Él no puede hacerte daño… él aún ilusiona con la idea de tener un hijo contigo.

No quiero tener un hijo con él! – negó con la cabeza asustado- de solo pensarlo es… es horroroso!

Eso no pasara Hinata – confirmó el mayor- por esa razón estoy pidiendo ayuda al rey cuervo.

K-Kageyama… esta noche, puedo dormir contigo? – pregunto el chico.

Sabes que eso no es posib-

Por favor… llevo noches sin dormir bien, me duele mucho mi panza últimamente y tengo unos mareos horribles – murmuró- creo que es por todos los problemas, debo estar con tensión y angustia por todo…

Hinata yo… -

Por favor Tobio! – repitió suplicando – solo contigo a mi lado podría dormir bien…

Ah~- suspiro bajo pegando su frente a la cabeza del menor- está bien…

Se quedaron un poco más de tiempo después de haber conversado, cuando el frío ya se instalaba en sus cuerpos, regresaron cuidadosamente a la alcoba de Kageyama. Noche en la que Oikawa trabajaba y no pegaba ojo, estaba cansado de los papeleos, de tomar el control y de no poder descansar.

Con una pluma en mano, seguía escribiendo. Se veía desganado, tenía ojeras muy marcadas, pero solo era una pequeña tormenta mental, sabía que cuando los papeles y archivos que necesitaba estuviesen al día, todo pasaría y podría reinar con una hermosa sonrisa.

Un golpe en la puerta lo trajo de vuelta al mundo.

Adelante- dijo con voz desganada.

Permiso- se asomo por la puerta Kunimi, a las altas horas de la noche, después de haber terminado su turno de guardia.

Kunimi, que te trae por aquí? – sonrió esforzándose- pasa… pasa! Me alegro de verte

Cómo se encuentra Oikawa? – pregunto el chico.

Así como me ves… -dijo volviendo a sus tareas- cansado, pero bien. Tú que haces por aquí a estas horas amigo…

Yo… necesito hablar algo con usted- dijo seriamente.

Oh… bien… cuéntame-

En realidad… más que de algo, es sobre alguien- Finalizó su mensaje. Sentándose en la silla que había al otro lado del pupitre de Oikawa. Entregando aquella detallada información, tan sigilosamente posible para que nadie oyese.

El joven Oikawa sonrió de medio lado.

"Debo actuar de inmediato"

Despierta Hinata… - dijo esa mañana un recién despertado Kageyama, despeinado y ojos hinchados, a un Hinata completamente dormido sobre su regazo. En su habitación, tras escuchar el canto de los gallos, el pelinegro debía asegurarse de llevar al pequeño chico a su habitación.

Solo unos minutos mas… -murmuro el peli naranja abriendo solo un poco sus ojos, re acomodándose sobre el desnudo torso de su apasionado pero ahora semidormido Tobio.

Despierta idiota… -reprocho dando pequeños golpecitos sobre la espalda del menor- quieres que nos descubran?

Esta bien… esta bien, pero no me golpees, llevo días sintiendo un molesto dolor en mi estomago – se quejo Shouyou, sentándose a orillas de la cama – no sanara si lo sigues haciendo.

Seguramente es porque comes mucho, guatón – se removió, estirando sus brazos. Bostezo tapando su boca y delicadamente paso sus brazos por la cintura del menor, posicionando sus manos en el pequeño vientre de Hinata, apretandolo con sus dedos – Si… estás más gordo.

Quieres iniciar una pelea? – dijo Hinata irritado, sacando los brazos del mayor de su cintura, empujando para poder levantarse- me voy…

Que sensible eres… quédate ahí, te iré a dejar- Kageyama se levantó desganado. Camino hasta el baño para lavarse la cara mientras Hinata se vestía. Se colocó sus ropas para iniciar la mañana, tomo a Hinata de la mano y lo llevó fuera de la habitación, sin antes, vigilar que el gran pasillo estuviese despejado.

Caminaron de la mano hasta la pieza del menor, Hinata abrió su puerta aún semidormido, se adentro un poco, sin antes recibir un pequeño y tibio beso de su amante.

Ten un buen día, Kageyama… - susurro en su oído el pequeño.

Descansa Hinata, tienes el día libre –beso nuevamente el pelinegro- y abrígate, hace frio.

Vete Kageyama… -rio bajito Hinata avergonzado- no eres mi madre…

No quiero separarme de ti… odio hacerlo – respondió el mayor volviendo a besarlo.

Quieres que le cuente a Tsuki y Yamaguchi que casi te caes con una cáscara de plátano? – regaño el menor.

Esta bien…-miro con rencor el azabache- me voy…

Bien…

La puerta los volvió a separar. Hinata caminó hasta su cama, para ocultarse bajo las sábanas, tranquilo, feliz y agradecido de poder ver la cara de a quien tanto comenzaba amar. Kageyama, por su parte, caminó nuevamente para iniciar sus labores. Bajo por las escaleras, encontrándose con sus ya conocido escuderos.

Buenos días príncipe, que tal la noche con la doncella? – Se burló Tsukishima murmurando. Atrás, un alegre Yamaguchi reía.

Buenos días plebeyos, que tal su noche? Aliviaron el hambre? – Ataco Kageyama para nada molesto. Ya se acostumbraba al humor del rubio, y aunque le molestase, le agradaba llevar esa rivalidad.

Enserio tengo que contestar eso? – dijo el megane con cara de pocos amigos.

Vamos, vamos ! – alentó Yamaguchi – tenemos trabajo que hacer, Kageyama, vas al cuartel?

Si, hoy debo supervisar a los nuevos reclutas – respondió el azabache.

Bien, vamos entonces- Dijo el de pecas, obligando a ambos chicos avanzar, intentando romper el ambiente rival que todos los días se formaba.

Caminaron tranquilamente por el patio, cuando Tsukishima sacó un pequeño rollo de papel entre su metálico traje. Se lo entregó al pelinegro y este, lo guardo rápidamente entre sus ropas, retomando camino en el instante.

Durante su día libre, Hinata solo lo pudo pasar en su cama, hacía tiempo que no tomaba un descanso. Sus días como campesino siempre sacrificaban horas de descanso, el poco tiempo que tenía para reposar en casa, lo usaba para dormir, y ese tiempo que usaba para dormir se terminaba al otro día, así que poder disfrutar de un día libre era algo así como un sueño hecho realidad.

Excepto por una cosa… un dolor abdominal le llevaba molestando de haces unos días, sentía su estómago hinchado, y esto en nada ayudaba a su día de reposo. Decidido a buscar algún médico que le ayudase, se levantó desganado de la cama, se vistió con las ropas que llevaba puestas el día anterior y salió de su alcoba.

Haciendo el mismo recorrido como de costumbre, llegó al primer piso del edificio, pasando por aquellas salas íntimas que solo los reyes y su familia usaban. Llegó hasta la puerta que daba al patio y la cruzó. Camino por el patio principal mirando a su alrededor para pedir ayuda o consejo a algún siervo que caminase por allí.

Hinata! – escucho la voz de un conocido a sus espaldas. Se volteo para mirar, Yamaguchi, a quien ya podía conocer por su verdadero nombre, caminó hasta él – hey! No se supone que estás descansado?

Yam…Yagami, es que, me duele mi estomago, es molesto. Intento buscar algún médico que pueda ayudarme con esto. –dijo haciendo puchero.

Vaya… que mal, justo en tu día libre. Oh! –se encendió una ampolleta en su cabeza- se dé una receta que te pueda ayudar, puedes memorizarla? – preguntó el joven amablemente. A Hinata le encantaba su carácter, era muy pasivo y agradable, se arrepentía mucho por haber pensado en un principio que tendría el mismo carácter de Kageyama.

Claro Yama…Yagami, dime que debo preparar-

Hinata tomo atención a las instrucciones que el pecoso le había dado, luego de despedirse, camino hasta la cocina donde algunos siervos trabajaban, pregunto por algunos materiales, se consiguió un poco de Manzanilla y preparo un té. Yamaguchi le ordenó que tomase solo una taza, y le recomendó sugerir algún otro remedio casero en caso de que los dolores le siguieran. Terminada su preparación, camino hasta su cuarto, con una taza en sus manos, se adentro al lugar y se recostó para beberla.

Oh~- dijo sorprendido después de haber bebido un sorbo- Esto, es muy rico!

Se lo bebió lentamente, agradece haberse encontrado con su nuevo amigo y mas aun reconocía que el joven de pecas tenía talento con las recetas medicinales, porque luego de tomar todo su té, los dolores que sentía se aliviaron. Dejó su taza sobre el velador y se recostó nuevamente, no sin antes, ser interrumpido por algunos servidores que traían su comida como siempre.

G-gracias! – dijo avergonzado. Sentía muchas ganas de decirlo, después de todo, si no fuese por Oikawa el podría estar en su mismo lugar, trabajando. Recibió una sonrisa de parte de los servidores antes de que estos se retiraran.

Más contento, se sentó nuevamente en su cama, todos los días agradecía por la comida que se le traía, aunque se entristeciera de la forma en que había conseguido todas estas cosas, los exquisitos sabores de las comidas jamás le borraba la sonrisa. Comenzó a probar las delicias que esa tarde le alegraron aún más.

Sin embargo una visita llegó a su habitación inesperadamente…

Hinata… - susurro el azabache cerrando la puerta, asegurando con pestillo la gran entrada.

K-! Kageyama! –nombró feliz al recién llegado con sus ojos brillantes- Qué haces aquí? T-Te vio alguien entrar?

No … sabes que siempre estoy alerta con eso – contesto el pelinegro acercándose a Hinata, sentándose a su lado, en el borde de la cama – qué tal tú día…

Ah~- suspiro- el dolor de esta mañana no había aliviado, así que baje por ayuda, pero de suerte me encontré con Yamaguchi en el patio y me receto un té de manzanilla para aliviar- bebió un poco de jugo- ahora me siento mejor, y tú? –el joven comenzó a comer mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amante.

Nada interesante en particular, un día normal como todos- contesto viendo al peli naranja tragar su comida haciendo una pausa- tienes mucho apetito últimamente…

Qué dices?! –reclamo sonrojado- siempre he sido así para comer…

No será por otra cosa? –pregunto el pelinegro acercándose, reposando un suave beso en la mejilla de Hinata.

Ah… claro, tienes razón. El amor me tiene comiendo como cerdo – contesto serio- eso quieres decir verdad? Y qué? Ahora me dejaras por comer tanto?

Estas tan sensible últimamente- reprocho aprovechando la cercanía, Kageyama rodeo con sus brazos su cintura y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Shouyou, quien nuevamente se concentraba en comer – Oikawa no ha venido por aquí? – pregunto serio-

N-No…– contesto tragando un poco de lechuga.

Lo suponía…-contestó- será por un corto tiempo, pero estará muy ocupado…

Qué insinúas~ ? – pregunto haciendo una cara traviesa.

Insinuó que te tengo solo para mi durante ese tiempo… te lo dije ayer por la noche – refuto.

Kageyama~- rio por lo bajo- pareces un perro en celo jaja! – se ganó una palmadita suave en el vientre cuando el azabache le escucho, se detuvo de comer. Llevó su mano derecha a la boca, mientras la otra se sostenía por sobre las manos de Kageyama, que se encontraban en su vientre.

Kageyama al notar el repentino movimiento extraño de Hinata, soltó el agarre de inmediato para mirarlomáss directamente.

Qué sucede?-preguntóo extrañado el mayor.

K… Mhg… Mgh- no podía pronunciar nada, las arcadas cada vez eran mas fuertes. Se levanto rápido, apartando su mirada de la comida, casi corriendo rápidamente hasta el baño, donde el curioso Kageyama le siguió.

Se acomodo sobre el inodoro de metal, y devolvió casi todo lo que había tragado en cuestión de minutos. Tobio un poco asustado, seacercóo hasta él, dándole masajes en la espalda. Luego de haber aliviado el malestar, el pelinegro leayudóo a lavar su boca y lo recostó en el lecho.

Hinata… te sientes mejor? –preguntóo mirando con inquietud Kageyama.

Uh… si, un poco – asintió cerrando sus ojos para respirar profundo.

Bien, me llevaré esto- dijo tomando la bandeja con comida – debo volver al trabajo…

Esta bien~ – hizo un puchero apenado. Odiaba separarse de Kageyama, estaba en esa etapa del enamoramiento donde los amantes, solo quieren compartir y amarse el uno al otro, sentimiento, que igualmente Tobio estaba experimentando. El adorable apego que odiaba romper durante sus horas de trabajo, era el detonante de tanta amabilidad por parte del joven príncipe.

Hinata… -llamó la atención esté mientras se ponía de pie.

Hum? –

T-tú… -se sonrojo un poco- eres … como las mujeres? Y-ya sabes – frunció el ceño, desesperado- Ams… a ti… ya sabes …hmmmmm- pensaba incómodo- t-tú … sangras?

La boca que abrió Shouyou podría jurar que alcanzaría el suelo si de un pesado metal se tratase. Quedo inquieto por la pregunta, solo miraba al pelinegro con ojos sorprendidos.

L-lo digo… AH! IDIOTA! … -reclamo- es… por que estas teniendo estas molestias. S-Solo pregunto por que cuando mamá andaba … ya sabes, en esos días. Sentía muchos malestares…

Kageyama…- el nombrado levantó su mirada, avergonzado para ver los ojos de Hinata- QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER COMENTARIOS INCÓMODOS CUANDO SABES QUE ESTOY ENFERMO?! -grito con sonrojo, lanzando una almohada al azabache, la que esquivó sin problema- ANDATE! NO QUIERO VERTE! –se escondió debajo de las sabanas, avergonzado, sabía que algún día alguien le preguntaría algo así, pero no se imaginó que justamente su amante lo haría, no cuando llevaba días sintiéndose incómodo con aquellos dolores.

ESTA BIEN… ESTA BIEN IDIOTA!- gritaba por otro lado el pelinegro- ME VOY! DESCANSA!

VETE, IDIOTA! – refunfuño el peli naranjo aun bajo las sabanas.

BIEN! ADIOS! – abrió la puerta.

IMBÉCIL! – seguía gritando.

GORDO!- término. Cerrando la puerta por el otro lado.

No estoy gordito~- se quejo lloriqueando, sacando su cabeza por fin de las asfixiantes cubiertas. Después de relajarse un poco por la situación, a su cabeza llegaron algunos pensamientos extraños. – Oh… -dijo mirando sus manos perdidamente- jaja… no… no puede ser eso jaja… -reía bajito como si de un loco se tratase- o si? –su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

Se recostó, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada. Llevo sus manos a su vientre, pensativo.

Sera… posible que yo… - susurro. Se levantó de golpe quedando sentado nuevamente – N-no… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –comenzó a gritar – NOOOOOO OAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH NONONONNONONON! AAAAAAAAAAH~~~

La puerta se abrió de golpe, descubriendo a Kageyama asomando su cabeza asustado y enojado a la vez.

TÚ NO TE HABIAS IDO?!- grito desesperado el peli naranja.

COMO ME VOY A IR CON EL ESCÁNDALO QUE TIENES!- grito el pelinegro.

TÚ TIENES LA CULPA! TÚ Y NADIE MÁS TIENE LA CULPA!- gritaba lloriqueando, mientras con sus manos golpeaba las sábanas.

AH? POR QUÉ TENGO LA CULPA? SI TIENES PANZA ES PORQUE COMES MUCHO!- cerro la puerta a su espalda. Apuntando al menor.

ES TU CULPA PORQUE TÚ ME OBLIGASTE HACERLO! AWH! –lloriqueaba como un niño asustado- AHORA DE SEGURO POR "TÚ CULPA" – recalco en las últimas palabras gritando- ESTOY COMIENDO POR DOS!

AAAAAH?! QUE HAY CON ESO? QUE COSAS TE OBLIGUE HACER IDIOTA?! YO NO TE HE OBLIGADO A COMER- Contestaba alterado.

AH NO! CLARO QUE NO – enojado se burlaba de Kageyama haciendo movimientos con las manos, como imitándolo.

NO. POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – afirmó.

NO. PERO TÚ BEBÉ SI! – declaro.

NO! MI BE…bé…- se puso pálido de repente. Mirando a Hinata con esa expresión sin vida que solo el azabache podía hacer.

Sal de mi pieza Kageyama… quiero estar solo – dijo deprimido el menor. Kageyama que no entendía nada, olvido por completo la absurda discusión que recién tenían, los absurdos comentarios y los absurdos insultos que lanzaban el uno al otro.

No, espera… Hinata, es real lo que acabo de oír? – pregunto serio.

E-es solo una suposición… - respondió bajito.

P-pero… como? – se preguntó el pelinegro algo aturdido.

QUÉ ESTÚPIDA PREGUNTA ES ESA?! -grito nuevamente Hinata- COMO? NOS HEMOS ESTADO DANDO COMO CONEJOS! SERIA ESTÚPIDO PREGUNTAR COMO!

BUENO ES TÚ CULPA PORQUE TÚ ME PROVOCAS!- comenzó el griterío.

AY SI SOY UN ANIMAL EN CELO…HUELES MIS FEROMONAS TAMBIÉN?- se burló.

TÚ IDIOTA! –se lanzó a la cama para golpearlo pero su mano se detuvo. La bajo lentamente hasta apoyarla en las sabanas. Agacho su cabeza un poco frustrado.

Ya te calmaste? – pregunto el peli naranja, acariciando el pelo de su amante, intentado contener la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Desde cuando supones eso? – pregunto acomodándose mas en frente del menor.

Solo… hoy pensé en esa posibilidad… ya que, mis síntomas han sido muy seguido- respondió mas tranquilo Shouyou. Reposando sus manos entre sus piernas.

Que descuidados fuimos… -se llevó una mano para tapar su cara, intentando contener la ira que de pronto sentía por haber olvidado tan importante detalle en su pareja.

Qué haremos ahora Kageyama? – pregunto, entendiendo los sentimientos del contrario.

El pelinegro se quedo callado, con la vista cerrada y su mano cubriéndole la cara. "Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?" decía su conciencia en su cabeza, analizando, tomando conclusiones y viendo que la situación justamente no era la más indicada. Hinata que había bajado la vista, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Pero ya no solo era eso, el sentimiento que invadió el corazón de ambos fue el del miedo.

Miedo a que dañasen a Hinata

Miedo de lo que pueda suceder con Kageyama

Miedo de lo que hará ahora Oikawa si se entera

Peor aún…

Miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a su nuevo vinculo.

Kageyama abrió los ojos nuevamente, retiró su mano del rostro y levantó la cabeza para observar a Hinata, quien aún mantenía la vista baja. ¿Felicidad o Miedo? Era lo que se preguntaba, ¿Qué sentimiento exactamente estaba sintiendo ahora?.

Mas lo único que supo hacer en ese momento, fue lanzarse sobre Shouyou para abrazarlo suavemente, envolviendo su pequeña cintura, apoyando su rostro por el hombro del menor. Hinata, que ya nada podía hacer, le devolvió el abrazo, intentado contener las mil emociones que de pronto le estaban embargando.

Hinata… -comenzó hablando el azabache, más tranquilo cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el olor de su pequeño y dulce Shouyou- No dejare que nada les suceda… no tengas miedo...

No me asustes … no más de lo que ya estoy- comenzó a llorar- Qué será de mi si algo te pasa? –reclamó, su corazón se dividía. - o si… algo le hacen … a nuestro…

No pasara… No pasara!- le protesto apretando más el abrazo que los unía. Haciendo que Hinata le golpeará la espalda con dolor y tristeza, llorando más, ahogándose más… sintiendo el gran nudo en la garganta apoderarse por completo de su cuerpo.

Es el fin…-apenas murmuraba. Sabía que debía estar feliz, pero era inevitable sentir el miedo, las ganas de querer que todo acabase. - es el fin de todo… que idiotas fuimos!

NO IMPORTA CÓMO HINATA! NI QUÉ MEDIOS UTILICEMOS!- grito el pelinegro sin soltarle- Esto no es el fin- aclaro, separándolo, mirándole a la cara, a sus ojos; los dichosos ojos que él tanto amaba- Porque yo estaré aquí… -tocó con su mano el pecho del peli naranja- y de aquí nadie podrá sacarme.

Hinata, que aun sollozaba, no hallaba palabras para poder contestar tan noble gesto. Tenía miedo, y estaba seguro que Kageyama también lo sentía. Y Aún así se sorprendía de la determinación que el pelinegro sacaba para darle fuerzas.

Sabes… que te amo verdad? – pregunto el pelinegro, con su voz entrecortada, no quería llorar, se estaba aguantando para no poner peor al menor- Aunque solo llevemos semanas conociéndonos…

Y y-yo a ti- susurro Hinata nuevamente derramando lágrimas, pero estas eran de felicidad.

La prueba de mi amor… está allí Hinata – dijo acariciando temblorosamente el vientre del pequeño- ahí está, creciendo… -El joven Shouyou inconscientemente se toco donde la mano del mayor estaba.

No se que decir… estoy...asustado – dijo, mirando los ojos de Kageyama; hinchados, vidriosos, azules y rojos.

Yo tambien lo estoy...pero – soltó el azabache más tranquilo- debemos preocuparnos del pequeño o pequeña valiente que crece sin culpa en tu ridícula y gorda panza. Ahora nos necesita.

Hey! de seguro ya… piensa que somos odiosos – dijo mas carismático, limpiando sus mucosidades con su mano, como si de un niño se tratase.

Somos los mas "odiosos" padres de la historia- asintió diciendo entre una sonrisa chueca.

Parece que es cierto...-dijo Hinata.

Qué cosa? -pregunto el pelinegro.

El regalo que le dio la Noche a la Luna fueron las estrellas- sonrió para si mismo- tú me regalaste esta estrellita verdad?

Aunque no lo haya planeado así, supongo que sí - le sonrió - felicidades mi luna, esta es la primera estrella en tu oscuro cielo - los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron.

Ambos se miraron, sus ojos se encontraron. No hubo mejor remedio que el beso que ahora mismo se estaban dando. Allí, a solas, en esa habitación, donde los miedos y las promesas inundan hasta el mas pequeño espacio que queda entre los muebles.

Allí donde una pequeña prueba de amor crecía, creando el lazo del destino más fuerte entre esos dos amantes.

La carta que había recibido esa mañana Kageyama cayó de uno de sus bolsillos, sin percatarse.

" _Los cuervos vuelan,  
_ _Estaremos allá por la noche. Ten cuidado._

 _El cuervo negro, Daichi Sawamura_ "

Quiero que mañana todos estén preparados, mis amigos, El rey de Karasuno me visitara, llegando por la noche – decía Oikawa a sus consejeros- Oh… y no se preocupen por encontrar un médico, Sugawara, su consejero real tiene habilidades en eso.

Qué pretendes hacer con Suga? – pregunto curioso Iwaizumi.

Él me ayudará a fertilizar al pequeño Hinata- dijo seguro- no puedo tomarme mas tiempo. Debo apresurar el proceso…

.

.

 _._

 _No quiero que el invierno me alcance…_ – sonrió-

.

.

.

* * *

/o\ /o\ /o\ /o\ ! Dónde está tu honor Oikawa?!


	10. Pergamino negro X

_Buenos días, desde la camita aquí les posteo el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste :'D!_

 _Quiero dejar agradecimiento a CrazyAnabel, por tomarse el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir faltas en mi manera de escribir. Intentaré arreglar los capítulos anteriores para que la lectura no sea difícil de lograr, así que muchas gracias mi niña uvu_

 _En fin! A leer!_

 **Créditos** **: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Pareja principal: KageHina**

 **Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Edad medieval.**

 **Advertencia: Mpreg.**

* * *

PROMESA BAJO LA LUNA  
Miraré la luna, pero te veré a ti

Pergamino Negro X : "El llanto del prodigio"

Esa mañana fue llamado por su hermano, el rey. Una importante noticia o quizás una orden, lo claro era que su miedo cada vez que era solicitado en la sala real iba en aumento, la consecuencia de sus actos no le dejaban tranquilo y el pesar que sentía por sus acciones le seguían como crueles demonios cobrando la dichosa felicidad que entonces le habían regalado con el menor.

—Espero no te haya molestado al llamarte aquí— dijo Oikawa sentado en su trono, de brazos cruzados, mirando a su pequeño hermano avanzar por el largo pasillo.

—¿Tenías algo importante que decirme o no?—pregunto Kageyama deteniendo su paso frente al rey.

—Exacto, Daichi y su consejero real vienen de visita al castillo —

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso? —

—Quiero que prepares a tus hombres para recibirlos, ya sabes que me gustan muchos las formalidades, y dejar bien la imagen de estos preciados territorios siento que es mi gran deber desde ahora… —argumento.

—Si así lo deseas... ¿Algo más? —

—Me han dicho que cuidas muy bien de Hinata, me alegro que el chico no lo esté pasando mal. En realidad, es gratificante que haya encontrado un amigo… claro— hizo una pausa—no deja de ser extraño que mi hermanito haga amistades…

—Solo hago lo que pienso que debo hacer. Como tu hermano, también siento lástima por el chico. O acaso ¿No sientes cargo de conciencia con lo que le haces? — refuto el azabache sin inmutarse.

—Ambos sabemos porque sigue aquí, Tobio. Pero, vaya… hermanito, no te compliques con mis palabras, sigue al lado de ese niño, me sentiré aliviado de que puedas cuidar de él, mientras ordeno mis jugadas—

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto – ¿Qué jugadas?

—Hinata me debe un heredero, Kageyama. Precisamente aprovechare la llegada de Daichi y su consejero para poder sembrar mi semilla en él — dijo sin inquietud.

—Eso no iba a suceder cuando encontraras a su madre? — pregunto un tanto incómodo. Oikawa no tenía filtro cuando de sus objetivos se tratase.

—Nunca dije eso, le prometí que la encontraría, no obstante nunca puse esa condición— respondió secamente— en fin –corto de vuelo el tema— no necesito nada más, puedes volver a tu trabajo…

—Iwaizumi no está contigo hoy? —

—Está entrenando con Hinata, ¿ya se te olvidó que el chico recibe lecciones? Ahora que tengo más tiempo, quizá me tome unas horas para enseñarle también mis propias técnicas — contestó sonriendo.

—Oh… bien – afirmó- me retiro entonces—

Oikawa aprobó con un movimiento suave de cabeza y el pelinegro se inclinó antes de salir. Luego de cruzar las puertas, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi tomaron posiciones a su lado, acompañándolo en la caminata.

—¿Por qué traes esa cara? — pregunto un poco preocupado Yamaguchi, al notar cierto aire de angustia y preocupación en la cara de Kageyama.

—No es nada…— respondió secamente.

—Gran príncipe, se nota hasta en tu forma de caminar, a donde quieres ir tan apurado? — dijo el rubio.

—Iré a buscar a Iwaizumi, lo necesito para las lecciones de pelea de hoy con los nuevos reclutas — contestó.

—Quieres que vayamos a buscarlo? — hablo Yamaguchi.

—No, está bien, vayan al cuartel. Yo iré por él… —llegaron hasta la salida al patio—regreso enseguida…

El joven de orbes azules se separó de ambos, caminando en otra dirección, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se quedaron observándole un corto tiempo un poco curiosos, pero no tomaron más cartas en el asunto y se encaminaron a donde el azabache les había ordenado.

No era de extrañar que estuviese preocupado, desde que se había enterado del reciente y joven embarazo de Hinata, su cabeza vagaba en un sin fin de preguntas sin respuestas. Ahora, con las palabras dichas de la boca del rey, las cosas se complicaban aún más, era más que obvio que podría engañar a Oikawa con la gestación de su hijo, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría tal mentira?.

No solo eso, las extrañas oraciones del joven de cabellos castaños no dejaban de dar vueltas, el rey había mencionado saber que él y Shouyou mantenían una amistad, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, temía que el soberano supiera de su furtiva relación y estuviese poniendo a prueba su fidelidad al trono.

De alguna forma, tenía que idear un plan para sacar a su joven amante de ahí sin ponerlo en riesgo, el hecho de que estuviera en tal condición eran un obstáculo a ciertas acciones. Hinata ya no debía ser expuesto a problemas que lo dañasen física y emocionalmente.

Shouyou estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a Iwaizumi, conversando. Supuso que estaban dando pausa a las lecciones. Tomo un poco de aire e intentó relajarse, pues aún no lograba controlar sus emociones al estar cerca del menor, pero ahora más que nunca era importante mantenerse al margen.

—Iwaizumi — llamó acercándose lentamente, hasta quedar parado frente a ambos sujetos.

—¿Sucede algo? — respondió, poniéndose de pie. Seguido de Hinata quien miraba extrañado al pelinegro.

—Te necesito en los cuarteles, hoy te tomaré como compañero para dar algunas lecciones a los jóvenes — ordenó.

—No hay problema —miró a Hinata— practicaremos mañana…

—No te preocupes, Todo está bien — respondió Hinata sonriendo.

—Bien… iré a cambiarme. Estaré allí lo antes posible —Kageyama asintió. Iwaizumi tomo su espada y se la llevó consigo, dejándolo solo junto al pequeño.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? — reprocho el azabache enojado.

—Tomó lecciones de pelea ¿que sucede contigo? ¿Por qué estas con ese humor? — por primera vez Hinata se le dirigió muy serio.

—¡Tienes estrictamente prohibido seguir tomando estas lecciones Hinata! —contesto—no debes ni deberías hacer fuerza física …o ¿ te debo recordar tu condición actual ?

Hinata palideció por un momento. Por supuesto que sabía de su condición, y de las dificultades que ahora tendría que llevar consigo para cuidar del bebé que crecía, pero a veces, olvidaba por completo todo. Era distraído.

—L-Lo siento… yo no quería ponerlo en riesgo— se disculpo un poco apenado.

—Bien, debo irme… —dijo poniéndose en marcha.

Hinata desde atrás le miraba un poco frustrado, temía que el pelinegro se enojara con él por lo descuidado que estaba siendo. Sabia que era su culpa, pero había algo más en Kageyama que le hacia sentir intranquilo, "¿Qué hay con esa actitud tan seca de repente?" se preguntaba.

Tomó la botella de agua que había dejado en el suelo y se dirigió a su habitación. Mientras el azabache se encaminaba a los cuarteles, un poco lamentado por la actitud con la que enfrentó al chico. Pero todo lo había hecho con la intención de cuidar de él, partiendo por la excusa de llevarse a Iwaizumi a los cuarteles, no deseaba ver a Hinata llevando actividades físicas que le pusieran en riesgo. Todo era como una gran fila de pequeñas piezas de dominó, si Hinata hacía esfuerzos, podría enfermar, eso atraería la atención de su hermano y sin lugar a dudas quedaría expuesto a la verdad sobre su embarazo. Por supuesto y sin dejar de lado, que podría poner en riesgo a su pequeño bebé.

Por primera vez deseaba con ganas que los cuervos llegasen al castillo, para que Oikawa procediera con la fertilización y así tener excusas para detener las actividades del menor. No había vuelta atrás, por ahora era su única salida. Pero sin lugar a dudas buscaría la manera de llevárselo, antes de que su hijo naciera.

Por los caminos de tierra, a eso de la tarde, el pequeño grupo de Daichi se dirigía a Aoba Johsai para llevar a cabo su visita con dobles intenciones. Dentro del carruaje real, el joven rey era acompañado por Sugawara, Nishinoya y Tanaka.

—Así que ese es el asunto …—dijo Tanaka concentrado en lo que les acababa de contar el moreno.

—Es de completa cautela, no pueden decirlo con nadie— les ordenó.

—No te preocupes Daichi, nuestras bocas se mantendrán cerradas— alentó Nishinoya haciendo un gesto con su mano sobre su boca, como si de un cierre se tratase.

—Entonces… nuestra corta estadía en el castillo será para averiguar detalladamente lo que sucede con Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi — agrego Suga— sean cautelosos cuando quieran dirigirse a ellos.

—Tranquilo Suga —hablo Tanaka— seremos discretos!

—¿Qué haremos si las cosas están mal?— se preguntaba Daichi preocupado- no quiero poner en riesgo mi pueblo por los conflictos internos con el rey…

—Daichi, pensaremos en su momento alguna salida, no viene al caso preocuparse sin saber de antemano lo que está sucediendo. Mejor prepárate para poner la mejor cara frente a Oikawa y que no sospeche —animo Suga, dándole una pequeña palmada en su espalda.

—Tienes razón… —

Unos pájaros volaron graznando por los claros cielos, luego de haber tomado un baño Hinata secaba su cuerpo con una fina toalla. Se preparaba para ir a su clase de historia, pero estaba nervioso, no había podido dejar de pensar en Kageyama y su actitud esa mañana. Lo hacía sentir de lo peor…

—Tú no estás enojado conmigo verdad? — pregunto mirando su vientre. Acariciándolo- tú papá es un poco enojón, p-pero lo hace porque te quiere… solo es un estúpido insensible que no piensa en los sentimientos de tú mam…-pensó dubitativo- está bien… si, ¿por qué me habría de incomodar? hehe… después de todo yo te tendr…tendré.

coloco las prendas cuidadosamente y camino posicionándose frente al espejo.

—Cuando conocí a Kageyama… no pensé que lo vería con los mismos ojos con los que lo veo ahora, sabes? —comenzó a hablarle nuevamente a su vientre— El primer día que lo conocí, pensé que sería mi fin… que él me haría la vida imposible o esas cosas… — pauso, estaba realmente caído en sus pensamientos— Pero luego de las constantes atenciones que me ofrecía, termine cayendo bajo los deseos de amarle.

Bajo su vista, realmente eran fuertes los sentimientos que tenía con el mayor. Nunca pensó enamorarse de un hombre, si quiera de una mujer. Pero ahí estaba, de pie en una habitación, amando a un imposible.

—A veces quisiera escapar de aquí… —murmuró, tocando su tripa— irme lejos con él, donde nadie nos pueda encontrar, y tener la posibilidad de cargarte en mis brazos sin miedo a que alguien te lastimase…

Movió en círculos su mano, sintiendo aquella zona. Ansiaba poder ver crecer ese pequeño bulto bajo su clara y suave piel, amaba el hecho de poder cuidar de un hijo que perteneciera tanto a él como a Kageyama.

Salió de la habitación luego de confiscar que sus ropas estuvieran bien puestas. Se sentía triste, los cambios de humor afectaban mucho últimamente el estado en el que hacía las cosas, y tener a Tobio separado de él era peor aún.

La tarde llegó a su fin luego de los duros entrenamientos. Los últimos rayos del sol se iban con la llegada del fresco aire, Kageyama e Iwaizumi terminaban su demostración de pelea frente a los jóvenes que algún día serían oficialmente soldados velando por la protección del rey y su pueblo.

Cansado, Kageyama retiro el sudor que tenía en la cara con un pequeño paño que le proporcionó Iwaizumi a la hora de finalizado el acto.

—Es todo por hoy — dijo el moreno, dejando en libertad a los reclutas para que fuesen a tomar un baño. Estos se retiraron rápidamente luego de hacer una reverencia a sus maestros.

—Gracias Iwaizumi… — Agregó Kageyama —Lo siento por traerte sin poder avisar con anticipación.

—No te preocupes, te dejo Príncipe. Oikawa está esperándome, el rey de Karasuno debería llegar pronto y debo prepararme — hablo retirándose del lugar lo más rápido posible. Kageyama se le quedó mirando hasta perderlo de vista.

Luego de ordenar las cosas que quedaron tiradas en el polvo, salió de la sala, cruzó las puertas que daban al patio y se encamino hasta el edificio principal. Antes de subir las escaleras, paso por la cocina, buscando un poco de café, necesitaría energías para recibir a Daichi, ya que su condición física y cansancio mental se lo impedían de a poco.

Subió las escaleras vacilando con la taza en mano, llegando a duras penas hasta el pasillo. Estaba acostumbrado a ser atendido por siervos, pero luego de conocer a Hinata, se había estado esforzando por intentar llevar una vida más humilde, algo más parecido a lo que el joven pelirrojo hacia.

Fue allí cuando lo vio, tirado en el suelo, cerca de su habitación.

—¡H…Hinata! – grito acercándose rápidamente haciendo equilibrio con lo que llevaba. Dejo la taza en el suelo, se arrodilló y levantó el cuerpo del menor, abriéndose paso por las puertas de su alcoba, acomodándolo sobre las tiernas sábanas. Se devolvió rápidamente para tomar el café y llevarlo al velador, cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió nuevamente donde el chico se encontraba.

—Hinata… Hinata — susurró moviendo la cara de Shouyou, haciendo que este otro lentamente recobrara la conciencia.

—K…— intentaba hablar, pero no podía.

—Hinata… maldición —le beso la frente acariciando con sus dedos las mejillas del peli naranja— no me asustes…

—Y…yo, qué sucedió? — dijo intentando levantarse, más no pudo porque el azabache le obligó a seguir recostado— K…Kageyama!

—Te encontré tirado en el suelo… no te muevas— respondió discreto. Se sentía un poco frustrado luego de aquella escena.

Hinata que aún intentaba entender todo, solo dejaba salir pequeños suspiros, se movía como si su cuerpo estuviera incómodo y temblaba de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

—Quiero descansar… — articulo desanimado— iré a mi habitación…

—No, espera… — le obligó a detenerse nuevamente Kageyama— ¿algo anda mal?

—Me siento irritado, desanimado, cansado, no aguanto sentir mareos todo el día, debo lidiar con el dolor en mi panza y ahora también siento miedo de desmayarme— dijo agobiado— aún así me preguntas si ¿algo anda mal? Todo está mal…

—Lo de esta mañana…-

—Esta mañana me hablaste tan secamente, que me vine a la habitación sin entender el porque estabas enojado conmigo – reprochaba— ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me siento todos los días? Se que estas preocupado por mi, y admito el error que cometí al forzar mi cuerpo a hacer cosas que no debía, pero… al menos tomate el tiempo de ser amable conmigo y de pensar en mi lugar.

—Hinata… yo no quería—

—Esta bien, no hay necesidad de pedir disculpas o algo así…—se reacomodo en la cama, sentándose —yo también soy un idiota al pensar que todo saldría bien…

Se levantó del lecho, ordenando sus ropas y dirigiéndose a la puerta, necesitaba volver a su habitación. Es verdad que deseaba ver al pelinegro, pero también estaba esa pequeña gota de frustración en su pecho, haberse enamorado de él había sido su primer mal paso, embarazarse había sido el segundo.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, apretó sus puños tanto como pudo y agacho su cabeza. Sabía por lo que Hinata estaba pasando, sentía el sufrimiento del menor, como si su pequeño cuerpo lo transmitiese solo para él, no era quien para juzgarlo en su condición, porque él era igualmente de culpable como lo era el peli naranja.

Habían cruzado una línea que estaba prohibida y ahora tenían que cargar con el peso de sus conciencias y de lo que la moral dictaba.

La oscura noche que entonces ya se había adentrado por cada rincón del castillo, era iluminada por las antorchas de fuego que se alineaban cerca de la entrada para recibir al rey. Oikawa, de pie junto a Iwaizumi esperaban atentos por su llegada.

—Estoy ansioso de ver al rey! — dijo alegremente el de pelos marrones.

—Lo dices por tus planes con Hinata verdad? — agrego Iwaizumi.

—No estés celoso y si, es por eso haha! —

—Deberías detener esa idea y seguir los pasos que tu padre — comento el moreno.

—Quiero un heredero que lleve mi sangre Iwaizumi, no un bastardo —

—Te consideras un bastardo Oikawa? —

—Pienso que no es la manera justa de entrar al castillo, pero lamentablemente me vi arrastrado a ser parte de él. No quiero que la historia se repita… — contesto— Quiero a alguien de mi sangre el día de mañana tomando mi lugar.

—Tienes tu vida muy planeada… —

—Por supuesto, y si es contigo, es mejor — le guiño antes de acomodar sus ojos en la gran puerta, que de a poco se iba levantando, dejando a la vista a los hombres y soldados de su invitado.

El carro atravesó por la larga fila de soldados que alzaban entre sus manos la bandera con el símbolo del reconocido y prestigioso Aoba Johsai. A lo lejos, acercándose rápidamente, Kageyama llegaba con unos minutos de retraso al lugar, se acomodo al lado de su hermano, recibiendo una pequeña mirada de reproche.

—Lo siento… me tarde mucho tomando el baño— se excuso.

—Esta bien, llegas a tiempo hermanito— perdono el mayor, señalándole.

Del coche, Daichi bajo con sus acompañantes y se dirigieron cautelosamente hasta el gran rey esbozando una esplendorosa sonrisa por tal recibimiento.

—No esperaba menos de Oikawa – comentó Daichi saludando a todos.

—No sería cortés de mi parte, Daichi. Espero hayan tenido un buen viaje —contestó el nombrado.

—Si que lo fue,tenía ganas de salir del castillo— dijo el cuervo

—¡Bien, entremos! –hablo Oikawa invitándolos a caminar a su lado hasta la gran sala real— ¡he preparado un gran banquete por su llegada! ¡De seguro tienen hambre!

—¡Claro que si! – sonrió Suga. Mirando de soslayo a Kageyama, quien caminaba a su lado callado y pensativo.

En su cuarto, Hinata permanecía acostado, quieto, mirando el techo. Después de la extraña conversación que tuvo con Kageyama, su cabeza no hacia mas que dar vueltas.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, descubriendo tras de ella a Yamaguchi, saludándole antes de entrar.

—Yamaguchi! — mencionó bajito— ¡estás aquí! que gusto verte!

—Hinata, ¿como estas? — preguntó el de pecas.

—Bien, descansando. Qué haces aquí? —dijo— sin ofender, es que nunca vienes a mi cuarto — murmuro apenado.

—Oh, bueno, Daichi… ouhm el rey está en el castillo, quería darte la noticia – sonrió ampliamente— Suga y Daichi están muy entusiasmados por conocerte!

—¿! Y-Ya están aquí ?! ¡Oh! —salto de la cama con los ojos iluminados— ¿D-donde están?

—En el comedor, junto a Oikawa, Iwaizumi y Kageyama —

—Oh … ya veo —

—Tranquilo, ya tendrás tiempo de verlos. Debo irme, ten cuidado si? — indico con su dedo el vientre de Hinata, quien quedó pálido.

—¿!C-cómo lo supiste?! –grito asustado.

—Shhhh~ Shhhh~ Hinata! — silencio — Kageyama solo me lo confió a mi, tranquilo.

El joven no dejo que Hinata volviera hablar, luego de despedirse, cerró la puerta para desaparecer tras ella. El peli naranja que se sentía un poco confundido, luego de un momento se vio aliviado, que alguien mas supiera de su estado era genial, así tendría a quien contarle si algo extraño sucedía con él.

Después de una larga conversación en el comedor junto a los anfitriones, decidieron que era momento de tomar un merecido descanso. Oikawa preparo piezas para el rey y su acompañante, Tanaka y Nishinoya por ser soldados, fueron a reunirse con Tsukishima y Yamaguchi para encontrar una pieza dentro de los cuarteles.

Kageyama caminaba junto a Oikawa, Suga y Daichi, acompañándolos hasta sus cuartos.

—Entonces… siéntanse cómodos bajo mi fortaleza — decía Tooru— Suga, como siempre, espero lo mejor de ti mañana. Es una alegría gigante que puedas ayudarme.

—No hay problema Oikawa, puedes contar conmigo— agregó el peli platino.

—Bien, entonces, Kageyama y yo nos retiramos —se despidieron ambos hermanos inclinándose— tengan una buena noche, rey… con su permiso.

—Adelante! Buenas noches chicos — despidió Daichi mirando a ambos jóvenes.

Kageyama se aseguro de entrar a su habitación, se sentía agobiado. Escuchar a cada instante sobre los planes de su hermano con Hinata era como estar en una pesadilla, una cuchilla afilada desgarrando una cicatriz, la presencia del Rey solo aminoraba su muestra de enemistad con Oikawa, pero de igual forma, conseguía odiarlo cada vez más. Todo lo que sonara a "Hinata y el Rey" eran motivo de odio para el azabache.

Se echó a la cama, sin quitarse las prendas. Necesitaba respirar aire limpio, quitar el olor de la comida de sus narices, porque tragar sin tener hambre era una tortura, mirar sin necesidad de abrir los ojos era agotador y pensar sin querer hacerlo a cada instante era veneno para su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos, soltando un ligero y tembloroso suspiro. Quería entregarse al sueño, olvidar sus problemas, pero por mas que lo intentase estos persistían en estar allí, molestándole.

—Kageyama… ¿estás ahí? — dijo una voz detrás de la puerta. Abrió los ojos, se levantó de su lecho y caminó hasta la gran entrada.

—Sugawara… — se expresó un poco sorprendido — sucede algo?

—¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó alegremente.

—C-claro … — manifestó observando al de pelos claros adentrarse a su habitación, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Iré al grano — declaró — Esta visita fue hecha con la intención de saber lo que exactamente está sucediendo con ustedes en el castillo. Leímos con Daichi la carta que enviaste, pero necesitamos saber más… ya sabes, datos claros.

—Ah… hum — asintió.

—¿Entonces? –

—Hinata ya no es consorte de Oikawa, él nombró a Iwaizumi en su lugar — comenzó relatando — Bueno, parte de la conversación en la mesa te dejo mas en claro lo que mi hermano pretende hacer con Hinata, pero… —pauso— hay un problema…

—¿Qué tipo de problema? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo … Yo y Hinata… estamos juntos — dijo un poco avergonzado.

—¿! Ah ?! …E-Espera ¿ juntos en ese sentido ? – expreso sorprendido.

—S-si… — asintió.

—Kageyama… ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es la situación si tú y Hinata están juntos? — Suga tomó asiento a los pies de la cama—¿Como quieres que reaccione tu hermano si sabe que una de las razones por las que quieres sacar al pequeño del castillo es por amor?

—L-lo sé… p-pero… eso no es lo peor— resaltó un poco nervioso, tomando asiento al lado de Suga— Hinata… no podrá ser fertilizado por Oikawa.

—¿C-como? ¿No es especial? —

—N…no es eso… — tomo un poco de aire —Hinata …

—Hinata espera un hijo tuyo, ¿no es así? — terminó por confirmar. La intuición del peli platino era siempre certera.

—Si… —

Sugawara aún sorprendido se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro, con la mirada baja y su mano apoyada en el mentón.

—Kageyama, no soy quien para regañarte. No soy tu madre ni tu padre, pero… —se detuvo frente al joven, con ambas manos en la cintura, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Te das cuenta del lío en el que te haz metido?

—Lo sé– contestó bajando la mirada — Lo sé mejor que nadie…

—Desde que llegue note que estabas extraño —aclaró su garganta— perdido, agotado, tú mirada y tus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar. Ahora veo tú cara y me puedo percatar de la pequeña señal que tienen tus ojos. —se acercó al azabache para contemplarlo mas de cerca—Tienes ojeras donde antes no las habían…

—E…Eso es porque– Intentó excusarse pero fue interrumpido por el peli platino.

–Porque estas preocupado de Hinata, no duermes por las noches sabiendo que algo le podría pasar a él o a tu hijo — Decía con seguridad, Sugawara parecía leer los ojos azulinos con facilidad– Estas tan enamorado, que le regalas tu sueño a la noche, para poder pensar en cómo librarte de aquella tortura que ahora inunda tu cabeza ¿No es así?...

Kageyama se sentía desnudo, esas eran las palabras que describían perfectamente su condición actual. No podía levantar la mirada, realmente estaba deprimido, extrañamente nunca pudo llorar frente a sus padres o pedir consuelo en su hermano. Ahora tenía ganas de hacerlo, después de pasar horas intentando controlarse para no profundizar la sensibilidad con la que Hinata estaba lidiando.

—No te lastimes… — Escucho sintiendo los brazos de Sugawara rodearle en un cálido abrazo, apoyando su pálido rostro en sus oscuros cabellos – En momentos como estos, a veces necesitas que alguien te consuele.

—No quiero ser una carga para él— susurró con su voz quebrada— Hinata está soportando una batalla en sus hombros, yo necesito ser su pilar ahora…

—Y lo eres… – Dijo separándose del azabache para ponerse de cuclillas frente a él— Necesito conocer a Hinata, antes de proceder mañana.

El joven entendió a lo que se refería con aquellas palabras. Sin hacer comentario, se levantó de la cama, caminando hasta la entrada, invitando con su mano a Sugawara para seguirle. El visitante se puso de pie y lo acompañó.

Caminaron por el pasillo muy sigilosos, si algo no debían olvidar en ese momento, era que podían ser descubiertos haciendo o realizando cosas sospechosas bajo las narices del rey. Kageyama se acerco a la puerta que daba paso a la alcoba de su amante, señaló discretamente a Sugawara para que esté entrase. Sin embargo el peli platino le devolvió la mirada al percatarse que el azabache no tenia intenciones de acompañarlo.

— ¿No vendrás conmigo? — Pregunto preocupado.

—Quiero descansar… Además, necesitas tiempo para conocerlo mejor a él— contestó inclinándose para desaparecer — Buenas noches… y ten cuidado.

— Descansa Kageyama– se despidió algo inquieto. Viendo como la delgada y alta silueta del pelinegro se alejaba en una postura decaída, verlo así realmente le dolía.

Su corazón no estaba preparado, la angustia de sentirse acorralado le carcomía por dentro. Quería estar con su persona amada, abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero como toda historia, la de ellos, estaba lejos de tener un final feliz.

—¡Woah! – exclamó un asombrado Hinata frente a Sugawara— Tienes suerte de conocer al rey en persona…

—jaja… Esta bien, no es para tanto –agrego un poco avergonzado— más importante ahora, necesito hablar de algo contigo Hinata.

—¡Claro Su-Sugawara!—Prestó atención al peli platino.

—Bien —suspiro—no sé si lo sabrás, pero soy el encargado de ayudar a Oikawa para fertilizarte. Hable con él hace unas horas atrás… —sin ver reacción del menor prosiguió— Kageyama me contó lo de tu gestación.

El peli naranja, de la misma manera que lo había hecho Kageyama, bajo la mirada, triste.

—Esta bien… No vengo a amenazarte o a reprocharte lo que haz hecho— continuó con una voz más dulce— Engañaremos a Oikawa.

—¿Eh?— Hinata levanto su mirada en un sobresalto— ¿Engañarlo?

—Le haremos creer que tu bebé es de él — afirmó Suga positivamente.

—¡E-eso es muy arriesgado Sugawara! — susurro asustado— A…Además Kageyama debe dar su aprobación para hacer algo así… es el padre después de todo.

—No te preocupes, este plan al menos nos dará tiempo para pensar en una estrategia para sacarte de aquí. Asimismo… — cambió sus rasgos a unos más tristes— Tobio no lo está pasando bien, él necesita descansar y planear con rigurosidad.

—¿Q-Qué le sucede a Kageyama?— Pregunto preocupado.

—¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?—declaró, no quería involucrarse en su tema como pareja, y sabía de antemano que conversar era lo que a ese par de jóvenes les hacía falta. Después de todo, llevaban poco tiempo juntos, estaban enfrentando el gran problema de la paternidad a escondidas y siendo aplastados lentamente por el miedo. Sugawara lo entendía, no del mismo modo, pero lo hacía. Hace algún tiempo había estado comenzando a sentir el amor por su rey cuervo, pero el "qué dirán" siempre fue una pesadilla en su cabeza.

Como una gacela corre para escapar de su peor depredador, Hinata comenzó rápidamente a trotar por el largo pasillo. A la distancia, Suga le observaba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Los grandes ojos de Hinata volvían a Irritarse, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y no precisamente de frío.

Sus pies se detuvieron en frente de esa común pero especial puerta, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y se abrió paso por la habitación. Cerró despacio la entrada poniendo el seguro al descubrir que la alcoba ya se hallaba oscura.

Lentamente, rodeó la cama, buscando la pálida cara de su amante, reposando de lado. Su corazón se agito al verlo así, no había tenido oportunidad en sus antiguas noches junto al pelinegro para apreciarlo de la manera en que lo hacía ahora. A diferencia de las veces que lo veía despierto, con sus facciones ceñidas, ahora su rostro se dibujaba en una total calma.

Cuidadosamente se recostó a su lado, sin deseos de despertarle. Se acomodo en una de las almohadas, mirando de frente al joven de orbes azules. Su respiración era lenta y silenciosa, dejando en evidencia que el azabache ya estaba en un profundo sueño. Sabiendo esto, acercó con precaución su delgada mano, acariciando la mejilla despejada del mayor.

Entonces su pecho se apretó, su respiración se entrecorto. Sus dedos que bien se movían sobre esa suave piel, le contaban entre temblores, que su amante bajo el oscuro silencio… había estado llorando.

—No estás sólo Kageyama– susurro— Nunca lo estarás, yo estaré aquí.

Impulsado por sus sentimientos, se acercó más a Tobio, abrazo su caliente cuerpo, y deposito un largo y profundo beso en sus labios.

—Lo siento…—

* * *

.

.

Un amor joven, apresurado, siempre traerá consigo problemas. ¿Alguien desea darle un abrazo al solitario pelinegro? yo si. Ya saben, los review son bien recibidos, un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo!


	11. Pergamino negro XI

Hola gente! yus, no estaba muerta, solo tuve una recaída de inspiración pero ya ha vuelto a mi cabeza así que tranquilos.  
afirmense las bragas que me voy a poner malvada.

Créditos: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

Pareja principal: KageHina

Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Edad medieval.

Advertencia: Mpreg.

* * *

PROMESA BAJO LA LUNA  
Miraré la luna, pero te veré a ti

Pergamino Negro XI : "Túnel oscuro"

La gran estrella esa mañana irradio de luz todo a su paso, las montañas que permanecían oscuras eran teñidas de un hermoso azulado claro, y los gallos tras recibir la señal del astro iniciaron su canto manifestando que un nuevo día en Aoba Johsai iniciaba. Era la primera jornada como huésped en las tierras aliadas, Daichi, quien dormía plácidamente fue despertado por Sugawara, quien vestía rigurosamente sus prendas.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó medio dormido.

—Debo prepararme para lo de Hinata, debo asegurarme de ver quienes estarán presentes— respondió muy concentrado abotonando su camisa.

—Anoche no te oí entrar ¿Qué tal estaba Hinata? ¿es un buen chico como me han contado?—

—Es como un niño— Sonrió ladino recordando al pequeño— No aparenta la edad que tiene, es adorable, algo inquieto pero… —hizo una pausa— es una linda persona…

—Ya veo… ¿Lograste averiguar algo?—

El de pelos claros dejó de lado su concentración con sus ropas, volteo para mirar a Sawamura, quien le observaba ya completamente despierto y atento.

—Des-descubrí algo que quizá no te agrade— respondió.

El cuervo de ojos grandes, se sentó en el lecho interesado en lo próximo que Sugawara fuese a decir. La boca del peli platino se movió lentamente, sus manos estaban temblando, la noticia que esa mañana recibiría Daichi seguramente seria su dolor de cabeza en el futuro.

En otra habitación, tras largos minutos de espera, el joven Hinata podía apreciar en primer plano como los ojos de su querido amante se abrían junto al alba. El pelo del azabache estaba completamente en guerra con la gravedad, sus ojos hinchados al igual que sus labios, noto como cada segundo descubría lentamente esos azulinos ojos.

Los luceros de Kageyama tenían algo especial cada mañana, Hinata que bien siempre lo observaba se percataba de esos pequeños detalles. Él lo describe como el cielo antes de embrollarse con el oscuro mar, despertaban claros para convertirse en oscuros.

—Jamás dejaré de admirar tus ojos por las mañanas— Declaró el pelirrojo observando detenidamente.

—… ¿H-Hinata? — Preguntó sobresaltado— ¿En qué momento? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo siento… pero la pequeña estrellita quería dormir contigo anoche— susurró travieso abrazando por la cintura al mayor— su papá lo hace sentir más seguro…—

—¿N-Nadie te vio entrar? ¿Cerraste con seguro? Hinata ¿¡Por qué no me despertaste?! — reprocho con su habitual ceño fruncido incorporándose rápidamente sobre la cama. El pelinegro estaba sorprendido y a su vez asustado.

—Kageyama… pase la noche contigo— explicó sonriendo — la puerta está cerrada, nadie me vio entrar a tu pieza, ni siquiera tú te percataste.

—T-tú realmente quieres matarme del susto idiota— recrimino. Hinata seguía recostado tranquilamente a su lado, observándole con sus grandes y brillantes ojos— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto más relajado—¿Estás preparado para lo de hoy?

—Sugawara dijo que engañaremos al rey… ¿Tú estás de acuerdo? —

—¿Te menciono eso anoche?— se escuchó preocupado. No tenía problema con los planes de Sugawara, siempre hallaba maneras de salir frente a situaciones peligrosas, pero esta decisión podría poner en peligro no solo a él, sino a quienes le ayudaban. —

—Sí… su plan es hacerle creer a Oikawa que nuestro bebé es de él. Con esto tendríamos más tiempo para poder planear algo y…yo le dije que necesitábamos tu consentimiento —

—Por supuesto que sí, incluso yo lo había pensado antes. Decirle la verdad lo enfadara, y Oikawa enojado es peor que un demonio— sincero.

—Me alegro que estés de acuerdo — susurro aliviado. Se levantó, quedando al lado del pelinegro, le miró sonriente y le entregó un delicado beso en los labios.

El azabache correspondió aquel mimo, abrazando suavemente por la cintura al menor. Luego de un corto tiempo, ambos volvieron a separarse.

—Kageyama, quiero decirte algo…—

—¿Qué es?...—

—Cuando estés triste y preocupado, por favor, ven a mi —era una orden, los ojos de Hinata no lucían simples, ellos destilaban deseo y ansias por obtener ese algo del otro– Mientras yo esté aquí, tú serás invencible ¿eso me dijiste verdad?, quiero que sepas que mientras yo este, lo mismo es para ti.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — Estaba claro que Kageyama solo actuaba frente al pequeño, suponía saber porque había escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca, pero no sería capaz de admitirlo. El orgulloso pelinegro jamás se mostraría débil frente a Shouyou.

—Solo promételo —

—¿Cuantas cosas tendré que prometerte desde ahora? —Preguntó risueño sin perder su peculiar cara de pocos amigos— solo aceptare si prometes estar a mi lado a donde sea que vaya…

—Acepto. Estaré a tu lado a donde sea que vayas— sonrió reluciente.

—De todas formas no te dejaría escapar de mi lado…—

—¡Kageyama!— Inflo sus mejillas, protestando.

—Te lo prometo— Expresó besando la frente del pelirrojo— Ahora levántate, te regresare a tú habitación…

—¡Si! —

Ambos se levantaron, lavaron y vistieron sus ropas, aquel día era muy importante. Pero haber dormido esa noche junto a la persona que él tanto amaba, le daba las fuerzas para aguantar cualquier cosa, incluso, una muralla sobre su espalda. Kageyama estaba dispuesto a todo por Hinata.

Durante la tarde, las cosas anduvieron en calma. Oikawa ordenó al joven pelirrojo tomarse el día, quería que su pequeño "amigo" estuviese tranquilo mientras esperaban por el proceso de fecundación que se llevaría a cabo durante la noche.

Sugawara y Daichi aprovecharon ese tiempo para pasear por el castillo, conocer los jardines, las grandes habitaciones reales y cada rincón del lugar.

—Suga… Daichi— Nombró un poco energético Tsukishima.

—Kei … ¡Vaya! — se sorprendió Daichi acercándose a paso rápido a los cuarteles. Siendo tomado ágilmente por Koushi del brazo, impidiendo que éste siguiera avanzando— ¿Qué sucede?

—Intenta ser más formal, nadie puede saber que tú y Tsuki se conocen— Reprocho su compañero.

—Tienes razón… —

Ambos se quedaron mirando al rubio unos segundos, haciéndoles una señal para que se acercara. El joven se encamino hasta ellos, muy detrás de él aparecía Yamagushi dando trotes con una sonrisa sencilla mientras le seguía el paso al de lentes.

—¡Daichi! ¡Sugawara! —Saludo con viveza el de pecas.

—Antes de entablar una conversación debo advertirles que nuestros apellidos han sido modificados, yo soy Takumi y él —señalo a su compañero— Yagami.

—Tranquilos, Kageyama nos advirtió de eso esta mañana. ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Han logrado hacer investigaciones eficientes? — Preguntó el rey disimulando su alegría.

—Por ahora las cosas están bien, sobre las investigaciones solo he podido realizar suposiciones, no tenemos pruebas concretas para acusar de alguien, sobre algo. — Se explico sin problema alguno Tsuki.

—Nos alegramos chicos, es un alivio verlos en buen estado— menciono el de cabellos de plata — Los necesitare hoy…

—¡Oh! ¿Para qué? — Pregunto Yamagushi curioso por saber.

—Hoy… llevaré a cabo la Inseminación en Hinata— Comenzó a explicar Suga — Ustedes pueden entender, no es necesaria tanta explicación. La cosa es… —se aclaró la garganta— quiero que ustedes custodien la puerta de la habitación de Shouyou cuando lo haga.

—Cuenta con nosotros— señaló en aprobación Yamagushi— ¿Oikawa estará presente?

—Por supuesto— Esta vez hablo Daichi — Querrá ver con sus propios ojos el proceso, para asegurarse de todo.

—¿No será que está inseguro de que la tarea se lleve a cabo con éxito? Ya saben… si su confianza es plena en Sugawara ¿Por qué dejaría de lado sus deberes para ver eso? — cuestiono Tsuki arqueando la ceja.

—Supongo que le preocupa el estado de Shouyou, será él después de todo quien cargue a su hijo nueve meses— respondió dubitativo Suga— Oh eso creerá… —sonrió ladino.

—¿Me perdí de algo? — Interrogó serio el rubio mirando de reojo a Yamagushi percatándose de que esté no se mostraba sorprendido o asustado.

—B…Bueno, se ha mantenido como secreto, pero… bueno veras— Intentaba explicarse el de pecas nervioso, mientras los dos cuervos mayores sonreían al ver esa actitud tan infantil en él.

—Hinata esta en cinta Tsu… Takumi— Susurro alegremente Suga —¿A qué no adivinas quien es el padre de esa criaturita…?

—Alto, pelinegro, idiota y sin cerebro — Resopló el de lentes— Kageyama ¿No es así?

Los tres expectantes sonrieron entristecidos, la verdad era que el característico humor de Tsukishima siempre estaba cargado de insultos para aquello que no le agradara.

—Lo suponía… —declaró acertando— ¿Qué planean hacer? Si Oikawa se entera de esto, podría enviar a esos dos a la horca. Y si nos descubren…

—T…tranquilo Kei, antes que todo sea descubierto planearemos una fuga para Kageyama, Hinata y su bebé —Apaciguo alerta Daichi— Sin la necesidad de vernos implicados.

—¿Ellos están dispuestos a asumir el riesgo de lo que pasaría si escapan? — interpelo Tsukishima.

—Realmente lo están — confirmó Suga— no sé con exactitud sus planes, pero sé que pretenden dejar Aoba Johsai.

—¿Saben a lo que nos arriesgamos verdad? —la seriedad del rubio no se inmutaba. ¿Ansiedad era lo que sentía en este preciso momento? No sabía darle nombre, pero un revuelto de preocupaciones comenzaban a nacer en su estómago.

Algo tan simple como un embarazo estaba cortándole los nervios, no se trataba de que el rubio fuese un cobarde o no quisiese ayudar a ambos jóvenes, el problema era que su minúscula existencia como el decía, estaba caminando por una larga y delgada cuerda. Si el rey descubre semejante mentira sin duda iniciaría una guerra contra Karasuno, porque en el poco tiempo que logró estar allí, logro entender que Oikawa era capaz de eso y mas.

—¿Y bien…?— Interrogó la voz de Iwaizumi al pequeño Hinata. Después de pasar el rato encerrado en su habitación salió en busca de Kageyama por los cuarteles, pero no lo había logrado encontrar, por lo que recurrió sin remordimiento al de cabellos levantados. —Tenías algo que decirme ¿no es así?

—U…Um—Asintió tímido— De casualidad ¿sabes donde esta Kageyama? Necesito hablar con él y no lo he encontrado.

—En los vestidores Hinata, al lado de los baños —respondió desganado— Debo ir con Oikawa, te veo mas tarde.

El alto muchacho se despidió de Hinata con su mano dando media vuelta para partir. El pelirrojo cuando perdió de vista al moreno, se encaminó hasta donde le había indicado, le costó un tiempo encontrar los vestidores, nunca había entrado a los cuarteles, pero sabía reconocer un baño por lo que la entrada de la habitación no fue tan difícil de encontrar.

Se adentro lentamente, mirando aquellas bancas ubicadas en el centro de la sala y los casilleros de metal oxidado debido al paso del tiempo posicionadas a ambos costados. Kageyama estaba justamente en uno de esos, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. El torso del mayor estaba desnudo, unos pantalones ajustados negros de cuero y sus típicas botas eran lo único que lograba vestir.

No había nadie en el lugar, por lo que le pareció extraño que el joven azabache no se percatara de alguien más en la sala, conociendo su grado de intuición y lo atento que era. Sin embargo para el pequeño Shouyou esta era una oportunidad para darle una sorpresa, a pasitos lentos se acercó a su espalda mirando detalladamente cómo los músculos bien trabajados del pelinegro se movían al ritmo de su cuerpo. Rodeo su cintura lentamente y se apegó a ella, Kageyama que entonces no se percataba de nada, dio un salto que casi le saco el alma por la boca, no obstante el susto pasó luego de reconocer las blancas y pequeñas manos de su amante.

—¿Qué haces Hinata?—

—Te toco… — contesto pícaramente besando la espalda del alto.

—Nos pueden ver, detente…—Tobio se giró para separar suavemente al muchacho— De todas formas, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—B…Bueno yo… solo quería verte— resoplo avergonzado—te necesito—

Kageyama suspiro.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Te sientes mal? … ¿estás…nervioso?—

—Supongo que algo así… no aguanto estar encerrado en mi alcoba, todos están muy ocupados para darme algo de atención o entretenimiento, y al único con quien siento el derecho de poder ir a pedírselo eres tú. Me siento seguro a tu lado Kageyama… —confesó ruborizado, evitando la mirada con el pelinegro a toda costa.

El de pelos azabaches le miró por unos segundos pensativo, analizando por completo al menor frente a él. La cara de Hinata estaba pálida teñida con un tenue y atrayente coral en sus mejillas, sus ojos siempre quedaban cegados cuando de Shouyou se trataba.

—Extraño a mamá— exclamó apenado, girando con desgano para tomar asiento en una de las bancas en el frente— Quisiera poder salir a buscarla, preguntar por ella, llenarla de abrazos y decirle que la amo. Confesarle que su decisión jamás fue un error y que gracias a ella estoy parado justamente aquí.

—¿Decisión?— Se acercó, colocando su camisa y amoldándola correctamente a su cuerpo. Quedando de pie frente al pelirrojo.

— Si ella no hubiese revelado mi secreto, yo no hubiese caminado por los suelos del castillo de Karasuno y … por ende, nunca te hubiese conocido — Miro los ojos azulinos frente a él — Pienso… que conocerte no fue un error.

—hubieses venido a mi de todas formas, Oikawa siempre obtiene lo que quiere— Respaldo tras escuchar las palabras del pequeño— Si no era por tu madre, lo hubiese averiguado de alguna otra manera—

Hinata bajó nuevamente la mirada, sonriendo humildemente.

—Kageyama … — nombró al pelinegro con su voz extremadamente suave— ¿Estás seguro de los sentimientos que tienes por mi? … digo, no estoy dudando, es solo que todo ha sido tan rápido.

La extraña pregunta de Hinata removió un poco su tranquilo corazón, por lo que tomo asiento al lado del chico, sin tocarlo, mirando hacia el frente, como si estuviera divagando en sus pensamientos, buscando la respuesta correcta.

—Tienes cambios de humores a los que me cuesta adaptarme con facilidad, me alocan completamente y me hacen perder el juicio. A veces tú sinceridad se parece a la mía, pero tiene algo alegre, explosivo y atrayente que me molesta, es como … —enmudeció un momento, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos— es como si fueses un tornado, que arrastra mis energías contigo.

—¿E…Eso es malo?—

—Pero —recalco— es eso lo que me atrae a ti, yo … no se como decirlo Hinata —abrió los ojos, insistiendo con su mirada para que el otro voltease a mirarle. Lo que sucedió de inmediato— ¿Sabes lo idiota que me siento ahora mismo?

El corazón de Hinata golpeó su pecho con fuerza, la mirada de Kageyama le desesperaba.

—A…Aún no respondes…—susurro pegado en los ojos del mayor. Tobio apretó su mandíbula completamente nervioso.

—No conozco el amor, no sé qué es lo que nos espera para el futuro, si estaré a tu lado o si lograré conocer al bebé a tiempo. — resoplo entristecido— solo … deseo poder estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible, porque tarde o temprano la verdad se descubrirá. Y lo más probable es que me separen de ti.

El menor tomó las manos del mayor, mirando por su costado que nadie pasase por allí y los descubriera. Luego devolvió la mirada a los ojos serios del azabache.

—Mi corazón hace "Swag" cada vez que dices cosas así y no me llamas idiota– sonrió ampliamente dibujando un rostro de molestia en Kageyama con sus palabras— pero, nunca estarás solo. No te dejaré, tú y nuestro bebé, ambos estarán conmigo y el maldito gran rey no sabrá de nosotros el día que escapemos de aquí.

—Ya deberías irte, podrían estar buscándote —Ordeno el pelinegro recobrando su postura. Quizás las palabras de Hinata le habían subido el animo, pero no se permitía a sí mismo soñar con este tipo de cuentos, debía mantener los pies en tierra si deseaba realmente permanecer junto a Shouyou hasta el final.

—Arruinas mis palabras Kagebobo~— Protesto avergonzado.

—Estaré junto a Oikawa y Suga cuando llegue la noche. Se valiente, si sientes vergüenza solo dilo y muéstrate asustado. Solo así mi hermano se comprara nuestra mentira —

—Como usted ordene… Tobio˜ — canturreo picaresco.

—¡Deja de hacer eso…!— reclamo por lo bajo, avergonzado.

—Kageyama…¿Por qué no me haces el amor?— Sincero atrevidamente levantándose de su lugar, sentándose en las piernas del pelinegro.

El pelinegro se quedó callado, con los ojos como platos. ¿Estos eran arrebatados síntomas del embarazo? ¿Era Hinata quien le hablaba justamente ahora?. No obteniendo una respuesta rápida del mayor, Shouyou se apego tan fuerte como pudo al cuerpo de Tobio, tomando de su cuello y marcando con besos.

—Vamos… Kageyama…—insistió besando, para luego dedicarle una mirada— hazme tuyo…

—H-Hinata… deten…—

No había caso, Kageyama estaba muy aturdido con aquella propuesta tan apresurada. Pero Hinata sabía como motivar al joven.

Sin palabras, más acción.

Un poco tímido y ruborizado dejó el cuerpo del mayor y arrastrado por la vergüenza se arrodilló lentamente besuqueando por donde pasase frente al azabache. Aquel pantalón que tanto amaba, escondía lo que el tanto gustaba de disfrutar. Con sus manos, comenzó a masajear aquella zona, sacando algunos suspiros por parte de Kageyama, quien contra aquellos manoseos nada podía hacer, tan solo mirar el techo y arrepentirse como condenado por haberse enamorado de tan osado muchacho.

—Esta bien… pero no aquí— logró articular desesperado. Hinata con aires de triunfo se levantó.

Estaba tan jodidamente caliente por aquel acto que ya solo quería llevárselo a donde nadie los viese. Y para mala suerte de Hinata, el baño era el mejor lugar.

—¿A…Aquí? E…Espera los baños no…—

—Ya me encendiste, ahora no te arrepientas— susurro.

—Está bien… está bien— Asintió completamente rojo.

Las puertas de los baños tenían seguros por dentro, los cuales eran utilizados mientras los asistentes muchas veces tomaban duchas. Además de evitar el aglomeramiento en el lugar. El pelinegro empujó al joven dentro y luego se aseguró de cerrar las puertas, sin antes observar que nadie estuviese en el interior.

Regreso su mirada al pelirrojo, con lujuria, deseo y pasión. Se acercó rápidamente para abrazarlo y besarlo como una bestia, empujándolo y haciéndolo caminar de espaldas hasta las duchas, donde sin percatarse chocaron con la pared.

Luego de unos ardientes besos, Kageyama se alejó lentamente de la boca del menor.

—¿Q…Qué?—Preguntó Hinata abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

—Desnúdate, no quiero mojar tus ropas—Ordenó—voy a largar el agua… —Amenazó colocando su mano en la manilla que estaba a un costado de ellos.

—Podrían… escucharnos…—

—Aquí dentro de los cuarteles quien manda soy yo—susurró a su oído—¿Quieres unas lecciones de obediencia?...—mordió su oreja.

—Lo siento capitán—Sonrió impaciente—No quise desobedecerlas.

Se quitó las prendas lentamente, sabía que Kageyama se impacientaba cuando del sexo se trataba, descubrir cada parte de su cuerpo era su meta y Hinata le castigaba con la demora. Cuando se deshizo de todas sus prendas, noto que el pelinegro aun no quitaba sus pantalones, sin embargo las botas y la camisa estaban a un lado.

—Tu pantalón… Capitán—señaló al azabache. Quien negó con la cabeza sonriendo ladino, tomo de la mano del pequeño y lo acercó a la ducha, dejando caer el agua tibia sobre ambos.

—Quítamelos…—Susurró nuevamente, mordiendo el cuello del ya excitado Hinata— Es una orden …

—mmmm~ S-si…—obedeció entre gemidos.

Nuevamente de rodillas, el agua mojando su cabellera y de frente a esos pantalones que ahora parecían mucho más apretados que antes, como si de una paleta se tratara, lamió por encima, mientras con sus manos desabrochaba el apegado botón que impedía el contacto con la gran virilidad que intentaba escapar.

Cuando aquella carne logró asomarse, le miró fijamente, con deseos de tragarla en su boca. Sin embargo primero se ocupó de quitar aquellos cueros negros apartándolos a un lado, tirándolos a donde la suerte decidiera dejarlos. Volvió su mirada al cuerpo de su amante. Sus ojos se encontraron por algunos segundos, para luego volver a su tarea original. Llevando el pene de su compañero a su pequeña boca, tragando de a poco, acostumbrándose al grosor, peso y aroma.

—Aaaaaaah~…—Gruñó el mayor sintiendo la calentura invadirle. La boca de Hinata era algo nuevo para aquello que se levantaba ahí abajo, pero algo que sin duda se convertiría en fetiche a futuro. Era realmente excitante tenerlo de rodillas frente a él de aquella forma, se sentía victorioso.

El vaivén iba a un ritmo prudente, lentamente, bebiendo y saboreando de todo aquello que el mayor disponía y soltaba en cada quejido. Sus suaves manos acariciaban los muslos de Kageyama, sintiendo levemente como estos se contraían intentando forzar la entrada del órgano por su boca.

—Deli…cioso—Soltó luego de abandonar sus acciones por un momento. Levantando su mirada al pelinegro.

—Levántate…— Ordenó el otro. Dirigiendo el cuerpo de Hinata hacia la pared a medida que este se ponía de pie nuevamente —Levanta los brazos…

—¿Qu…Qué harás?— Articulo nervioso obedeciendo al mayor.

—…—

Retrocedió para alcanzar sus pantalones, sacando de su bolsillo una cuerda que había metido antes de tener la loca idea de meterse al baño. Se acercó cuidadosamente de no resbalar y entre besos y caricias comenzó amarrar las manos del pelirrojo.

—T…Ten cuidado…—dijo alarmado Hinata—N… No me quiero caer…

—Shhhhhh—callo terminando su acción —la calentura no me hace tan idiota… no te caerás, ahora solo… cállate.

Su boca delineo cada parte de su cuerpo, succionando y mordiendo, dejando marcas con lujuria sobre aquella piel, obteniendo como recompensa fuertes gemidos contenidos en la garganta de su amante. Quería marcar su territorio, decirle al mundo que solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más, su lengua dibujó su larga y marcada columna, el sabor del agua y el cuerpo de Shouyou era miel en sus labios.

Bajo lento hasta encontrarse de frente con el trasero del menor. Apego su boca mordisqueando y lamiendo entre cada extremidad, las piernas de Hinata se sintieron tensar y esa era la reacción que tanto esperaba. Sus manos maestras se apegaron a cada muslo, apretando y hundiendo sus dedos con fuerza.

—Aaah~…. K-Kage… Hngggg~— Gemía el de pelos naranjas, inquieto frente a este tipo de trato, se sentía avergonzado, era la primera vez que el azabache hacia cosas tan obscenas en su cuerpo. Que lamieran su entrada con tanta facilidad le quitaba el aire y le provocaba espasmos eléctricos en su entrepierna —M…Más~

El gimotear de Hinata le excitaba, su humilde y delicada presencia clamando despertaban sus mas oscuros deseos por tenerle. Saboreo más de aquella zona, el agua jugaba su papel estimulante en su boca y sus manos se movían ya no aguantando la desesperación por penetrarlo.

—Va… vamos … K…Kage…Yammmmm~ —soltó fuerte arqueando su espalda. Permitiendo el acceso de la lengua del pelinegro mas fácilmente — H-Hazlo~ m… maldita… sea~

Kageyama levantó su mirada celebrando lo que sus oídos escuchaban, dejo el agarre que hasta entonces tenía y se levantó cuidadosamente. Con una mano tomo la cintura de Hinata y la otra la posiciono sobre su cabeza enredando sus largos dedos por sus hebras obligándole a inclinarse. Shouyou , mantenía sus dos brazos amarrados torcidos contra la pared, tiritando bajo la presión del mayor.

El azulino deslizó la mano que sostenía de la cintura de Hinata llegando a sus muslos, acariciando con sus dedos la delicada entrada. Luego la misma tomó su virilidad y le ayudó a entrar.

—A….Ah~— Gimió fuerte el pequeño sintiendo la abertura. La mano que sujetaba de su pelo tapo de inmediato su boca, siendo penetrada por los dedos del pelinegro, deslizando su cabeza hacia atrás. Impidiéndole gemir con libertad. La mano que entonces acariciaba sus muslos se posiciono en su vientre, el cuerpo de Tobio estaba sobre él. Firme, caliente y agitado.

—No h…hagas ruido— Decreto moviendo su cadera en sincronizados movimientos pequeños para adaptarse a las paredes de Hinata. Provocando simulados ruidos de golpeteo que se mezclaban con los del agua cayendo al suelo.

—Mmm~ Mmm~– Se escuchaba el sollozo provenir de su tapada boca, los golpes del orbes azules contra su trasero comenzaban a ser fuertes y los gemidos en su garganta intentaban salir ante gritos de desesperación, el placer que sentía abajo era atormentante y tener sus manos amarradas le impedían tocar su exasperada masculinidad.

Una y otra vez, los minutos parecían segundos, nunca terminaba. Era como si Kageyama se estuviese conteniendo para hacerlo sufrir con las estocadas de placer por un largo rato, hasta que sintió aquella carne deshabitar sus paredes. Lo que llamo su atención, intento mirar, pero su posición no le ayudaba en mucho.

En cosa de segundos las palmas del mayor le obligaron a caer de rodillas, girando su cabeza cuidadosamente obligándole a guiar su cuerpo para quedar de frente a Tobio.

No tuvo tiempo para articular alguna palabra, puesto que la hombría del pelinegro comenzaba a invadir su boca. Sabía lo que quería el príncipe…

—Nnnnnnng~ ah~ traga… Hinata, traga— gemía demandando, entrando y saliendo por la pequeña fauce del pelirrojo —T…Traga… —le daba pequeños momentos de respiro al menor, pero no eran lo suficiente para satisfacerse, por lo que asaltaba su garganta a cada momento. Hasta que ya no pudo resistir la presión en su zona baja, liberando aquel blanco y espeso liquido en los adentros de Hinata.

Una mueca de incomodidad apareció en la cara del menor, quien repentinamente luego de dejar en libertad la virilidad de Kageyama comenzó a hacer arcadas conteniendo las profundas ganas de arruinar aquel momento con su desesperado malestar.

Kageyama de vuelta en sus sentidos, giro la manilla oxidada de las duchas para apaciguar el caer del agua. Volvió su mirada preocupada hacia Hinata, desató sus manos y se puso de cuclillas frente a él tomando su cara, obligándole a mirar.

—¿Qué sucede? … —

—Tú… c…cosa es asquerosa… — tartamudeo agitado —H…hasta las ganas de venirme se me quitaron.

—Hablas de… ¿mi semen? espera ¿te lo tragaste? — pregunto sorprendido.

—Tenía curiosidad… — soltó avergonzado haciendo puchero— A…además no tenía otra opción.

Kageyama se contuvo las ganas de reír. Masajeo delicadamente la cara del bajito calmándose a si mismo del agitado momento, dejo un beso en su frente y le ayudó a levantarse. Debían vestirse rápido, era demasiado arriesgado lo que acababan de hacer, se sentía culpable y tonto, pero los deseos carnales con su pareja eran fuertes e inevitables.

Se colocaron sus ropas y salieron del baño apresuradamente sin que nadie los viera, Hinata a duras penas salió del cuartel dejando atrás al pelinegro en los vestidores.

Al salir al patio se encontró con la fresca brisa de la tarde, ya estaba oscureciendo, miro el cielo maravillado del hermoso anaranjado que se expandía por la atmósfera. Unas nubes grises comenzaron a tapar todo, presentía que esa noche llovería.

—¡Hinata! — escucho llamar por uno de sus costados, divisando a Sugawara corriendo a trotes hacia él.

—Sugawara…— nombró, asustado intentando mantener una postura rígida. Realmente le dolía la espalda.

—¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Qué haces aquí? —se acercó lo suficiente para parar y recuperar el aire — Ya oscurecerá, te necesito en la habitación. ¿Sabes que día es hoy verdad? ¿por qué llevas el pelo mojado? ¿Te quieres resfriar?... ¿Me estas escuchando verdad?

—Si, S…Sugawara, tranquilo, voy con usted enseguida, yo había tomado un baño y bueno… —se excusó agitando sus brazos— Y… Yo solo vengo de ver a Kageyama.

—¿Kageyama? Oh… bien, no importa —tomo del brazo del menor arrastrándolo consigo— ¡Vamos! Necesito prepararte.

—¡H…Hum! ¡Esta bien!— se quejo siguiendo el paso de su superior.

Ambos desaparecieron camino al cuarto del pequeño pelirrojo. La lluvia que para entonces Hinata presentía que caería, humedecía el polvo mientras dejaba rastro de una obvia y oscura noche.

—Oikawa, te recuerdo que Sugawara nos espera. Debes asistir ¿o se te olvida? — Iwaizumi estaba sentado de frente al escritorio del pelos marrones, bebiendo café.

—Enseguida Iwa — el trigueño escribía concentrado en un pequeño papiro. El moreno no sabía realmente de lo que trataba, pero llevaba toda la tarde intentado escribir una carta lo más formal posible. Era indudable puesto que en el suelo estaban los restos de algunos ejemplares completamente arrugados y rotos.

—¿A quién escribes? —

—A… solo un viejo "amigo"— contestó sonriente sin despegar sus ojos del amarillo papel.

—¿Tú… amigo? ¿No estarás escribiendo esas cartas burlonas a Ushijima otra vez? —

El gran rey levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la de su pareja. Amaba ver esa expresión de enfado y poca gracia en él, Iwaizumi era una parte importante en su vida, habían crecido juntos, jugaban por las tardes y se despedían por la noche. Aún si ambos poseyeran estatus diferentes, permanecían unidos.

Hizo tronar los huesos de su espalda, mientras forzosamente intentaba volverla a su posición recta. Miro el techo unos segundos y luego cerró sus ojos soltando un resignado suspiro.

—Dime Iwaizumi… —pronunció relajadamente— ¿Estarás conmigo hasta el final?

—¿De qué demonios hablas?—

—Sé que eres mi pareja, pero también es irrebatible pensar que tienes tus propios ideales. Aún a sabiendas de lo que estoy a punto de hacer con Hinata, de seguro piensas que esperan cosas peores en el futuro…— aclaró su garganta mirando nuevamente a Hajime— Solo deseo saber si seguirás ese camino conmigo.

—Entiendo lo difícil que ha sido para ti esta situación. Te ha costado llegar donde descansa tu trasero, y de seguro tienes más metas por cumplir a futuro —Relato cabizbajo, jugando con la punta de sus dedos sobre el metálico borde de su jarra. — Si quieres mi sinceridad, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces con Hinata, pero… aún si las cosas se ponen más turbias estoy seguro que lo que me une a ti no se quebrantara por esas acciones.

—¿Pase lo que pase? — Preguntó dubitativo con un extenso brillo en sus ojos. El moreno guardo sus impresiones, bajando de golpe la mirada.

—Pase lo que pase…—afirmó rendido. Sí, Oikawa estaba loco, salido completamente de su cordura, aún si el pelos marrones se lo pidiera, pelearía su último aliento por resguardarlo y protegerlo. Iwaizumi sabía que la relación de ambos y el afecto que se tenían era verdadera, pero también comprendía el futuro que les deparaba.

—Me alegra oír eso…— Escuchó en su frente, alzando la mirada. Tooru le observaba emocionado, con su mandíbula forzosamente cerrada sin ánimos de soltar algún alarido alegre después de oír la respuesta, sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos y pequeñas gotas de cristales amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos.

Algo muy dentro de él le hizo sentirse una basura, amaba demasiado a Oikawa.

—Termina esa carta— reprocho— se nos hace tarde… —

—¡No me tardo!— reaccionó volviendo a su tarea— Iwaizumi… ¿podrías llamar a Kageyama? Necesito hablar con él.

—Claro…— Se levantó enseguida, desapareciendo tras la puerta observado por lo grandes y feroces ojos de Oikawa.

La lluvia comenzó a ser intensa a medida que los minutos avanzaban. El suelo se sentía resbaloso, y en nada ayudaba los intentos de los siervos por asear la entrada al gran edificio.

—Hinata… ¿Terminaste tu baño? — Pregunto del otro lado de la puerta del baño la sencilla voz de Koushi.

—S…si, salgo enseguida— Replicó. No quería salir de las tibias aguas, el frío siempre era un problema cuando necesitaba darse baños.

—Bien… Oikawa no debería tardar, Kageyama y sus subordinados tampoco. Apresúrate—

—Si~ …mamá~—respondió bajito.

—¿Qué?—

—¡Q…Que ya voy!—

Se levantó conteniendo lo helado que se ponía su piel. Tomó la gruesa toalla colgada en la entrada y cubrió su torso, secando cada rincón de su cuerpo, aliviando minusculamente la baja temperatura. Tomo cuidadosamente su largo pijama y lo acomodo sobre su cuerpo.

Abrió la puerta y se asomo por la habitación, Sugawara estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, con su mirada pegada al suelo.

—Ya estoy listo…— dijo sacando de transe al peli platino.

—¿Estas nervioso? — pregunto preocupado sin quitar su amable sonrisa. A Hinata le recordaba mucho a su madre, había algo en ese joven que le proporcionaba protección y cuidado.

—Algo así, solo espero que pase rápido. Quiero poder hablarle a mi panza sin remordimiento alguno— rio bajito después de decir eso— ¡Suga! Realmente estoy emocionado…

El mayor miró sorprendido el rostro del menor, se asombraba de la viva imagen que Shouyou poseía. Palmeo a su lado el cobertor de la cama, invitando al pequeño a sentarse a su lado, esté obedeció de inmediato sin abandonar la sonrisa que había dibujado hace unos segundos.

—Kageyama realmente es afortunado de tenerte—manifestó humildemente feliz—y estoy seguro de que ese bebé cambiará sus vidas… ¿Ya imaginas como será tú pequeño?

—No del todo, cuando pienso en ello, solo puedo imaginar un pequeño Tobio de ojos color avellana —comentó satisfecho— ¡oh….oh quizás un pequeño Hinata con ojos azules!

—¡jajaja! Espero poder conocerlo llegando el día de tu parto —

—¡Claro que sí! Oum… bueno, esperemos que así sea— hablo nervioso— Q…que miedo y dolor se debe sentir al parir un bebé…

—Pero todo eso se verá recompensado cuando lo cargues en tus brazos, el amor que sentirás ese día será el máximo —Tranquilizo— y te aseguro que verás a Kageyama sonreír sin una máscara de inquietud y miedo en su cara.

—¡Así espero! Gracias Sugawara, eres muy amable conmigo—

—De nada pequeño, saldremos de esta, te lo prometo. —

Iwaizumi, por petición de Oikawa ya había partido por adelantado hasta el cuarto de Hinata. Dejando solos completamente a ambos hermanos en la oficina.

—¿Sucede algo? — pregunto el pelinegro completamente neutral.

—voy a ser directo… —advirtió.

—Bien… —

—Ya es momento para que te alejes de Hinata, me encargare de él desde ahora.—

—¿Alejarme?— cuestiono sin dejar rastro de preocupación en su cara— Está bien, no me molesta cuidarlo, es … muy despistado a veces.

—Lo sé— continuó mientras se levantaba apoyando sus manos en el pupitre— Pero no me estas entendiendo ¿verdad hermano?

—No entiendo…— declaró inquieto. A su espalda la puerta se abrió lentamente, Kunimi y Kindaichi entraron cautelosamente sin hacer escándalo. Les miro de reojo, suponiendo que habían sido enviados para advertirles que Sugawara estaba listo.

—Verás… este castillo está repleto de personas que día a día trabajan forzosamente intentando mantener las cosas a raya… —continuó, su voz era liviana como una hoja. El viento antes la llegada de la tormenta según Tobio— El rey no posee sus propios ojos, más bien también cuenta con los de otros.

Las manos que estuvieron por ambos costados del azabache fueron atrapadas y aprisionadas por la espalda. Kindaichi ataba con una soga las fuertes manos del príncipe, mientras Kunimi mantenía sus manos pegadas al cuerpo del pelinegro para que no forcejeara.

—¡¿Q-Qué demonios?!— Gritó intentando ver a ambos sujetos, oponiéndose inútilmente a opresión de los contrarios. Volvió su vista a su hermano, quien ya no sonreía y era contrariamente plasmado por un rostro sombrío sin rastro de alegría.

—Esos otros me confirmaron tú relación con el pequeño Shouyou— el tono grave que salió de su boca erizo la piel de aquellos ojos azulinos, no podía aparentar, el rostro de Kageyama estaba completamente transformado. El sudor se apoderada de la poca cordura que le quedaba — Hace tiempo quería encontrar la excusa para sacarte de mi camino, querido hermanito…

—¡Oikawa! Deten- — la mano del mayor apreso su boca impidiéndole continuar. El aprieto era tan fuerte que sentía sus muelas rasgar lenta y dolorosamente las paredes internas de sus fauces. El sabor a sangre le distrajo por un corto tiempo.

—¡No tienes idea de lo genial que es tener el poder de aplastarte!— sonrió victorioso— No estoy celoso, si es lo que quieres saber. Hinata no me gusta para nada, es pequeño, idiota, un llorón y gritón… un odioso al igual que tú.

El pelinegro plegó sus cejas completamente enfadado soltando fuertes aires por sus narices, como un toro viendo el rojo enemigo de frente.

—Pero debo estarle agradecido… dará a luz a un gran heredero y fue la carnada perfecta para deshacerme de ti. — Pauso tomando aires— Kunimi y Kindaichi, llévenlo al subterráneo y encierrenlo dentro de los calabozos… —Soltó la boca del menor, quien bajo fuertes jadeos no se atrevía a abandonar su mirada.

—Te v-vas arrepentir…—masculló el pelinegro— ahora quedan claras muchas cosas...

—Quizá me arrepienta Tobio, pero no ahora. Y tú no estarás en esta vida cuando lo haga— se acomodo el pelo, ordenándose. Camino hasta la salida y desapareció luego de un claro "llévenselo". El de cabellos negros fue llevado entre forcejeo, su corazón estaba apretado, quebrado bajo sentimientos dolorosos y estremecedores.

Bajó los escalones, sintiendo el húmedo olor invadir sus narices, no era el lugar más limpio, se podían escuchar los ecos de sus pasos y los de aquellas ratas jugueteando con los restos de comida que a veces caían de aquellas bandejas que eran utilizadas para dar de comer a los prisioneros. Todo se teñía oscuro, el color de aquellas antorchas a cada costado en su camino iluminaban la apariencia de las paredes en un cálido y temible naranja.

No abría su boca, su garganta no soltaba lo que en su mente fluía. El túnel negro por el que se adentraba terminaba por jugarle malas pasadas a su juicio, sentía que se volvería loco allí abajo.

Las rejas de una celda fueron abiertas para él y como perro fue lanzado hacia el polvo. Kunimi y Kindaichi le miraron desde arriba, con aquella ojeada parecida a la que Oikawa le había proporcionado minutos antes.

—No merecías ser un Rey— articulo el de pelos parados, incrédulo.

—Muérdete la lengua prodigio, los perros como tú de aquí no salen vivos — agregó Kunimi saliendo de la celda junto a Kindaichi siguiéndole el paso.

Una última mirada se cruzó entre ellos y los soldados se retiraron dejando entre cadenas y candados a un Kageyama tirado.

" _Este no es el cielo… es solo un triste atardecer de verano"_

Dijo la triste y demente voz de una mujer sentada en la celda que estaba a su lado, a quien pudo reconocer con su vista algo nublada, como la madre de Hinata.

* * *

.

.

.

La frase que dijo la madre de hinata pertenece a una canción que utilizare en un próximo capítulo, así que por el momento me quedare muda y no diré nada. Me costó escribir este, pero buah~ ¿Qué sucederá con Kageyama? ¿Qué escucharan los oídos de Hinata cuando Oikawa entre a su habitación? PERO MÁS IMPORTANTE AÚN, se acercan muertes, porque si amigos, no todo es de color rosa.

Ok... los dejo! espero poder actualizar pronto, sr. inspiración ven a mi.  
los review son bienvenidos, gracias por el pequeño y gran apoyo que me dan, los quieru!

chauchau


End file.
